el despertar
by amairani.zavala.714
Summary: Kagome regresa al sengoku después de unos años, pero esta vez inuyasha no sera el que la protega de un enemigo cuyos propósitos van mas aya de obtener a kagome como su mujer. ¿Que sucederá? sera capaz Kagome de mantener su alma pura o lograran corromperla.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola me gustaría aclarar antes de que comienzan con la lectura que Kagome no pidió de deseo que la perla desapareciera, como ocurrio en el anime, ni tampoco regreso al sengoku y kikio no murió. También les pido una disculpa ya que los primeros capítulos se ven muy amontonados, pero les prometo que en cuanto tenga tiempo los editare, para que disfruten una mejor lectura.**

**CAPITULO 1.**

En la habitación de una joven sonaba el despertador con insistencia.

-cinco minutos más – pronuncio una adormilada chica - media hora después – ayyyyyyy – grito la chica cayendo de su cama - ¡no! voy a llegar tarde otra vez a la escuela - dijo mientras se arregla a la velocidad de la luz y baja a desayunar.

-¡buenos días mama!-dice con una sonrisa, tomando un poco de jugo.

-buenos días hija, ¿solo piensas desayunar eso? - pregunta un tanto preocupada.

-jaja, bueno es que ya no me da tiempo, voy tarde, pero no te preocupes que en el instituto como algo, bueno me voy, nos vemos en la noche - y sale corriendo como es costumbre casi todos los días.

-¡adiós Kagome!-grita la madre de aquella azabache – cuídate "ay mi hija casi no duerme nada desde que se volvió famosa, pero me alegra que a pesar de eso siga con su familia y en la escuela, además que sé que lo hace para no pensar en sus amigos del sengoku, pero sobre todo en Inuyasha, que a pesar de que presiento que ya lo olvido, lo sigue recordando por el simple hecho de ser su primer amor" y pensando esto da media vuelta y regresa a su casa.

**X-X-X **

-¡uf!, de almenos me sirvió de algo el carro que me dio la disquera - dijo bajando del auto y caminando velozmente a su primera clase.

Varias horas después.

- bueno alumnos nos vemos el lunes, estudien mucho.

-hai profesor – mencionan en coro los alumnos, mientras Kagome apresura su paso hacia su auto.

-"si sigo así no voy a pasar mi examen para la universidad y no me puedo dar ese lujo, ya que ya perdí un año, pero en fin ahora tengo que apresurarme para ir a mi sesión de fotos" – pensó la joven.

- hola preciosa no quieres que te lleve - dice un apuesto chico de cabello castaño corto y ojos verdes.

- ¿um? n...no muchas gracias pero traje mi carro - dice la chica con una sonrisa fingida - "y aunque viniera a pie contigo ni a la esquina"- pensó, para después ser sacada de sus pensamientos.

-pero Kagome si vamos para el mismo lado, además no muerdo - termina con tono seductor y acercándose peligrosamente.

-"pero por que se acerca tanto, uy y ahora qué hago"- pensó nerviosamente.

- ¡Kagome!, ¡Kagome! - gritan unas chicas muy conocidas para Kagome.

- ¿qué sucede chicas? – pregunto la joven mirando a las nombradas.

- bueno muñeca te veo en el estudio, no llegues tarde - dijo aquel joven apuesto con una cara de fastidio al ser interrumpido – para después desaparecer.

- parece que otra vez te salvamos ¿no es cierto? aunque a decir verdad no sé cómo te puede incomodar estar al lado de ese bombón Por dios Kagome! estamos hablando de Kei, el chico más lindo de todo el espectáculo, no te gustaría amanecer en entre esos brazos fuertes, aspirando el aroma de su cuerpo, que te bese con esos labios, que te t...

- ¡cof!, ¡cof! - interrumpen unas chicas con una gota en su cabeza.

- jaja b..Bueno esa es mi humilde opinión- dice Eri un poco avergonzada al haberse expresado así.

- pero en que estás pensando Eri, que no ves que Kagome no ha podido olvidar al chico rebelde- dijo Yumi, mientras Kagome casi cae de espaldas al escuchar eso.

-"ay pero que cosas dicen"- pensó Kagome – chicas – menciona la miko.

- su nombre era Inuyasha- dijo Eri a las demás ignorando a su amiga.

- chicas- menciona nuevamente la peli negra.

- pero si el chico rebelde la dejo por su antiguo amor- dijo Yumi.

-¡CHICAS! - grito Kagome al borde de la histeria.

- ¿Qué… sucede Kagome? – preguntan las chicas retrocediendo.

- podrían dejar de hablar como si no estuviera presente, aún sigo aquí por si no lo han notado- dijo Kagome soltando un suspiro - además en primera, les agradezco por salvarme de Kei, ciertamente se me hace tan desagradable, si es guapo, pero aun así no me da buena espina, en segunda todavía no olvido a Inuyasha PERO no por lo que ustedes están pensando, me di cuenta que yo nunca iba a tener cabida en su corazón – dijo sonriendo con nostalgia – bueno, al menos no como yo lo hubiese querido – pronuncio mirando el cielo con un semblante nostálgico - también me di cuenta que en la vida solo se ama una vez con intensidad y para mi mala suerte el ya tenía a quien amar mucho antes de que yo llegara a su vida- las 3 amigas se dan cuenta que su amiga se puso triste y tratan de aminorar esa tristeza en la mirada de la azabache.

- así se habla amiga la verdad es que tus 18 años te han servido para madurar- dijo Yumi alegre, mientras una gran vena aparece en la frente de la mencionada.

- QUE QUISISTE DECIR CON ESO- menciona Kagome con molestia, mientras con una cara de miedo Yuri responde.

- no… me mal interpretes Kagome, yo solo decía q...- pero es interrumpida.

- ¡maldición! – Grito la miko observando su reloj - lo siento chicas tengo que irme el deber me llama nos vemos después, adiós – dijo subiendo a su auto y alejarse rápidamente ante las miradas de 3 lindas chicas que gritan en coro.

- adiós Kagome.

X-X-X

-dame una sonrisa, muy bien, ahora de perfil, perfecto, una última con Kei, muy bien terminamos-menciono un fotógrafo guardando sus objetos de trabajo con una sonrisa- estuviste excelente Kagome – dijo acercándose a la mencionada.

- no exageres, eso lo dices porque me quieres - dijo mirándolo.

- claro que no, yo se reconocer lo hermosa que eres, eres algo así como una diosa, mírate mujer tienes un cuerpo de envidia, un cabello largo y negro como el ébano, y una mirada que encanta a cualquiera- dijo el chico, mientras la hermosa joven le regala una sonrisa.

- si sigues así fácilmente me podrías conquistar Zeito – dijo Kagome.

- pues si no fuera porque tu compañero me trae loco ya habrías caído en mis redes – menciono Zeito sujetándola de la cintura.

- jajaja pero que cosas dices, por algo eres mi mejor amigo "aunque no entiendo que le ven a ese engreído"- pensó la chica con una mano en el mentón.

-KAGOME- grito el fotógrafo al observar a su amiga perdida en sus pensamientos.

- lo siento me perdí – pronuncia la chica mirando nuevamente hacia su amigo.

- ¿pero en que estás pensando mujer?, o será en ¿Quién? – dijo Zeito con una mirada picara.

- no como crees - se sonroja la mujer -bueno me voy, nos vemos dentro de un mes, recuerda que pedí vacaciones para mi examen – dijo Kagome cambiando de tema dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amigo mientras camina hacia la salida.

-cierto lo olvide, cuídate mucho primor te voy a extrañar – grito el fotógrafo.

-adiós- dijo la chica antes de ser separados por una puerta.

**X-X-X**

-pero que cansada estoy – susurro la miko subiendo las escaleras de su templo - bueno almenos tendré unos días para descansar, físicamente claro, porque tengo que estudiar para mi exa...-se detiene abruptamente

-"imposible"- pensó con sorpresa.

- esta energía es del pozo- pronuncio con dificultad corriendo hasta el pozo.

-¡por favor kami!, que sea lo que estoy pensando y que no sea una broma que me juega mi mente por favor, por favor – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos,

-¡Kagomeee…! ¡Kagome…! – escucho la miko una voz proveniente del pozo.

-pero que fue eso – menciono la miko, colocándose en posición para saltar.

-bien aquí voy – dijo la chica antes de ser cubierta por esas luces como en los viejos tiempos.


	2. capitulo 2

¡HOLA! Les dejo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia espero y les guste. Por cierto, los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen a mí por desgracia, si no a Rumiko Takahashi, sin más los dejo leer ¡MATA NE!

**CAPITULO 2**

-¡no puedo creerlo! estoy aquí de nuevo- decía una muy emocionada joven recargada en aquel pozo- es increíble no ha cambiado para nada- miraba hacia todos lados- y haci empezó a caminar cuando escucho un ruido y muchos gritos y paro por inercia- que está pasando? esos gritos vienen de la aldea de la anciana kaede, tengo que apresurarme- después de unos minutos de correr a lo lejos distingue unas siluetas muy conocida para ella, pero al darse cuenta que tienen dificultad para matar aquel mounstro enorme decide ayudar- necesito un arco y flechas, donde, donde-pasa la mirada por todos lados hasta que- perfecto, pero que suerte tengo ,bien veamos si mis practicas me han servido-y se pone en posición lista para disparar.

_**X-X-X**_

Mientras tanto en la batalla- anciana saca a todos de aquí!-gritaba un muy angustiado medio demonio- _viento cortante_- ataca al mountro dejándolo herido pero no lo suficiente para que aquel ser dejara de destruir la aldea- _hiraikotsu_- ataca la cazadora- !cuidado miroku! kirara rápido- y llega al rescate de este último- estas bien miroku- le pregunta con preocupación- si no te preocupes sango, al parecer este mounstro es muy fuerte- dice volteando hacia donde inuyasha seguía peleando-tienes razon,hace mucho tiempo no aparecía un mounstro con ese poder y menos sabiendo que en esta aldea vive la protegida del lord del oeste- mirando hacia donde el monje mantenía la mirada- creo que es mejor que sigamos ayudando a inuyasha le están dando una paliza-se levanta con la ayuda de sango y kirara- tiene razón excelencia, vamos- con inuyasha- jajaja hasta cuando te vas a dar por vencido hibrido, tú no eres capaz de matarme, ahora dime en donde está tu maldita mujer- gritaba mientras con un movimiento de su brazo destruye todo a su paso- como te atreves, jamás dejare que la hagas daño a mi kikio, muereee- pero antes de llegar a su objetivo el mounstro lanzo de su boca un rayo que dejo heridos a todos los que se encontraban cerca, pero sobre todo a inuyasha que era el que estaba a menor distancia de aquel ser- INUYASHA- gritaron sango,miroku,shippo que estaba escondido detrás de unos arbustos junto con rin y kohaku.- por última vez donde esta esa sacerdotisa- pregunta el oni al muy mal herido medio demonio- primero muerto antes decirte donde se encuentra- pronuncia con dificultad- bien si así lo quieres pues entonces muere- apunta hacia inuyasha,pero entonces una flecha sagrada hace su aparición dando justamente en la cabeza de aquel ser-pero que dem...-pero no termina al caer sin vida- inuyasha y los demás voltean para ver si se trataba de kikio ya que todos tenían entendido que ella no se encontraba en la aldea, pues había sido llamada para curar de unos enfermos en la aldea vecina pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando escuchan a un pequeño kitsune gritar asombrado- ¡KAGOME! Eres tu- y todos corren hacia donde se dirige el pequeño zorro preguntándose si escucharon bien- shippo,mi pequeño no sabes cuánto te extrañe- le dice con lágrimas y dándole un fuerte abrazo al pequeño zorrito que quería como a un hijo- ka...go...me yo t...tambien te extrañe tanto, pense que jamas te volveria a v..ver mama- al escuchar esta última palabra kagome sonríe y lo abraza con más fervor- ya mi pequeño, tranquilo estoy aquí y te prometo que voy hacer todo lo posible porque jamás tenga que volver a apartarme de ti de acuerdo?- pero antes de que le contestara el kitsune unos brazos los interrumpen- kagome, pero que alegría verte de nuevo amiga no sabes la falta que me has hecho- y se aleja un poco para que alguien más la salude-señorita que felicidad es tenerla de vuelta espero y esta vez sea para siempre-le dice con una sonrisa y dándole un pequeño abrazo- gracias chicos, por este recibimiento, yo también los extrañe como no tienen idea, y estoy muy pero muy feliz de ver que se encuentran todos bien- se limpia las lágrimas-¡kagome!-voltea al escuchar esa voz que por mucho tiempo le produjo sensaciones nuevas- inu..yasha-y sin pensarlo dos veces se cuelga de su cuello- yo...te..extrañe tanto inuyasha-soyosaba la joven- tonta no llores, se ve que no has cambiado nada-dice con una hermosa sonrisa abrazándola igual de fuerte o más que la propia kagome,ya que aunque no lo demostrara sentía un gran cariño por aquella mujer que siempre estuvo a su lado,apezar de que muchas veces él fue el causante de su sufrimiento-y se ve que tú tampoco has cambiado en nada, así es como me recibes después de estos dos años casi tres- se separa un poco de el para mirarlo, pero desvía la mirada al darse cuenta que está herido- por kami ay que curarte inuyasha ven-y lo coje de la mano llevándolo hacia la aldea o lo que quedaba de ella- ven siéntate aquí con cuidado, shippo podrías traer un poco de agua por favor- dice mientras le quita su ahori a inuyasha-claro kagome-y sale corriendo a cumplir el mandato de su madre como el la consideraba-deberías de tener más cuidado, creo que me debes una-lo mira con una sonrisa- keh! Lo tenía controlado-dice cruzando sus brazos como de costumbre-si claro! podrías quedarte quieto-quitándole las manos-listo kagome toma-gracias shippo déjalo aquí por favor, ahora se buen niño y ve a ayudar a las demás personas- está bien, nos vemos al rato-mientras tanto kagome limpiaba las heridas de inuyasha-auch! estoy bien kagome, sanare pronto-dice tratándose de levantar- lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que no se te pueda infectar, así que deja de quejarte y déjame continuar entendiste?- le dice mientras moja el trapo, mientras inuyasha la miraba sin poder evitarlo-"vaya aunque no ha cambiado emocionalmente, la verdad es que se ha puesto muy hermosa, me da tanta alegría volver a verla, pero qué diablos estoy pensando si yo tengo a kikio- pero es sacado de sus pensamientos justamente por la mujer por la que dejo a kagome- inuyasha.


	3. capitulo tres

**CAPITULO 3**

-inuyasha,por lo que veo no necesitas mi ayuda ¿verdad?-dice mirando despectivamente a kagome- no mal interpretes las cosas kikio, kagome solo se tomó la molestia de curarme mientras tu llegabas- decía un hanyo nerviosamente- si claro kagome siempre preocupándose por los demás y más si esa persona eres tú no es así kagome?-le lanza una mirada fría- mhp, mira kikio- dice kagome al levantarse para poder mirarla directamente- yo no sé qué estés pensando o que estarás insinuando, pero yo solo quería ayudar a inuyasha porque estaba HERIDO-remarcando esa última palabra continua- además si no tienes la suficiente confianza en ti misma como en inuyasha ese no es mi problema y sabes qué? La verdad es que tus problemas de autoestima me dan mucha flojera dice esto caminando hacia la salida- PERO COMO TE ATREVEZ- grita una muy furiosa kikio, siguiendo el mismo camino por el que había salido kagome- kikio detente- una mano la sujeta- suéltame inuyasha, o es que piensas defenderla?- lo mira con el ceño fruncido- por favor kikio tu sabes que solo te amo a ti porque te comportas de esta manera si sabes que kagome es muy a tenta con todos cuando se trata de su salud – por favor inuyasha ambos sabemos lo que kagome sentía por ti – le dice soltándose de su agarre – tú lo has dicho kikio sentía, estoy seguro que ahora solo me ve como yo la veo a ella como amigos –la toma del mentón- ¿estás seguro inuyasha? Por qué tengo que admitir que se puso muy bonita y yo no soportaría perderte – le mira minuciosamente a los ojos - ¿inuyasha? –levanta el tono para que inuyasha le responda pero al ver que no responde – tu silencio me dice todo- se suelta y sale corriendo – kikio espera- reacciona por fin pero se queda sumergido en sus pensamientos –"porque no fui capaz de responderle a kikio, no sé por qué pero presiento que el regreso de kagome traerá nuevos cambios"

**X-X-X**

-"pero qué diablos me paso"- pensaba una joven miko recargada en un árbol- no debí de seguirle el juego a kikio, yo no soy así, pero es que me dio tanto coraje, que solo de acordarme me dan ganas de ir y – decía golpeando el árbol- señorita kagome se encuentra bien?- kagome voltea a ver de quien se trataba- ¡rin?, pero mira que grande estas y que bonita te has puesto- le dice a la pequeña dándole un abrazo- no tanto como usted señorita- ¡oh, vamos! Dime kagome solamente de acuerdo?- le dice rompiendo aquel abrazo para mirarla a los ojos- está bien kagome, que gusto que haya vuelto- dice aquella pequeña niña- pero antes de continuar con su plática, un fuerte ruido las pone en alerta- ¿Qué fue eso kagome?-pregunta rin con temor evidente al hacer la pregunta- no lo sé pero es una energía maligna, ven ay que escondernos parece que se acerca- y así ambas se dirigen detrás de unos arbustos, mientras observan aparecer a una silueta con una especie de túnica que no dejaba ver su rostro jalando fuertemente a una miko muy conocidas para ambas- ¿kikio?- dicen ambas azabaches con sorpresa, mientras ponen atención a esa pareja tan peculiar- pero que te sucede estúpido, me lastimas- dice la miko sobándose la mano- y crees que me importa, es más si no me das lo que le prometiste a mi amo te aseguro que no solo te va a doler la mano miko- termina acercándose a ella- y se las daré, pero le deje muy en claro a tu amo que sería esta noche, no tenía por qué mandar a dos de sus sirvientes a buscarme-lo mira muy molesta- ahora es más fácil que sospechen de mí, ja y ahora que lo pienso no debería de darles nada por ese simple detalle- pero es interrumpida al sentirse estampada en un árbol y unas manos alrededor de su cuello- ¡ ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar que te puedes pasar de lista, porque tu queridísimo hanyo se va a enterar de la clase de mujer que tiene a su lado- s..su..eltame, no p..u..e..d..o.. re..spi..rar- y cae al suelo siendo observada por aquel youkai- cof, cof, tu amo se va a enterar de esto y espero ver cómo te da tu merecido- jajajajaja por favor eres tan ingenua jajaja tenías que ser humana, si el me dio la orden para matarte si no me entregas la perla- dice jactándose de la mirada de la sacerdotisa- ¿Qué dijiste?- trata de levantarse a poyándose del árbol- pero no te angusties querida que te voy a dar una última oportunidad si cumples con un último trabajo- y rápidamente escucha a la miko-¿Cuál?- que mates a quienes nos han estado escuchando desde que iniciamos nuestra platica- y desaparece, para aparecer enfrente de kagome y rin- ¡ahhhhhhhhh! Se escucha un fuerte grito proveniente de kagome y rin – pero mira nadamas lo que tenemos aquí dos asquerosas humanas aunque – dice mirando a kagome – tu no estas nada mal para ser humana – trata de acercarse a kagome pero esta reacciona y da unos pasos hacia atrás escondiendo a rin obviamente tras ella – no te acerques o no respondo –trataba de sonar lo más dura posible aunque le estaba costando mucho trabajo – sí que tienes agallas para hablarme así, sabiendo que te puedo matar en un dos por tres, pero bueno no pienso mancharme las manos con alguien tan repúgnate como tú, así que – mira a kikio – que esperas mátalas – y esta solo lo mira con temor ya que ahora si no sabía que es lo que iba a hacer si inuyasha se enteraba de esto – jajajaja bueno ya que nuestra querida miko está pensando en su hanyo , yo me encargare pero kikio no esperes un buen trato después de que tome lo que nos pertenece- voltea hacia la miko con la que hace unos minutos hablaba – bien – se pone en posición de ataque – mueran – y de sus manos aparecen unas espinas muy largas y dispara – todo paso en cámara lenta cuando se escucha un terrible grito - ¡señorita kagome! – la niña la mira con preocupación – tra..qui..la estoy bien, además habíamos quedado que me dirías so lo kagome –trata de esbozar una sonrisa apezar del dolor que sentía para no preocupar a la pequeña, cuando de repente mira que un nuevo ataque viene hacia ellas, pero este nunca llego ya que fue repelido por un youkai muy atractivo de cabellera plateada - ¡señor sesshomaru ¡ grita la niña al sentirse salvadas, pero el nombrado solo mira por el rabillo asegurándose de que su protegida este bien y se centra en aquel que se atrevió a lastimar a su protegida – "maldición , si no salgo de aquí mi muerte estará asegurada ante el príncipe de las tierras del oeste y no solo eso nuestros planes se podrían venir abajo, y mi amo no me lo perdonaría"- pensaba un muy nervioso youkai, pero al tratar de dar un paso un látigo verde hace su aparición cortándolo por la mitad y acabando instantáneamente con la vida de aquel ser- ingenuo – se escucha decir del youkai de larga cabellera del color de la luna, dando media vuelta para ir a donde se encontraba rin , pero se detiene unos pasos antes de su objetivo al visualizar una kekai débil pero aun así poderosa – no es necesario que sigas manteniendo tu campo humana – le dice con el mismo tono habitual que siempre –yo l..lo siento es so..lo que.. bue..no tu me entiendes ¿no? Jaja – dice la azabache desapareciendo su kekai y dejándose caer – señor.. – corrige al ver la mirada de la miko –kagome te encuentras bien- responde inmediatamente – no te preocupes lo importante es que tu estés bien, además apenas si me roso, afortunadamente reaccione a tiempo al poner la kekai- termina con una sonrisa y acariciando la cabeza de la niña, mientras que un youkai miraba atento a esa humana que muchas veces vio junto a su medio hermano. Pero es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando observa a la miko levantarse con una mirada furiosa y caminando hacia otra miko que se preparaba para huir – ¿a dónde crees que vas kikio? – la sujeta dándole madia vuelta para mirarla - ¡suéltame! No me pongas una mano encima o inuyasha se va a enterar – deshace el agarre -¡oh vamos! llámalo creo que a él le va a interesar mucho lo que acabamos de presenciar rin y yo – y..yo no sé de que estas hablan –la corta- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? Sentí un olor muy conocido mezclado con la sangre de kagome –dice un mitad bestia mirando a su medio hermano y después a kagome, volteando levemente la cabeza para ver a los recién llegados - ¿Qué paso? Preguntan sango y miroku – creo que kikio les puede contestar esa pregunta- les dice kagome mirando a una muy callada kikio –"estúpida, me las vas a pagar, bien veamos a quien le vas a creer inuyasha- piensa kikio con una sonrisa apenas perceptible y corriendo hacia el hanyo y escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho – inuyasha y..yo no quería, lo único que quería era pedirle una disculpa por cómo me porte con ella snif, si lo admito estaba celosa, pero ella me ataco y snif, yo lo único que hice fue defenderme por..por eso la lastime –lloraba aferrándose más a inuyasha para que el creyera en sus palabras, pero es jalada por una mano pequeña y sintiendo un fuerte ardor en la mejilla – ¡PERO QUE COSA MAS ABSURDA HAS DICHO! Como te atreves a decir semejante mentira, cuando yo mis – la calla un fuerte grito - ¡BASTA KAGOME! Como te atreves tu a ponerle una mano encima a mi kikio – la mira un furioso hanyo – pero inuya – la corta de nuevo – no me interesa kagome , yo creo ciegamente en kikio y si lo que me vas a decir son cosas malas de kikio mejor quédate callada o si no- ahora es cortado por una azabache con lágrimas en los ojos – o si no que inuyasha, me vas a dejar de hablar solo por decir la verdad de esta mentirosa –lo mira con una expresión de decepción – si no me dejas de otra, asi va hacer kagome –suelta el hanyo bajando la mirada y en un susurro apenas audible para los presentes, claro menos para un daiyokai que desde un árbol miraba y escuchaba atentamente la discusión si saber por qué no le quitaba la mirada a esa humana que salvo a su protegida –"jamás había visto atacar a la humana a alguien por mas furiosa que estuviera, bueno a naraku pero el caso era diferente, es muy misteriosa, además esa aura que la rodea es diferente a la de la última vez que estuvo aquí"- pensaba mientras seguía observando la escena – ya veo – dice kagome con una sonrisa melancólica- bueno pues no tengo nadamas que hacer aquí me voy – y dando media vuelta empieza a camina con rin de las manos cuando es detenida – kagome espera no te vayas puedes venir con nosotros a la aldea¿ no es cierto miroku? – pregunta sango, pero sin apartar la vista de su amiga – si es verdad, nos tiene a nosotros señorita- contesta el monje a la pregunta que le había dicho minutos antes la dueña de su corazón – lo..lo siento chicos pero yo no puedo estar en el mismo lugar que esa sinvergüenza – se limpia las lágrimas que apenas y dejo salir de esos ojos chocolates – no se preocupen chicos algo me dice que el pozo se abrió por alguna razón y hasta que no averigüe esa razón puedo seguir viajando entre las dos épocas – les regala una sonrisa – así que los veré luego chicos ahora solo quiero estar sola- avanza pero se detiene y gira a ver a inuyasha –inuyasha- el nombrado la mira con tristeza – cuídate mucho quieres? – el aludido se sorprende y le hiba a contestar pero es interrumpido por las palabras de su amiga – porque cuando te des cuenta de la verdad esta vez no voy a estar ahí – y voltea hacia kikio con rabia – y tú, no creas que has ganado tarde o temprano se va a saber la verdad y espero estar ahí para cuando se te caiga esa mascara de hipócrita que tienes – y sin más que decir retoma su camino dejando sorprendidos a todos con sus últimas palabras, bueno a excepción de una miko que sonreía disimuladamente y pensaba –"gane, jajaja".


	4. capitulo cuatro

**CAPITULO 4**

-¿kagome? pregunta una niña- si dime rin ¿que sucede? se detiene para agacharse a su altura y mirarla a los ojos- por que no me dejo decirle al señor inuyasha lo que vimos- baja la mirada al tener que recordarle a la miko lo que hace unos momentos paso- no creo que eso hubiera cambiado nada rin, es mas inuyasha nisiquiera me dejo continuar- le dice levantandole el mentón para que la mirara- pero ya no hay que preocuparnos por eso tú y yo sabemos la verdad y con eso me basta- le da una sonrisa- ahora qué tal si te llevo con sesshomaru- kagome ve como se le iluminan los ojos a la niña al solo pronunciar el nombre del youkai- hai kagome vamos- la toma de la mano y se van corriendo hacia donde la sacerdotisa sentía la presencia de este. Se detienen enfrente de un árbol muy conocido para kagome- sé que estas aquí anda baja, no pretenderás que subamos ¿cierto?-habla mirando hacia arriba cuando ve algo bajar rápidamente-mhp-es lo único que sale de el señor del oeste, pero disimuladamente mira hacia la herida que aún tiene la miko, que a su parecer no es tan grave pero para ella que es un humano podría ser peligroso si no se atiende, kagome al darse cuenta sonríe y le dice- no es nada, de hecho venía a dejar a rin para poder ir a mi época a curarme y traer provisiones- el youkai se sorprende al escuchar lo que dice kagome obviamente sin mostrar ningún cambio en su mirada - no me interesa - le dice, dando vuelta -rin vámonos ya no es seguro que permanezcas aquí -y comienza con su andar -hai señor sesshomaru -pero antes de seguir voltea a ver a la miko que le regala una hermosa sonrisa - no te preocupes por mi rin, voy a estar bien, anda ve- como respuesta la niña le regresa la sonrisa y se va detrás del daiyokai- bueno pues me apresurare, mama debe de estar muy preocupada y con justa razón pero es que estaba tan feliz de regresar que olvide por completo a avisarle a mi madre- pero su mirada se ensombrece al llegar al pozo- ya no sé si fue buena idea, en fin tengo que ser fuerte, ya no soy la misma y esta vez no me voy a dejar caer por inuyasha ni por nadie- y diciendo esto se arroja siendo transportada a su hogar,

**X-X-X**

rápidamente sale corriendo y abre la puerta - ¡mama!, ¡hermano! , ¡abuelo! ,¡estoy aquí!- grita, cuando ve salir a todos rápidamente de la cocina- oh kagome por dios estaba tan preocupada, ¿estás bien? ¿no te paso nada? ¿en donde te habías metido?-pero es interrumpida por el menor de sus hijos- mama déjala hablar- si tienes razón souta-se calma y mira a su hija indicándole que puede hablar- yo lo siento no quería preocuparlos, pero es que el pozo se volvió a abrir de nuevo y -la cortan-enserio que alegría, creo que eso lo explica todo, hija estas herida-dice su mama con preocupación al ver la herida que tenía kagome en el brazo- no es nada mama solo debo limpiarla y vendarla para que no se infecte- explica la miko y mostrándoles para que vieran que no era nada de cuidado- tienes razón no es grave, pero aun así ven que te limpio mientras nos cuentas todo ¿vale?-la toma de la mano y se la lleva a la sala- está bien- contesta la joven, y así pasaron las horas y se hizo de noche, entonces kagome decidió irse a dormir para que al día siguiente partiera lo más temprano posible. Al día siguiente en la residencia de los Higurashi una hermosa joven guardaba toda clase de cosas en una mochila cuando su madre se acerca y le dice -kagome, hija cuídate mucho quieres- la abraza por un momento y después se separa y le estira la mano con una cajita-toma hija, quería dártelo en tu próximo cumpleaños pero tal vez vas a estar tan ocupada que mejor te lo doy ahora, al fin que ya falta muy poco para tu cumpleaños- una feliz miko toma la caja y la abre - waoo, mama muchas gracias es realmente hermoso- le dice mientras lo mira, y es que en verdad era hermoso, una cadena sujetaba una estrella(como la que dibuja la mama de kagome en la mesa, cuando ella le pregunta el porqué de su nombre), de plata con incrustaciones en el borde de zafiros y en el centro de esta una abertura como si pareciese que le faltaba algo, pero aun así era tan hermoso que la azabache no le dio importancia-gracias otra vez mama no tenías por qué molestarte, lo voy a cuidar mucho te lo prometo- y ambas se vuelven a abrazar- bueno me voy, me despides del abuelo y de souta- y sale directo al pozo, dándole una última sonrisa a su madre perdiéndose en esas luces.

**X-X-X**

-no recordaba lo cansado que es subir con esta mochila-dice una muy agitada kagome, mientras decide esperar un poco antes de caminar- ummm que hare, el sueño que tuve anoche me dejo muy inquieta - piensa en voz alta mientras recuerda

_**flash back...**_

kagome...kagome...-llamaba una voz muy sutil - ¿qué es eso?, es la misma voz que escuche en el pozo aquella vez, ¿quién es?- preguntaba kagome caminando en ese lugar que parecía que estaba cubierto solo por flores- kagome, no temas-se detiene la miko al ver enfrente de ella una luz muy brillante apenas visible para sus ojos-¿qué quieres de mí? pregunto sin rodeos la chica- kagome no puedo decirte mucho ya que aún no era el momento para que esto pasara, pero dada las circunstancias me he forzado a usar mi último recurso, así que escúchame atentamente-kagome tenía ganas de soltarle una y mil preguntas pero al escuchar la seriedad de sus palabras y el tono con el que hablo decidió mejor escuchar tal y como se lo había dicho aquella voz - kagome, un gran mal se avecina, algo terrible esta por despertar una vez más y temo decirte que tu ayuda es indispensable en esta guerra de antaño, yo desgraciadamente no puedo decirte más pero si esto se sale do control no solamente esta época correrá peligro si no también la tuya- ¿por esa razón se abrió el pozo de nuevo, no es cierto?- pero no tuvo respuesta- oye, estas aquí- una vez más en silencio-¿hola?-un fuerte viento soplo- kagome mi tiempo se acaba, por favor busca al árbol sabio, solo un daiyokai sabe de su ubicación- fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que kagome despertara.

_**fin del flash back**_.

-bueno solo estoy segura de dos cosas, la primera tengo que buscar a ese tal árbol sabio y la segunda es que estaba en lo cierto cuando sospeche que el pozo se había abierto por alguna razón-dijo, tomando sus cosas y caminando hacia la aldea.

**X-X-X**

-un hanyo miraba un cielo totalmente despejado pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior cuando se había quedado a solas con kikio.

_**flash back**_

-inuyasha perdóname, te juro que yo no quería causar nada de esto-lloraba una sacerdotisa aferrada a su amado- cálmate kikio, yo confió en ti sé que tu jamás serias capaz de traicionar tus ideales como sacerdotisa y como persona-decía un hanyo dulcemente a la mujer que amaba limpiándole las lágrimas- ya no hay que hablar más sobre el tema de acuerdo , mejor ay que ver en que podemos ayudar a los aldeanos- la toma de la mano- s,,si inuyasha está bien vamos- dice mientras se alejan.

_**fin del flash back**_.

-por qué kagome trato de difamar a kikio, que habrá querido decirme "solo espero no haberme equivocado-pero se levanta rápidamente al sentir un aroma muy conocido para él, así que decide subir a un árbol para no tener que ver esa mirada de reproche o de tristeza. Después de un rato la ve llegar con una sonrisa como siempre y pide por primera vez a kami que aquellas dos sacerdotisas no se encuentren, volviendo la mirada ve como saluda a todos, shippo como siempre se refugia en sus brazos y la mira hablar, cuando escucha algo que por alguna razón no le gusto para nada- chicos, lo siento pero esta vez pienso ir sola, presiento que este nuevo obstáculo lo debo pasar por mi cuenta, pero les prometo que si las cosas se me complican yo misma vendré a pedir su ayuda-sonríe al sentir el abrazo de el kitsune y de la caza demonios- está bien kagome,no insistiremos pero por favor ten mucho cuidado y no dudes en pedir nuestra ayuda si la necesitas- se separa y regresa a lado de miroku- por supuesto, mientras tanto cuiden mucho a la aldea porque mi intuición me dice que esto solo es el principio y cuiden mucho de mi pequeño- dice dándole un beso al pequeño kitsune que lloraba al saberse separado otra vez de su madre, pero que comprendía que pedirle que fuera con ella entorpecería su misión y tardaría más en volverla a ver, así que armándose de valor se limpió las lágrimas y la miro- no te preocupes por mi kagome yo me portare bien y obedeceré a sango en todo lo que me pida, además también seguiré entrenando junto con kogaku para poder también defender la aldea- todos sonríen al entender la posición del zorrito- me alegro mucho shippo, bueno pues me voy no quiero que se haga más tarde, cuídense por favor- y se marcha dándoles una última sonrisa- aquel semi demonio empieza a ver como se aleja pero la ve detenerse por un momento pensando que quizás se había arrepentido pero se sorprende a un más al observar como kagome mira hacia la dirección en la que él esta y con una mirada y sonrisa triste escucha salir de sus labios "cuídate inuyasha y mantenlos a salvo" y la ve retomar su camino perdiéndose en aquel inmenso bosque.


	5. capitulo cinco

_**CAPITULO 5**_

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde que kagome había dejado aquella aldea a la que consideraba como su segundo hogar, y a pesar de haber preguntado sobre el árbol sabio nadie le daba razones de él, y ciertamente comenzaba a desesperarse, a los pocos yoikais que había encontrado en su camino decían que jamás habían escuchado hablar de cierto árbol, y para su mala suerte no había vuelto a escuchar la voz que le había encomendado dicha misión. Exhausta de caminar, decidió tomar un pequeño descanso cerca de un rio

-que hare, a donde debo ir para que me den alguna señal de ese mentado árbol- decía mientras sacaba una manzana de su mochila y le plantaba una mordida.

-ya sé que, aquella luz parlante me dijo que solo un daiyokai sabía de su ubicación, pero por kami-dice mirando al cielo-donde voy a encontrar a un daiyokai que no intente matarme antes de al menos decir dos palabras frente a el- baja la mirada con resignación cuando de pronto algo le cae en la cabeza.

-¡auch! me dolió- dice con unas lágrimas a punto de resbalar por sus mejillas-no veo que otra cosa me puede pasar-dirige su mirada hacia las sobras de lo que alguna vez fue una manzana, así que por inercia voltea hacia arriba y al ver que no hay nadie y mucho menos hay manzanas en ese árbol, mira sus manos y suspira aliviada de que no es su manzana, pero enseguida reacciono y se levantó mirando hacia todos lados cuando.

-jajajaja-de entre unos árboles sale un youkai de cabellera larga amarrada en una coleta alta color castaño y ojos del mismo color, al parecer era un soldado o algo por el estilo al juzgar por su vestimenta, realmente era muy apuesto.

-yo lo siento, pero no pude evitar hacerte una pequeña broma, estabas tan concentrada que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de mi presencia, le dice mientras se acerca a ella, mientras ella instintivamente retrocede, él se da cuenta y sonríe.

-no pienso hacerte daño, a decir verdad estoy buscando a alguien, pero al captar el delicioso aroma que desprendes no pude evitar acercarme, mi nombre es Taishi - le extiende la mano.

-"pero que apuesto"-pensaba kagome mientras lo miraba detenidamente, pero enseguida se da cuenta de cómo se acerca a ella y retrocede, pero al escuchar después lo que le dice se relaja y decide contestarle.

-mucho gusto- toma su mano- mi nombre es kagome-le dice con una hermosa sonrisa que es contestada igualmente por aquel youkai.

-es un placer kagome, debiste ver tu expresión, jajaja- comienza a burlarse mientras cae al suelo de lo bien que se la estaba pasando al ver la expresión de molestia de la joven.

-"pero quién diablos se cree este sinvergüenza, que soy su payaso o ¿qué?" pensaba con una gran gota en la cabeza al ver como se divertía taishi acosta de ella.

-¡ya basta!-le grita la chica- todavía de que me sacas un buen susto ¿crees que es divertido?

-Bu..bueno tranquila no es para tanto-dice el youkai con cara de temor al ver a esa sacerdotisa furiosa.

-jajajajajaja- se reía kagome - ahora debiste ver tu cara -jajajajajaja.

-pero que cruel eres-dice el youkai, fingiendo tristeza.

- bueno tu comenzaste así que que tal si quedamos a mano?-pregunta kagome extendiéndole la mano para cerrar el trato.

-vale- le dice el demonio estrechando su mano, y mirando el cielo- creo que se viene una fuerte lluvia, ¿en dónde vives kagome? te llevare si me lo permites.

-si tienes razón-imita al demonio al mirar aquellas nubes que sin duda anunciaban una gran tormenta-pero pues veras, en este momento yo también busco a alguien así que estoy viajando sola y viviendo en donde caiga la noche.

-¿enserio? vaya no me lo esperaba, que valiente eres, que te parece si te ayudo a encontrar lo que buscas?-le pregunta.

-¿de verdad?-se le iluminan los ojos-"bueno al parecer la suerte empieza a sonreírme, pero"-oye taishi me dijiste que tu también buscas a alguien ¿no?-

-es cierto lo olvide jaja- responde el demonio con una mano en la cabeza al ver como kagome se cae de espaldas ante su respuesta- pero qué tal si me acompañas a encontrar a quien busco, que por cierto no está muy lejos y una vez que terminemos seguimos con tu asunto ¿te parece?

-claro, pues entonces no perdamos más tiempo y vámonos antes de que nos agarre la lluvia- pero al tomarle el brazo y empezar a caminar una fuerte lluvia se hace presente- no puedo creerlo- dice una afligida miko retomando su camino, ante la mirada divertida de su nuevo compañero.

_**X-X-X**_

Mientras tanto una niña corría para refugiarse en una cueva de aquella tormenta.

-señor sesshomaru, señor yaken dense prisa- gritaba muy sonriente rin.

-niña escandalosa, porque siempre tienes que estar molestando a mi amo bonito- se quejaba un pequeño youkai verde como siempre a lado de su amo.

-cállate yaken- escucho el pequeño youkai decir a su amo, que como siempre mantenía una expresión apacible.

-s...sii a..mo - contestaba aquel fiel sirviente lleno de miedo, al imaginar lo que le haría su amo si lo desobedece, una pequeña gota resbalo de ese diminuto demonio y no precisamente de la lluvia, pero más se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su amo.

-yaken.

-si amo- pregunta nerviosamente.

-cuida de rin, si le pasa algo ya sabes lo que te pasa, dice el demonio perdiéndose rápidamente ante la mirada de su sirviente, que sin más se dirige a cumplir con la orden de su amo.

-señor yaken, en ¿dónde está el amo sesshomaru? pregunta una feliz niña.

-eso no te importa mocosa, así que no te metas en los asuntos del amo- le responde furiosamente yaken.

-ya veo usted tampoco lo sabe- dice la niña burlándose de la cara que había puesto el youkai.

-pero que cosas dices niña, claro que se a dónde fue el amo, o al menos tengo una idea "ya que mi amo bonito nunca me dice a donde va"

-¿así? y según usted a ¿dónde?- pregunta una niña mientras mordía un pescado que desde que había llegado estaba preparando.

-pues lo más seguro es que haya sentido la presencia de un mounstro y para tu protección fue a matarlo- dice el youkai mirando hacia donde unos minutos estaba la niña comiendo y que ahora se en contraba durmiendo- "insolente"-pensaba yaken al haber sido totalmente ignorado, cuando de repente un temblor lo saca de sus pensamientos- ay mamacita pero que fue eso- temblorosamente se pone de pie y camina hacia la entrada de la cueva y se encuentra con un oni enorme dispuesto a destruir la cueva en donde se refugiaban, rápidamente corre hacia la niña y la despierta.

-niña, niña- la movía, pero esta seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

-10 minutos más señor yaken, no moleste- susurraba una adormilada rin, pero de repente abre sus ojos al escuchar un gruñido y un fuerte golpe que hace que varias piedras caigan.

-¡ahhhhhhhh! señor yaken que está pasando- pregunta la pequeña levantándose rápidamente y cubriéndose de las piedras- vamos a morir señor yaken-lloraba-¡señor sesshomaru! gritaba una muy asustada niña.

-cállate mocosa escandalosa, que con tus gritos solo haces que el oni se interese más en nosotros, ahora ay que pensar cómo salir ya que solo ay una salida" ay, amo bonito regrese pronto antes de que este oni destruya la cueva" pensaba yaken mientras trataba de calmar a rin y pensar en una solución.

_**X-X-X**_

-kagome segura que no quieres buscar donde refugiarte-preguntaba un apuesto youkai a su compañera.

-no, de verdad, estoy bien mejor hay que apresurarnos- le responde con una sonrisa, pero se detiene al apenas percibir una energía, no muy fuerte, pero que sin dudas les retrasaría si llegaran a topárselo- percibo la energía de un mounstro se encuentra por esa dirección- señala un punto.

-¿segura? yo no percibo nada-pregunta mirando hacia donde señalaba la miko, pero confiando en ella, voltea la mirada y le dice.

-vaya sí que eres fuerte para percibir la energía de alguien en estas circunstancias, pero prefiero que te quedes aquí, yo iré y lo matare rápidamente ¿de acuerdo señorita?- la mira.

-pero- replica la joven.

-pero nada, no voy a exponerte con este clima, además ya es de noche y es peligroso para ti- comienza a caminar, pero se detiene y voltea hacia kagome- no te preocupes, no creo que sea más fuerte que yo- le guiña un ojo y desaparece.

-bueno en eso tiene razón no es fuerte- suspira aliviada- supongo que no tengo de que preocuparme, se acerca aun árbol para cubrirse, pero de pronto siente la misma energía, pero en la dirección en la que iban hace unos momentos.

-diablos, espero y no se acerque hasta que taishi haya vuelto- pero rechaza esa idea al sentir otras dos energías que sin duda conocía, así que sin pensarlo dos veces coje su arco junto con su carcaj y corre hacia donde provenían dichas energías.

_**X-X-X**_

-taishi corría velozmente hacia donde kagome había señalado y si en algún momento llego a dudar de la azabache, ahora podía sentir aquella presencia.

-waoo, sorpréndete aun a esa distancia pudo sentirla- pero se calla al sentir que mientras más se acercaba al lugar la presencia desaparecía, pero otra se hacía presente con mayor poder, sonrió al saber de quien se trataba.

-vaya, me ahorro la molestia de acabar con ese ogro señor sesshomaru- decía mientras se acercaba.

-¿qué haces aquí? pregunto el daiyokai, pero antes de que respondiera su general hizo otra pregunta-¿qué ha ocurrido?

-señor sesshomaru, el consejo me mando a buscarlo, me dijeron que era de suma importancia que se presentara en el castillo, a decir verdad no se mucho, pero lo que le puedo asegurar es que han atacado varias veces la casa de la luna.

-mhp, no tengo tiempo- y da media vuelta para marcharse.

-pero señor son su...-pero calla al ver como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su señor desaparece- "no puedo creerlo, me dejo hablando solo, ay me tenía que tocar a mi convencerlo" y comienza a caminar cuando siente la razón por la cual su señor se fue rápidamente- ¿kagome?- y desaparece por el mismo sendero que su señor.

_**X-X-X**_

-mira niña escúchame bien, cuando distraiga al oni con mi gran báculo tu sales corriendo y te alejas lo más pronto posible me entendiste- le decía yaken a una niña asustada que solo asentía con la cabeza,

-bien-se aleja el youkai hacia la entrada-"ojala y funcione si no de todas maneras voy a estar muerto" pensaba el youkai.

-_báculo de dos cabezas_-ataca el pequeño youkai-ahora rin ¡corre!-le grito a la niña que rápidamente sale corriendo hacia el bosque, pero choca con alguien y cae al piso, temiendo lo peor cierra los ojos.

-por favor no me haga daño- suplicaba una niña con las lágrimas cayendo abundantemente sobre sus mejillas.

-cálmate rin, soy yo kagome, mírame- le dice la miko mientras la levanta y esta enseguida se arroja a sus brazos.

-kagome, que bueno que estas aquí, por favor ayuda al señor yaken- le pedía la niña con ojos suplicantes.

-claro, pero tu quédate aquí-la esconde atrás de un árbol- enseguida regreso, y se va corriendo. Cuando llega ve como ese oni arroja fuertemente a un sapo (como ella lo llamaba) contra un árbol, así que sin pensarlo más dispara, pero antes de que la flecha diera en el blanco aquel oni se percata y la esquiva, mirando muy furiosamente a la miko y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-"no puede ser y ahora qué hago"-pensaba una muy angustiada kagome, que prepara otra flecha, pero al estar tan nerviosa falla y solo siente como es sujetada de la cintura y sus pies abandonan el piso.

-¡suéltame!- grita, mientras prepara otra flecha esperando que esta vez le dé a su objetivo pero el oni al ver las intenciones de esta con un manotazo arroja el arco y acerca a kagome a su gran boca.

-¡ahhhhhh!- grita una muy desesperada kagome al pensar que este es su fin, haci que empieza a forcejear de todas las maneras posibles pero sin éxito alguno, al ver tan cerca aquellos dientes afilados levantas las manos y de ellas sale un gran destello entre rosado y negro, perdiendo así la conciencia.


	6. capitulo seis

**CAPITULO 6**

El gran lord del oeste había llegado dispuesto a acabar con aquel oni insignificante, pero un gran resplandor lo detuvo cegándolo por unos segundos, cuando volvió la vista vio un pequeño bulto caer, claro que el enseguida supo de quien se trataba y sin saber por qué antes de que tocara el suelo la sujeto y camino hacia donde se encontraba su sirviente y sin ninguna delicadeza la puso sobre un árbol que servía de soporte para su cabeza. Rápidamente se dirigió a donde olfateaba a su protegida.

-rin, ya puedes salir- dijo, mientras veía como una niña salía de su escondite.

-señor sesshomaru, que bueno que regreso- le dijo sonriente.

-vámonos- ordeno el youkai habiendo comprobado que rin no tuviese ninguna herida.

-¡siiii! le contesto una muy feliz niña, siguiéndolo.

**X-X-X**

Al llegar a donde hace unos momentos la niña había salido corriendo, esta miro por todos lados pero no veía ni a kagome ni al señor yaken.

-señor sesshomaru y el señor yaken y la señorita kagome donde se encuentran-pero al no recibir respuesta solo siguió a su padre (como secretamente ella lo llamaba) y sonrió al ver que cerca de donde se detuvo estaban aquellos que buscaba, así que se acercó y se preocupó al ver que ninguno de los dos se encontraba despierto. Sesshomaru al percatarse de la preocupación de la pequeña dijo.

-solo están inconscientes- mientras dirigía su atención a una miko que empezaba a reaccionar.

-mmm-se quejaba una miko tratando de enfocar la mirada-¿qué sucedió?-preguntaba tocándose la cabeza y mirando a la primera persona que tenía enfrente.

-parece ser que te desmayaste kagome, dime te encuentras bien?-pregunto la niña a una muy confundida sacerdotisa.

-umm ¿enserio? no lo recuerdo "solo recuerdo que estaba a punto de morir y después nada, a no ser que sesshomaru me haya salvado, jajaja no eso es imposible" pensaba kagome sin querer desviando la mirada hacia sesshomaru.

-que me ves humana- pregunta el daiyokai al ver que kagome no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-se sobresalta kagome al escuchar el tono frio con el que le hablo el youkai- ¿yo? nada, bueno me preguntaba si tu...

-¡kagome!- aparece frente a ella el youkai de cabellera castaña- perdóname por dejarte sola, ¿estás bien?, ¿por qué no me esperaste en donde te deje?, ¿que paso? ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿los conoces?- decía un preocupado taishi, mientras que la sacerdotisa y rin tenían una gran gota en la cabeza al ver que no dejaba siquiera contestar una pregunta de las tantas que había dicho.

-hey, tranquilo taishi- le dice la miko agarrándole la mano- en primera estoy bien, en segunda no me quede en el lugar en donde me dijiste por que capte la energía de otro oni al igual que la de rin y yaken, en tercera si los conozco-termina regalándole una sonrisa.

-qué bueno- suelta un suspiro y voltea la mirada hacia rin- hola ¿cómo estas rin?

-muy bien señor taishi.

-qué bueno- le dice haciéndole una caricia en su cabeza- señor sesshomaru me gustaría que retomáramos el tema que dejamos pendiente- dice tornándose serio, pero voltea al sentir como alguien le picaba con el dedo.

-este, creo que ya me perdí, ¿tú los conoces a ellos?-pregunta kagome, pero al recordar que el buscaba a alguien, comienza a atar cabos.

-taishi no me digas que- pero es interrumpida.

-si kagome yo buscaba al señor seshomaru quien es mi amo- pero ahora él es el interrumpido.

-no tienes por qué darle explicaciones a una simple humana- se escucha decir a un youkai que ni siquiera había volteado a mirar a quien le dirigía esas palabras, pero enseguida enfrente de él estaba una humana muy enojada por el anterior comentario.

-para tu información gran lord del oeste- diciendo esto último sarcásticamente- esta humana, tiene nombre y es kagome, creo yo, que a un youkai de tu clase no le es tan difícil memorizar esa simple palabra-termina de decir sin una pisca de temor mirándolo fijamente, taishi estaba sorprendido de la forma en como esa pequeña humana le había hablado a su señor, jamás, ni siquiera los youkais de alto rango se habían dirigido a su señor con tanta confianza y atrevimiento, al volver de su asombro se percata que sesshomaru estaba por atacar a kagome cuando

-señorita kagome porque no me acompaña a conseguir alimentos para el desayuno, ya está saliendo el sol- decía una niña jalando a la miko de sus ropas.

-está bien rin sirve que nos damos un baño vi un rio cerca de aquí- la agarra de la mano y se alejan, un suspiro se deja escuchar de un youkai de ojos marrones, entendiendo el por qué se había detenido su amo y el porqué de la intervención de la niña.

-"maldita humana, la próxima vez no se salvara"-pensaba un muy enojado daiyokai.

-amo bonito, que paso?- preguntaba un recién despierto yaken.

-cállate yaken o te mato- le dirigió una mirada asesina al youkai verde para enseguida mirar al otro youkai- taishi porque viajas con esa humana-pregunta a su general.

-bueno, nos encontramos por casualidad y le ofrecí mi ayuda ya que ella también busca a alguien- responde con una sonrisa al recordar cómo se conocieron.

-mhp- es lo único que sale de los labios del lord del oeste, mientras de un salto sube a descansar a un árbol y se pone a meditar el por qué una simple humana le resulta tan enigmática y es que como era posible que le hubiera hablado así, o por que viajaba sola sin sus compañeros, de su estúpido medio hermano lo entendía por lo que paso aquel día, pero los demás?. Pero sobre todo que había sido esa energía que desprendió la miko y que no lo recordaba-"tonterías, no es más que otro simple humano repugnante como otros"-pensaba cerrando sus ojos.

**X-X-X**

Ya habían pasado varios días en donde sesshomaru había aceptado ir a su castillo y también a duras penas había aceptado que kagome viajara con ellos claro por la insistencia que había puesto su protegida y ahora descansaban en un hermoso lugar con un claro cerca y de una excelente vista, claro que el velando por la seguridad de sus acompañantes aunque no lo demostrara, así que decidió ir a dar un paseo cerca de ahí.

-"creo que esta es mi oportunidad" pensaba una joven que había visto alejarse a un youkai, así que se levantó con mucho cuidado para no despertar a los demás y siguió el aura del demonio-"solo espero y el si me pueda dar respuestas"- pensaba la miko mientras se acercaba a su objetivo-"ay que nervios, porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí, pero es cierto que él es un daiyokai y aquella voz me dijo que solo un daiyokai sabia la ubicación de ese árbol, jaja que ironía yo buscando como loca todo este tiempo a alguien que me diera razón de ese árbol y no recordaba que sesshomaru era un daiyokai si no hubiera sido por rin yo ni en cuenta, que distraída soy"-decía mientras embelesada miraba la imagen más bella que sus ojos habían visto, un apuesto youkai miraba la luna dándole está un poco de luz a su rostro que lo hacía ver como una imagen de un libro de fantasías , pero volviendo a la realidad se acercó a él y se situó a su lado viendo aquel espectáculo que la noche les regalaba.

-es hermoso- escucho sesshomaru decir a kagome, que desde hace un rato había sentido su presencia pero que por curiosidad no había dicho nada.

-¿qué haces aquí humana?- fue el turno de kagome de escuchar las palabras del youkai, así que armándose de valor claro sin dejárselo mostrar lo miro.

-bueno… hace días que yo te quería preguntar algo, pero no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo- dijo la miko.

-y que te hace pensar que yo contestare a tus preguntas- pregunto este sin quitar la mirada del astro que con orgullo portaba en su frente.

-"por qué será que no me sorprende su respuesta" -suspiro- por favor sesshomaru créeme que si no fuera de suma importancia este asunto no estaría rebajándome al hacerte una pregunta precisamente ati, y por primera vez el youkai voltea a mirarla así que ella prosigue.

-si no encuentro a quien busco, este mundo tanto como el mío van a dejar de existir tal y como los conocemos ahora- dice muy seriamente.

-mhp, no me interesan tus asuntos humana- le dice mientras se dispone a marcharse.

-espera por favor, hare lo que me pidas si me dices donde encontrar al árbol sabio- grita kagome y al ver que este se detiene al nombrar al árbol sabio sospecha que después de todo este tiempo al fin había encontrado a alguien que sabía de su ubicación.

-"por qué esta humana busca al árbol sabio"- pensaba sesshomaru al haberse quedado parado cuando escucho a la humana nombrar aquel youkai, sin voltear la mirada dice.

-¿quién te hablo sobre ese youkai?

-"mmm, parece que ahora si tengo tu atención querido youkai" piensa kagome mientras se ríe mentalmente- no te lo diré hasta que me lleves con él, porque por tu reacción puedo ver que sabes donde se encuentra.

-"insolente" pensó el lord- bien humana, te llevare pero que no se te olvide que me debes un favor- sonrió ahora el mentalmente al imaginarse la cara de la miko que seguramente ya no se acordaba de lo que hace unos momentos había dicho y llevándose esa imagen desapareció.

-bravo kagome, solo a ti se te ocurre decir esa barbaridad, are lo que me pidas si me dices donde encontrarlo- imitaba su propia voz- ahora sabe kami que se le vaya a ocurrir a ese demonio ¡umm! -suspiro - almenos algo bueno salió de todo esto, no tengo que seguir buscando a ese mentado arbol, youkai o lo que sea- dijo mientras regresaba al campamento para poder dormir lo que restaba de la noche.

**X-X-X**

En una colina con verdes pastizales tres youkai y una niña veían descender de un dragón de dos cabezas a una azabache con una gran mochila amarilla y una hermosa sonrisa como de costumbre mientras saludaba a todos.

-perdón por la tardanza-dice dejando su mochila en el suelo

-no te preocupes kagome a penas íbamos a partir- dice taishi mirándola con una sonrisa.

-pero que cosas dices si llevamos horas esperando a esta mocosa-dice yaken histérico.

-y quien pidió tu opinión sapo- dice kagome dándole una mirada furiosa.

-ya basta yaken- dice sesshomaru dándole con una mirada una advertencia.

-si amo bonito- voltea a ver a kagome con enojo y esta le saca la lengua.

-humana- dice el daiyokai mirando lo que hacía- vámonos, dice mientras camina.

-ehh si- se sonroja kagome, al verse descubierta por el yokai. Y así comenzaron con su camino que los llevaría esa tarde con el árbol sabio.

X-X-X

-vaya hasta que llegamos- dice taishi – menos mal que queda de paso hacia el castillo.

- si por fin mi amo bonito se va a librar de esa humana exasperante – dice yaken recargándose en un árbol, sonriéndole a kagome.

- kagome es cierto después de esto terminara nuestro trato – dice el youkai castaño con evidente tristeza siendo imitado por una niña.

- bueno es cierto, pero no se pongan así, al menos algo bueno resulto de esto y fue conocerte taishi – dice acercándose a taishi y agarrando su mano para después voltear hacia rin y sostenerle igualmente su mano – y pasar más tiempo juntas rin – le dice.

-pero que cursilerías – dice el youkai verde – si el que esta humana se vaya es lo mejor para todos, pero sobre todo para mi amo bonito.

- no diga esas cosas señor yaken. Porque desde que kagome viaja con nosotras usted no ha tenido que cuidarme – dice rin sacándole la lengua.

- "es verdad no lo había pensado por ese lado, si la humana se va tendré que volver a cuidar a esa mocosa insoportable" – pensaba ahora un muy angustiado yaken.

- humana- dice un fastidiado demonio – no tengo tu tiempo vamos – dice mirándola y empezando con su andar- yaken, ustedes se quedan aquí hasta que regrese- dijo sin siquiera mirarlos.

- si ya voy – corre una miko para alcanzar al demonio – espérame – dice una muy cansada miko, situándose a lado del youkai que no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención – "esto es realmente tenebroso" – piensa kagome pegándose sin querer al demonio.

- "pero que le pasa a esta humana"- piensa sesshomaru, pero sale de sus pensamiento al llegar al lugar, sin más la mira y le dice – llegamos.

-pero sesshomaru, ¿Qué es esta barrera? – pregunta la sacerdotisa al divisar una barrera de color amarilla, reconociéndola enseguida voltea furiosa a mirar al youkai – sesshomaru – trata de tranquilizarse – esta barrera no permite pasar a nadie que no sea un daiyokai – dice la miko respirando hondo.

- mhp, que recuerde tu solo me pediste que te trajera- dice sin quitar su expresión de siempre.

-PUDISTE HABER MENCIONADO ESE DETALLE- grita una exasperada kagome al verlo tan sereno, pero enseguida se arrepiente de haberle gritado cuando ve como frunce el ceño. Pero antes de que pasara algo unas hojas rodean a kagome dejándolos sorprendidos a ambos y ven como las hojas vuelan hacia adentro de la barrera.

-supongo que tengo que seguirlas- dice en un susurro kagome caminando hacia la barrera ante la atenta mirada de un youkai.

-"imposible"-piensa el youkai al ver como kagome pasa la barrera sin ningún problema- "que extraño, jamás había visto que el árbol dejara pasar a un humano cualquiera, será posible que lo que dijo esa humana sea cierto" piensa mientras atraviesa la barrera.

-parece ser que hasta aquí llegan las hojas- dice kagome tratando de sentir la presencia de aquel youkai, pero curiosamente la sentía justamente enfrente de ella pero no veía más que un simple árbol común y corriente.

-vaya al parecer eres la primera que siente mi presencia-escucha kagome la voz de aquel árbol, que poco a poco de su tronco aparece una cara.

-bueno a decir verdad su presencia se siente en todo el lugar desde que pase la barrera pero es aquí donde se siente más fuerte, además de que esa hojas desaparecieron aquí- comenta kagome con una sonrisa.

-en eso tienes razón kagome- dice el youkai mirándola fijamente.

- vaya de verdad que has de ser muy sabio para saber mi nombre, entonces debo suponer que sabes a que he venido- pregunta kagome manteniéndole la mirada.

- en efecto pequeña miko, es por eso que mande por ti, esperaba tu llegada desde hace días, pero supongo que tuviste muchos contratiempos desde tu llegada-contesta.

-si desde que llegue han pasado muchas cosas, pero supe que sería así desde que pise esta época de nuevo y lo confirme cuando escuche la voz que me condujo hasta aquí.

-me alegra que lo sepas y que estés consiente de que las cosas no están nada bien y mucho menos a nuestro favor pequeña.

-¿a qué se refiere?- pregunto con preocupación.

-hay cosas que se tienen que saber a su debido tiempo, ya que alterarlo puede resultar catastrófico.

-dígame una cosa entonces gran sabio (como le había puesto kagome) que hago aquí si alterar el tiempo puede causar daños?-pregunta kagome con confusión, mientras que el árbol sonríe al ver la inteligencia de esa chica.

- estoy seguro que esa pregunta será respondida precisamente por ti pequeña.

-bien, me rindo veo que usted no está dispuesto a despejar mis dudas, así que dígame que necesita de mi- respiro resignada y ante esto el árbol volvió a sonreír.

-necesito que...

**X-X-X**

Había seguido a la miko desde que ingreso a la barrera, pero por alguna razón el árbol se había encargado de perderla de vista, hasta que sintió que kagome traspasaba aquella barrera y maldijo por lo bajo al no enterarse de nada pero entonces sintió el poder que emanaba el árbol dándole a entender que lo siguiera.

-príncipe sesshomaru, en que puedo ayudarlo- pregunto el árbol.

-déjate de estupideces, sabes perfectamente porque estoy aquí así que habla de una vez- dijo sesshomaru cruzándose de brazos.

-pensé que los asuntos relacionados con humanos no le importaban en lo absoluto príncipe- rio el árbol al saber la reacción que su comentario produciría en el orgulloso daiyokai.

- y creo yo que sabes perfectamente que me molesta que se metan en mis asuntos, pero más me molesta que me quieras ver la cara de estúpido- respondió el daiyokai furiosamente.

- bien, debo suponer entonces joven príncipe que tiene una idea del por qué mande llamar a kagome?- se atrevió a preguntar aquel árbol milenario.

- si supiera no te lo estaría preguntando, sin embargo, tengo dos hipótesis del porque mandaste llamar a esa humana.

-me temo decirle mi príncipe, que al igual que le dije a esa pequeña no puedo hablar de más, pero al imaginarme sus hipótesis puedo asegurarle que está en lo cierto con una de ellas, así que es por eso que me tomo la libertad de pedirle que acompañe a la miko a la misión que le encomendé.

-mhp- dice el youkai y desaparece rápidamente.

-se fuerte kagome - dice el youkai volviendo a tomar la apariencia de un simple árbol.

**¡Konnichiwa! Espero y les haya agradado este capítulo y aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que se han tomado un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia que apenas va iniciando. Les prometo que haré todo lo posible por actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.**

**SALUDOS A TODOS ¡ Sayônara!**


	7. capitulo siete

**CAPITULO 7**

Caminando con tranquilidad iba una joven perdida en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se dio cuenta que había llegado donde se encontraban los demás.

-kagome que bueno que llegaste antes de que anocheciera- pero al ver que la nombrada no le había hecho ni el más mínimo caso, es más parecía que no se daba cuenta de que había llegado- kagome te encuentras bien?-pregunta el general un poco preocupado por su compañera.

-¿eh? si, si disculpa me perdí en mis pensamientos- le respondió sentándose frente al fuego que habían prendido momentos antes de que llegara la miko.

-si de eso me di cuenta- la imita sentándose junto a ella- kagome sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad?- le dice mientras le levanta la cabeza y la mira fijamente perdiéndose unos momentos en esos ojos chocolates hasta que kagome reacciona.

-si... cla..claro que lo sé- se aleja un poco para que este no viera sus mejillas sonrojadas- no te preocupes estoy bien- pero al ver que este no le quitaba la mirada decide cambiar de tema- en donde esta sesshomaru?- pregunta volteando a todas partes.

-pues pensamos que se había quedado a esperarte- le responde el youkai.

-pues pensaron mal ese maldito demonio me dejo sola- responde una muy indignada kagome- en fin preparare la cena- se levanta y se acerca a su mochila- pero es interrumpida por una pequeña que le extiende un pescado asado.

-no te molestes kagome ya nos encargamos de eso.

-muchas gracias rin- le dice para enseguida tomar el pescado y empezar a comerlo. Terminando de comer kagome decide que es hora de dormir así que como de costumbre desde que viaja con ellos arropa a rin a lado de ella para así poder dormir.

-"no puedo dormir, solo de pensar en lo que tengo que hacer se me hace imposible conciliar el sueño" piensa una joven mientras cambia de posición.

-esta energía es de sesshomaru- se levanta con cuidado- espero y me pida una disculpa- dice mientras se dirige a donde al parecer el daiyokai la llamaba.

-pero que manía la tuya el pensar que voy a hablarte desde aquí abajo sesshomaru- dice la sacerdotisa mirando hacia arriba de un gran árbol.

-piensas bajar o para que me llamaste por que supongo que elevar tu youki a esa magnitud no es coincidencia ya que sabes perfectamente que taishi no es capaz de sentirla al ser apenas perceptible- dice recargándose en el árbol con los brazos cruzados, cuando enfrente de ella aparece el lord de las tierras imitando la posición que tenía kagome sin recargarse en el árbol claro está.

-y dime sesshomaru que necesitas?-pregunta una muy sonriente kagome.

-cobrarme el favor que te hice al llevarte con el árbol sabio- dijo el lord, kagome al escuchar esas palabras deshizo su sonrisa automáticamente.

-"pensé que lo había olvidado" y bien que quieres?- dijo kagome mostrándose apacible, pero claro que sesshomaru noto su nerviosismo al haber borrado su sonrisa.

-quiero que cuides de rin, mientras yo no me encuentro en el castillo- dijo mirando la expresión de la sacerdotisa y esperando su plan diera resultado.

-"bingo" pensó kagome sonriendo- está bien acepto, pero no quiero que le menciones a rin que esto lo hago por un favor que te debo, porque no es así al contrario me alegra que me pidieras eso- le dice- bien si no hay nada más que hablar me voy a dormir tu deberías de hacer lo mismo- lo mira para enseguida dar la vuelta y caminar hacia su bolsa de dormir.

-"pero que le pasa a esta humana, porque no puso ninguna objeción si se supone que el árbol sabio le encomendó una misión, además porque me habla con tanta confianza, estúpida humana" termina de pensar mientras como es costumbre sube al árbol para vigilar los alrededores.

**X-X-X**

Al día siguiente kagome les había dado la buena noticia de que después de todo seguiría viajando con ellos, obviamente rin y taishi se pusieron muy contentos y aunque no lo hubiese demostrado también un youkai pequeño suspiraba satisfecho al enterarse de que esa sacerdotisa se haría cargo de rin. Estaban a solo 2 días de llegar al castillo cuando kagome percibió la energía de sus antiguos compañeros de viaje aunque desgraciadamente y como de costumbre sentía también la presencia de una energía maligna y de lo que buscaba pero antes de que se echara a correr alguien la detuvo.

-humana que haces? nuestro camino no es hacia ese lugar.

-pero sesshomaru- no la deja terminar.

-no me interesa, es parte del trato así que camina. dice retomando el camino, pero es jalado de la mano y llevado metros adelante por una miko que ponía una kekai para no ser escuchado.

-maldita humana, no te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima en tu vida porque te juro que lo lamentaras- dice el youkai sujetándola fuertemente del brazo encajando sus garras en ellas.

-¡auch!- se quejó la joven- sesshomaru basta, me lastimas- dice la miko con un nudo en la garganta al querer dejar caer unas lágrimas, mas sin embargo se negaba a soltar una sola lagrima enfrente del youkai- escúchame sesshomaru- dice seriamente la sacerdotisa mirándolo a los ojos, obviamente siendo soltada por el daiyokai

- necesito ir al lugar en donde esta inuyasha y los demás y no por lo que tú piensas si no porque es parte de lo que me encomendó el árbol y necesito tu ayuda porque es algo que también a ti te hace participe, como sé que también me pediste que fuera a tu castillo no solamente a cuidar de rin, por favor- le mira suplicante.

-bien, tu ganas miko, pero que te quede claro que después de ayudarte en lo que también estoy involucrado te quiero lo más lejos posible de mí.

- está bien, hare lo que me pides- dice quitando la kekai- ahora vamos- dice corriendo a toda velocidad.

-ustedes se quedan aquí- dice el demonio al grupo que se había mantenido unos metros atrás siguiendo el mismo camino por donde la miko había corrido.

**X-X-X**

-ya te dije que no se de lo que me estás hablando- decía kikio a un youkai con la misma vestimenta que portaba aquel otro youkai que murió a manos del lord del oeste.

-suéltala maldito, ya te dijo que ella no sabe nada- decía inuyasha frustrado al no poder atacar a aquel que aprisionaba a su amada.

-inuyasha, cálmate o vas a provocar que lastime a la señorita kikio- le decía miroku sujetándole el hombro, mientras que más atrás se encontraba sango junto con kirara que solo había aceptado ir por su amigo inuyasha, ya que desde nunca le había agradado esa otra sacerdotisa que su amigo había escogido por sobre su querida amiga kagome.

-¿Qué está pasando?- decía una recién llegada kagome tomando aire.

-Jajaja, pero que conveniente- dice el youkai apretando más el agarre que tenía sobre kikio.- dime kikio que se siente ser descubierta por tu peor enemiga enfrente de tu querido hanyo- sonríe mientras la suelta dejándola caer duramente al piso. Sin pensarlo dos veces inuyasha corre hacia kikio y la aleja.

- kikio estas bien- le pregunta el hanyo.

-si inuyasha- lo mira- que esperas mátalo- le dice a un sorprendido inuyasha, pero pensando que es normal ya que su mujer está asustada se levanta dispuesto a atacar con su colmillo de acero.

-_viento cortante_- grita pero se sorprende al ver que su ataque es repelido por la kekai de kagome.

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO KAGOME, ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCA- grita muy exaltado el medio demonio al ver la locura que cometió kagome y sin pensarlo camina hasta quedar frente a ella- quítate de ahí o no respondo kagome- la sujeta fuertemente de la mano en donde aún estaba fresca la herida que le había hecho sesshomaru y comienza a jalarla para que se quite de ahí.

-suéltame inuyasha, me haces daño- le dice kagome tratando de quitarle la mano y soportando el dolor que el agarre provocaba.

- no más del que tú me estás haciendo al ponerte de lado de la persona que quiere lastimas a mi kikio, jamás pensé que llegarías a tanto- le dice deteniéndose un momento y mirándola furioso.-

-PERO COMO SE TE PUEDE SI QUIERA OCURRIR LA ESTUPIDA IDEA DE QUE YO QUIERO HACERTE DAÑO- le grita kagome dándole una fuerte cachetada.

- no lo pienso, lo estoy viendo- dice inuyasha sujetándola ahora de los dos brazos y jalándola- jamás te lo perdonare kagome si para eso regresaste hubiera preferido **jamás volverte a ver**- termina siendo golpeado y arrojado varios metros en el suelo.

-te dijo que la soltaras- dijo un elegante sesshomaru- mirando ahora a una miko que se había quedado sin habla por las palabras que le dirigió su antiguo amor- humana apresúrate.

-si claro- camina hacia kikio, pero antes de llegar un hanyo se pone enfrente de ella.

-no permitiré que le hagas más daño a kikio. Al escuchar esas palabras algo se encendió dentro de kagome.

-quítate de mi camino inuyasha, porque te advierto que no me importa pasar encima de ti con tal de obtener lo que busco- todos se sorprendieron de la determinación de la joven al pronunciar esas palabras y se dieron cuenta que en verdad no estaba bromeando.

- no te atreverías- dice un muy confiado inuyasha cuando es arrojado varios metros de su amada.

-no debiste haber dicho eso inuyasha- dice kagome retomando su camino, pero antes de llegar kikio se pone de pie y le apunta con su arco, para después dispararle.

-¡kagome!- se escuchó el grito de sango y miroku al ver la flecha dirigirse a gran velocidad hacia ella pero sin poder creerlo ven como antes de llegar a ella la flecha se desintegra.

-de verdad piensas que con este poder tan insignificante vas a poder vencerme- sonríe – pero que ingenua- termina kagome alzando su mano y haciendo levitar a kikio. Inuyasha al ver esa escena se dirige a toda velocidad a rescatar a su amada pero es interceptado por su medio hermano.

- quítate de enfrente sesshomaru- le grita.

-un insignificante hanyo no le da órdenes al gran sesshomaru, pero son interrumpidos de su plática al escuchar a la amada de inuyasha.

- MALDITA TE VAS A ARREPENTIR, BAJAME EN ESTE MOMENTO- gritaba kikio- "por qué no puedo moverme, si se trata de kagome, ella jamás me superara"- pensaba la miko pero es regresada a la realidad por aquella a la que llamaban su reencarnacion.

-lamento decepcionarte querida, pero esto se termina aquí- sonríe- aunque para tu suerte no pienso matarte solo quiero algo que ya no te pertenece desde que decidiste traicionar tus votos como sacerdotisa.

- no se de lo que estás hablando, si haces esto para obtener a inuyasha no te va funcionar por que el me ama.

- jajajaja, de verdad piensas que esto lo hago por inuyasha, no puedo creer hasta donde llega tu cinismo kikio- se torna seria de nuevo- no me quieras ver la cara kikio porque me basto ver esa conversación que mantuviste con el otro youkai para darme cuenta de todo.

-CALLATE- grito kikio

- NO ESTA VEZ NO PIENSO CALLARME- voltea hacia inuyasha- discúlpame inuyasha, pero me creas o no, no pienso seguir callándome, ni mucho menos ser partícipe de esta mentira que has creado kikio.

-inuyasha, tu sabes que ella está mintiendo, tú me conoces- comienza a llorar para tratar de convencer una vez más al hanyo.

-si kikio yo creo en ti pero escuchare esta vez lo que kagome tiene que decir- la mira- habla kagome antes de que me arrepienta.

-inuyasha como puedes si quiera escuchar la sarta de mentiras que dirá esta mujer- decía desesperada kikio.

- ya basta, deja de fingir y si aún te queda un poco de decencia como la sacerdotisa buena que alguna vez fuiste di la verdad- dijo, pero al no recibir respuesta prosiguió- bien- toma aire- inuyasha según lo que te conto kikio ¿Cómo fue que regreso a la vida?- le pregunta al hanyo mirándolo.

- ella me dijo que la perla de shikon le cumplió el deseo- contesto.

- y aun así no se te hizo raro que la perla no desapareciera al cumplir con dicho deseo, porque según yo lo que recuerdo es que al cumplir un deseo la perla desaparece para llegar a otras manos, ya que hasta no pedir el deseo correcto la perla jamás desaparecerá- termina de decir kagome.

- yo… no lo había pensado- dice el hanyo empezando a temer lo peor.

-claro lo supuse, pero bien- dirige su mirada a una preocupada kikio- si estoy en lo correcto el amo de este youkai- dice mirando a un sonriente youkai del cual todos se habían olvidado por un momento- fue el que te concedió volver a la vida a cambio de la perla de shikon ¿no es así?- mira de nuevo a kikio.

-NO ESO NO ES VERDAD- grita al ver que kagome acaba de dar en el clavo.

- pero por supuesto que es verdad- sonríe- lo que aun no entiendo a ciencia cierta es porque no les diste la verdadera perla de shikon si no una imitación- dice kagome con una mano en el mentón al pensar en lo que acababa de decir y llamando la atención de un cierto youkai que esperaba ansioso ese momento. -es por eso que este demonio te trajo aquí, porque se dio cuenta que les habías tomado el pelo, pero claro tu no contabas con que se dieran cuenta y mucho menos contabas con que en el momento de secuestrarte inuyasha se diera cuenta. Por lo visto no fuiste tan inteligente como lo pensabas kikio. Todos estaban sorprendidos de las palabras y actitud de su amiga pero fueron sacados de su asombro por el youkai que los había llevado hasta ahí.

-bravo, bravo- dice aplaudiendo- realmente eres sorprendente humana, pero bien ya que resolviste parte del misterio te daré un poco de crédito y mostrare la prueba que confirma lo que has dicho- dice sacando de su túnica una perla y arrojándola a los pies de inuyasha- ahí está la perla falsa que me dio tu mujer- le dice a un sorprendido hanyo que voltea hacia kikio con lágrimas a punto de caer.

-cómo pudiste kikio- dice con la mirada más triste.

- inuyasha yo…

-¡basta kikio! se acabó, por favor no mientas más- escucha kikio las palabras de inuyasha con lágrimas en los ojos.

- inuyasha no me puedes juzgar, yo… lo hice por nosotros, por nuestro amor- lloraba desconsolada.

- no me vengas con eso, porque lo único que conseguiste fue terminar con esto, no sabes cuánto te odio no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida- termina un dolido inuyasha dejándose caer.

-bien esto es patético, ahora a lo que vine- dice el youkai con túnica dirigiéndose a kagome con suma rapidez pero no la suficiente para el príncipe del oeste que se atraviesa en su camino y le dice a la miko.

- apresúrate humana, has lo que tengas que hacer de una buena vez- dice mientras se dispone a pelear con el youkai que tan solo lo esquiva con dificultad.

- si- dice kagome viendo a kikio y extendiendo su mano empieza a atraer de las ropas de kikio la auténtica perla de shikon.

-¡maldita! ¿Qué haces? esa perla me pertenece- grita kikio al ver como la verdadera perla sale de sus ropas sin poder evitarlo.

- lo dudo mucho kikio, si fuera así la perla te hubiera cumplido tu deseo, porque lo que tú no sabes es que después de que muriera naraku pedí como deseo que solo las personas con un corazón puro fueran capases de pedir un deseo a la perla- dice tomándola, haciendo que con el contacto la perla brillara con intensidad.

- ¿qué dijiste?- pregunta un youkai que apenas y podía esquivar los ataques de su adversario- maldita sea todo esto no ha sido más que una pérdida de tiempo- dice mientras desaparece.

-vámonos sesshomaru, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí- dice kagome girando para regresar por donde había aparecido, dejando así a kikio tirada en el suelo.

-kagome espera por favor- dice inuyasha acercándose a kagome- discúlpame por favor yo...

-shhh-le pone un dedo la miko en los labios- no digas nada inuyasha-lo abraza y le susurra en el oído- a pesar de todo te entiendo-se sorprende el hanyo-yo te perdono jamás te odiaría y no sabes cómo me duele dejarte en estas circunstancias pero tengo algo que hacer, pero si me necesitas búscame- se separa y le da un beso en la mejilla y voltea hacia sango y miroku- chicos cuiden de el por favor.

-claro kagome no te preocupes- dice sango.

-gracias, bueno adiós- dice kagome siguiendo al daiyokai.

**X-X-X**

En un lugar frio y sombrío se encontraba un youkai inclinándose ante su amo.

-mi señor, las cosas no salieron como las esperábamos- dice levantando la cabeza.

-que ha sucedido Nozomo- pregunta aquel ser.

-la sacerdotisa del futuro menciono que nadie que no tenga un alma pura puede utilizar la perla de shikon, ya que fue un deseo que ella misma pidió-termina de explicar nozomo a su amo.

-ya veo- dice aquel ser sin inmutarse de lo dicho por su sirviente- se quedó ella con la perla ¿no es así?

-si mi señor, se la quitó a la otra sacerdotisa.

-bien, entonces dejaremos que kagome cuide la perla por nosotros hasta el momento indicado. Nozomo tráeme a kikio- dice tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-si mi señor- desaparece el youkai.

-"todo va saliendo de acuerdo a mis planes" -sonríe- jajajajaja.

**X-X-X**

Un youkai y una sacerdotisa caminaban hacia donde habían dejado a sus compañeros de viaje cuando el silencio fue roto por kagome.

-sesshomaru ¿sabes? estando en esta época me confundo un poco, pero supongo que tú debes de saberlo, dime ¿que día es luna nueva?

-hoy- contesto secamente cuando es aturdido por un grito.

-¿queeeee?"No puede ser tiene que ser hoy" pensaba angustiada.

-y ahora que sucede humana- se para para mirarla.

-es necesariamente urgente que lleguemos al lago que se encuentra en tus tierras antes de que salga la luna- dice apartándose un poco al ver la cara de molestia del youkai.

-de verdad que tu estupidez me sorprende, pero dime para que quieres ir al- pero es interrumpidos.

-sesshomaru no hay tiempo para explicaciones te lo diré cuando lleguemos al lago ahora ay que apresurarnos- dice la miko comenzando a correr.

-de verdad que es estúpida- dice el youkai al convertirse en una esfera azul y volar hasta quedar enfrente de la sacerdotisa.

-sostente- le dice mientras comienza a elevarse.

-por ahí hubieras comenzado- dice la miko con una gota en la cabeza y sujetándose de la estola de sesshomaru, hasta que llegan en donde comían sus compañeros, pero rápidamente sesshomaru habla.

-yaken, taishi quiero que se vayan volando al castillo y esperen ahí hasta que llegue- dice mirándolos, para enseguida mirar a rin- se buena niña rin.

-si señor sesshomaru-responde feliz la niña.

-y tu kagome- pregunta taishi, pero no le respondió precisamente kagome.

-ella viene conmigo- dijo sesshomaru preparándose a volar- humana- dice haciéndole entender que se sostenga y ella rápidamente captando el mensaje sujeta de nuevo la estola y mientras sus pies van dejando el suelo grita.

-estaré bien no se preocupen, cuídense- es lo último que dice antes de perder a sus amigos de vista.

Konnichiwa! Espero y este capítulo haya cumplido con sus expectativas.

He de aclarar en este capítulo que kagome no pidió de deseo que desapareciera la perla como sucede en el anime, después se aclarara el por qué….Dejando esto aclarado nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ¡MATA NE!


	8. Capitulo ocho

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen a mi si no a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.**

**CAPITULO 8**

Después de un largo viaje para nuestra miko, por fin habían arribado a su destino y para su suerte faltaban algunos minutos para que la luna se hiciera presente.

-que bien llegamos justo a tiempo- dice la miko caminando hacia el lago y quitándose los zapatos y la ropa.

-pero qué diablos haces humana- dice el youkai al ver como la miko empieza a quitarse las ropas.

-relájate quieres no me voy a desnudar, no tendrás tanta suerte- le dice sonriendo- afortunadamente traigo mi pijama abajo de mi ropa-termina de decir Kagome al quedarse en pijama.

-"a eso le llama pijama, como se ve que a esta humana le gusta exhibirse"- piensa el demonio al ver el camisón que portaba kagome ceñido completamente a su cuerpo y llegándole dos dedos encima de la rodilla.

-realmente era necesario ¿qué te quites la ropa?-pregunta Sesshomaru acercándose a Kagome.

-tan mal se me ve- piensa Kagome en voz alta- si… es necesario porque me voy a meter al lago, así que escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir.

-no me trates como un estúpido porque no soy tu humana, así que ve al grano de una vez por todas.

-ay pero que genio- dijo la joven mirándolo- de acuerdo necesito que pases parte de tu energía demoniaca a la perla de shikon.

-eso es imposible ya que al mantenerla contigo tú la estas purificando.

-eso ya lo sé pero confía en mi yo hare que las dos energías puedan estar juntas sin tocarse algo así como agua y aceite.

-¿qué es eso?-pregunto el youkai al escuchar esa palabra extraña que había pronunciado la miko.

-"es verdad olvide que él no entiende esas palabras" mmm olvídalo quieres, solo confía en mí sé que algún día me lo vas a agradecer-le dice con una sonrisa.

-no digas tonterías, jamás tendré agradecimiento a alguien de tu especie, pero por esta vez hare lo que me pides- comenta sesshomaru acercando la mano a la perla e increíblemente al tocarla no le ocurrió nada como él pensaba así que paso parte de su energía a esta tornándose de una mitad verde y de la otra mitad rosa.

-bien es hora, tu quédate aquí y por ningún motivo se te vaya ocurrir meterte al lago pase lo que pase o sientas- dice kagome caminando hacia el lago y como si fuera magia camino hasta el centro del lago en donde la luna comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia. Kagome al ver que la luna estaba en el punto exacto agarro la perla con ambas manos y las elevo haciendo que la luna iluminara la perla.

-"por favor kami, ayúdame para tener la suficiente energía que se requiere para quitar el sello"- pensaba Kagome mientras alrededor de ella se comenzaba a formar un circulo que dejaba ver el fondo del lago.

-"es hora"-pensó la azabache para concentrarse e ir descendiendo y ser cubierta por el agua.

-"que está pasando, otra vez esa energía"-pensaba un daiyokai sin apartar en ningún momento la vista de Kagome hasta que vio que fue cubierta por el agua, sin poder evitarlo se acercó dispuesto a ver qué pasaba, pero entonces una explosión se dejó ver en donde hace unos momentos la mujer había sido cubierta y una luz se hizo presente, dejándolo sin vista por unos momentos, hasta que una energía muy conocida para él se dejó sentir, acercándose cada vez más a donde se encontraba y entonces lo vio cargando a una pálida miko en brazos.

-padre-dijo un sorprendido youkai como siempre escondiéndolo bajo su máscara de frialdad.

-me alegra volverte a ver hijo- dijo el gran general perro.

-será mejor que vayamos al castillo tenemos que hablar- dijo mientras se convertía en una esfera de luz y volaba en dirección al castillo siendo seguido por su hijo.

**X-X-X**

Dos daiyokais iban llegando a un hermoso castillo. Sin embargo los soldados que custodiaban la entrada no podían creer lo que veían, su antiguo amo entraba acompañado de su hijo y una mujer descansaba en los brazos del general perro. Cuando llegaron a la puerta todos los youkais que trabajaban en el castillo se quedaron estupefactos al ver a Inu-no-taisho parado ahí como si nada.

-parece ser que todos sintieron mi presencia- dice el general mirando a todos, mientras escuchaba toda clase de comentarios por su regreso-bien ya que necesito ponerme al tanto- mira a su hijo- hazte cargo de la muchacha-dice extendiéndole a Kagome pero al ver que su hijo no tiene la intención de siquiera tocarla alguien más habla.

-señor yo soy amigo de kagome, si me lo permite yo me hare cargo de ella- dice taishi inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-bien, llévala a alguna de las habitaciones principales y encárgate que una empleada se haga cargo de sus necesidades para cuando despierte.

-si señor- la toma delicadamente y se va.

-Aimi- llama el general a una youkai de avanzada edad.

-dígame mi señor- se inclina.

-en tres horas manda a llamar a todos los empleados al patio principal.

-lo que usted ordene señor- se aleja la youkai tranquilamente.

-señor Sesshomaru, que bueno que regreso- dice Rin sin percatarse del hombre que estaba a lado de su padre.

-¿has sido buena niña Rin?- pregunta Sesshomaru ante la atenta mirada de su padre que se acerca a la niña y se asombra al ver que no tiene ni una gota de miedo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?-pregunta con curiosidad.

-mi nombre es Rin señor Inu-no-taisho- se inclina al igual que todos lo habían echo. Sesshomaru se sorprende al escuchar decir el nombre de su padre a la niña ya que el jamás había mencionado su nombre frente a la niña, pero espera a que sus dudas se aclaren cuando escucha a su padre cuestionar de nuevo a la niña.

-¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre rin?-pregunta.

-vi su retrato en varias partes del castillo y una vez al ver el parecido que tenía con el señor Sesshomaru le pregunte al señor Yaken y él me dijo que usted es su padre y también su nombre- le responde tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

-Rin dile a Yaken que te lleve a jugar afuera- dice Sesshomaru viendo como la niña asiente y se va corriendo a buscar a Yaken.

-vaya, sí que me he perdido de muchas cosas, tu cuidando de una niña y sobre todo humana me sorprende-termina Inu-no-taisho con una sonrisa.

-creo que no es momento para hablar de mí, sino de ti- dice el príncipe del oeste al quererse zafar del interrogatorio que veía próximo venir de su padre. Inu-no-taisho al entender lo que su hijo pretendía prefirió dejarlo por la paz por el momento e indicándole con una seña que caminaran le dijo.

-tienes razón debemos hablar, pero me gustaría que esperáramos hasta que Kagome despierte, mientras tanto me gustaría que me pusieras al tanto de lo que ha ocurrido tras mi ausencia- le dice mientras entran a un gran despacho.

**X-X-X**

Habían transcurrido aproximadamente 8 horas desde que Kagome había sido llevada a un cuarto a descansar y los rayos del sol indicaban un nuevo día. Como había indicado Inu-no-taisho hablo con todo el personal diciéndoles que dentro de muy poco sabrían la razón del porqué de su supuesta muerte y que mientras tanto las cosas seguirían igual con la excepción de que el tomaría el mando, claro que algunos asuntos los seguiría llevando Sesshomaru, pero él también sabía que su hijo no estaba del todo listo para tomar su lugar. También ante la indignación de Sesshomaru dio la orden para que mandaran a buscar a Inuyasha ya que medio demonio o no seguía siendo su hijo, pero al enterarse del evento reciente decidió también traer a sus amigos con él para que fuera menos doloroso para el hanyo ya que era consciente de que la noticia de que estaba con vida sería otro golpe para el pobre hanyo. Volviendo con una cansada miko que intentaba abrir sus parpados acostumbrándolos a la luz que daba de lleno a su cara escucha unos golpes en su puerta.

-¿puedo pasar? escucha Kagome.

-si adelante- pronuncia con dificultad al sentir la boca pastosa.

-qué bueno que despertó, espero y haya descansado bien- le dice una youkai con el desayuno en una charola-espero y le guste, anda coma- le dice a una confundida miko que inspecciona la habitación.

-¿en dónde estoy? y ¿quién eres tú?

-oh disculpe mi falta de educación- dice inclinándose un poco- mi nombre es Ayami y estoy a sus órdenes señorita Kagome y está en castillo de los Taisho- responde gentilmente.

-si ya recuerdo, pero por favor llámame solo por mi nombre Ayami- se levanta y le extiende la mano mucho gusto creo que ya sabes mi nombre-le sonríe.

-mucho gusto Kagome, pero solo te diré así cuando estemos solas ¿de acuerdo?-le dice tomándole la mano- y bueno tu nombre lo sé porque aparte de que el señor Inu-no-taisho nos lo dijo- la mira con una pizca de picardía- cierto youkai de cabellos castaños no deja de hablar de la humana que conoció en el bosque por el exquisito aroma que desprendía-se detiene al escuchar a una muy sonrojada Kagome ahogarse con el jugo.

-cof,cof,cof-se golpea Kagome el pecho.

-¿qué sucede Kagome dije algo malo?-dice con una cara de malicia al igual que una sonrisa.

-no... jajaja...este creo que tomare un baño, en donde puedo hacerlo Ayumi? pregunta Kagome dispuesta a cambiar de tema ya que no le gusto para nada el tono ni la mirada con la que le conto el relato.

-"si claro" piensa la youkai- sígueme Kagome- se dirige a una puerta abriéndola- aquí podrás tomar un baño solo avísame para preparártelo como a ti te guste- le dice haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Kagome.

-esto es hermoso, ya veo quienes inventaron las tinas- dice Kagome observando cada detalle que se encontraba ahí- bueno pues me daré un baño pero no te preocupes yo puedo hacerlo sola- le dice a la youkai buscando su mochila.

-supongo que buscas este objeto extraño- la pregunta Ayumi sujetando la mochila.

-sí, que alegría pensé que la había extraviado-suspira a lidiada y sosteniéndola.

-afortunadamente la señorita Rin me la dio- le dijo- bueno te dejo sola vendré en un rato para ver si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?

-si clero, muchas gracias Ayumi- le dice la joven miko. Mientras cierra la puerta del baño.

**X-X-X**

-mmm, pero que relajante baño tome- dice Kagome cepillando su cabello- bien que me pondré- ya se al parecer va ser un día caluroso así que esto está perfecto- dice la miko sosteniendo un vestido de tirantes con caída libre corto color azul comenzando a vestirse, cuando estaba colocándose el ultimo zapato escucha que golpean la puerta.

-adelante Ayumi- contesta.

-Kagome el señor Inu-no-taisho quiere verte- le dice la youkai- anda ven te llevara al salón de juntas- dice mientras la sujeta de la mano.

-bien, pero ¿por qué tanta prisa Ayumi?- pregunta al ver como en vez de caminar parecen trotar.

-bueno eso es porque al joven Sesshomaru no le gusta esperar.

-pensé que solo el señor Inu-no –taisho quería hablar conmigo- dice mientras se detienen enfrente de una gran puerta de caoba y Ayumi toca la puerta, mientras escuchan un adelante.

-muchas gracias Ayumi te puedes retirar- dice el general al ver a Kagome parada en la puerta.

-Ohayou gozaimasu- dice Kagome un poco apenada al ver como todas las miradas iban dirigidas hacia ella.

-acércate Kagome- le dice Inu-no-taisho- tomándola de los hombros- Kagome creo que ya conoces a mi hijo Sesshomaru y a Taishi- pregunta obteniendo como respuesta el movimiento de cabeza de Kagome dando a entender que si-bien te presento a Kuro es mi mejor hombre de confianza, claro aparte de Taishi..

-mucho gusto señorita Kagome- le hace una reverencia.

-el gusto es mío señor Kuro- imita la acción del youkai que realmente se veía fuerte e incluso de la misma edad que el padre de Sesshomaru, con una cabellera azulada y suelta hasta la mitad de la espalda.

-creo que es irrelevante tener tantas consideraciones con una humana- dijo Sesshomaru cruzándose de bazos en un sillón.

-mi nombre es Kagome por si ya se te olvido-dice esta mirándolo retadoramente.

-Sesshomaru por favor... –pero es interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta.

-disculpe mi señor, pero su hijo Inuyasha ha llegado al castillo.

-Inuyasha- dice la chica en un susurro que todos los presentes escucharon y rápidamente se preocupa.

-bien, escóltalo hasta aquí por favor Ayumi y atiende a sus amigos. Termina de decir para continuar.

-se lo que te preocupa Kagome. Me han informado que eres una gran amiga para mi hijo Inuyasha, sin embargo no podemos esperar más, como están las cosas en este momento es indispensable tener aliados lo más pronto posible.

-entiendo señor Inu-no-taisho- es interrumpida.

-por favor llámame Toga- le sonríe, mientras se escucha un gruñido de desaprobación.

-está bien señor Toga- le sonríe- le decía que entiendo la posición por la que pasamos en estos momentos, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por Inuyasha él no está pasando por un buen momento.

- lo sé, también me informaron de lo que ocurrió ayer, pero sé que mi hijo es fuerte por eso me tome la libertad de que se enterara de todo antes de llegar al castillo para no atrasarnos en nuestra conversación.

-¿Qué? Usted no se lo dijo- pregunto Kagome sabiendo la reacción que tendría su amigo cuando llegara y tal como pasaba últimamente sus temores fueron escuchados cuando escucho el golpeteo de la puerta.

-adelante- dijo Toga, para enseguida dejar pasar a un sorprendido e indignado hanyo.

-pudiste haber tenido la decencia de ser tú el que me dijera que estabas vivo PADRE- dijo resaltando la última palabra.

-y tu podrías dejar de comportarte como un niño y esperar a que terminemos de hablar para que puedas decirme todo lo que piensas de mi Inuyasha.

-¡keh! Has lo quieras, al fin y al cabo solo vine porque me dijeron que Kagome estaba aquí y que ocurría algo grave en lo que ella estaba involucrada- dijo cruzando sus brazos y desviando la mirada para enseguida situarse al lado de Kagome que con una sonrisa le agarro la mano haciéndole entender al hanyo que contaba con ella y devolviéndole el gesto Inuyasha suavizo su mirada.

- bien pues comenzare por preguntarte Kagome ¿Cómo supiste la ubicación en donde me encontraba sellado? Pregunto mirando fijamente sus ojos para comprobar si lo que respondería fuera cierto o no.

-el árbol sabio me mandó llamar y el me dio indicaciones de dónde encontrarlo y que hacer para quitar el sello, puede comprobarlo con Sesshomaru el me acompaño- dijo mirándolo igual fijamente para que viera que no mentía ya que había descubierto sus intenciones.

-ya veo, y dime ¿te dio algunas otras indicaciones?

-sí, él me dijo que usted me diría que es lo que prosigue- dijo, mientras tomaba aire para continuar – más sin embargo yo le dije a su hijo que me iría de aquí en cuanto cumpliera con lo que me pidió el árbol-termino mirando a Sesshomaru.

- lo siento Kagome. Pero temo decirte que no puedo dejar que te vayas no solo por lo que te dijo el árbol si no porque gracias a ti pude volver de ese sueño- le dice mientras voltea a ver a Sesshomaru y este imitándolo dice.

-si realmente crees que es indispensable la ayuda de esta humana, a mí me da lo mismo siempre y cuando no se cruce en mi camino- dijo para enseguida mirar a Kagome.

-bien pues no se hable más Kagome te quedas por tiempo indefinido, al igual que tu Inuyasha.

-muchas gracias señor Toga si me perm…- pero no termina al sentir un ligero mareo y terminar agarrada de Inuyasha.

-Kagome estas bien- preguntan un youkai y un hanyo al mismo tiempo y mirándose fijamente frunciendo el ceño.

-si no se preocupen- dice tocándose el pecho- tan solo es cansancio- les sonríe.

-te llevare a descansar- dice Taishi.

-no es necesario, Kagome para eso me tiene AMI- dice Inuyasha con una venita en su frente.

-ya chicos pueden ir los dos, vamos- dice Kagome tomando a cada uno de un brazo.

-¿por qué esa cara Sesshomaru?- pregunta Toga a su hijo que miraba furiosamente al trio cerrar la puerta.

-me repugna ver cómo pueden ponerse a si por una simple humana- dice mirando a su padre.

-¿seguro?- sonríe, pero enseguida la borra cuando ve la mirada que le lanza su hijo.

-si me permiten decir- por primera vez habla Koru- esa miko tiene un gran poder, además de ser muy bella.

-así que lo sentiste Koru- dice Inu-no-taisho sentándose en su escritorio.

-muy apenas perceptible, pero si lo capte, tal vez gracias a los años que tengo-sonríe.

-pues no es la primera vez que pasa, sin embargo cada vez se hace presente con más fuerza- dice Sesshomaru uniéndose a la plática-tú debes saber de qué se trata padre ¿no es así?

- te equivocas Sesshomaru por primera vez en todos mis años no entiendo muchas cosas es por eso que he dejado de lado la plática pendiente hasta que averigüe todas estas incógnitas es por eso que iré a ver al árbol sabio lo más pronto posible tal vez él pueda aclararme algunas cosas.

-mhp, no me interesa lo que le pase a esa humana- dice mientras se retira.

-qué piensas Koru- habla el general perro.

-pues estoy casi seguro que la estadía de esa chiquilla va a traer muchos cambios- dice sonriendo siendo contestada igualmente por un pensativo Inu-no taisho.

-ya lo creo- fue lo último que salió de los labios de Toga.

**X-X-X**

Varios días habían pasado desde que tuvo ese mareo y para su pesar se habían hecho presente con más frecuencia. Además de que nuevos síntomas habían aparecido, cada vez que probaba bocado al poco rato lo devolvía y aunque trataba de todas las formas posibles de ocultárselos a sus amigos sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que se dieran cuenta. También había querido ir a su época para visitar a un doctor y ver qué era lo que le ocurría pero como estaban las cosas no podría irse tranquila ya que para su mala suerte casi a diario atacaban parte de las tierras del oeste. Así que tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa salió de su habitación para ir a ver a los niños que jugaban en el patio trasero.

-Kagome-gritan-Kagome-corre hacia ella Ayumi muy preocupada.

-¿qué pasa?-pregunta.

-están atacando el castillo y todos los mejores soldados incluyendo a los señores se fueron a acabar con unos onis en los límites de las tierras.-termina muy nerviosa

-cálmate-dice mientras piensa-"por qué no pude sentir nada" bien ve por Rin y Shippo que están en el patio, yo me encargare-le dice sosteniéndole la mano.

-está bien Kagome pero ten mucho cuidado-dice mientras a toda velocidad se va en busca de los niños.

-maldita sea, ayúdame kami- dice Kagome corriendo hacia la entrada del castillo.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Una batalla se llevaba a cabo en los límites de las tierras del oeste. Centenares me mounstruos de la clase más baja parecían no tener fin y por supuesto que Inu-no-Taisho, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Taishi y Koru los eliminaban en un dos por tres.

-esto no tiene fin-decía Miroku mientras arrojaba varios pergaminos.

-tienes razón-le contestaba Inuyasha.

-_bakusaiga_-escuchan todos mientras se cubren de los trozos que caían en pedazos.

-por qué hiciste eso pudiste matarnos Sesshomaru-grita furioso Inuyasha.

-eres tan estúpido que no te das cuenta que es una trampa.-dice el daiyokai guardando a tokijin.

-a que te refieres-pregunta Inuyasha.

-es muy obvio joven príncipe-responde Kuro-durante estos días nos han enviado mounstruos de mayor poder y ahora nos envían esto.

-además que en esta ocasión los enviaron a los límites de las tierras-dice Taishi

-tienen razón se encargaron de enviarnos lo más lejos posible-dice Miroku analizando las palabras dichas por todos.

-pero por que harían eso-pregunta Inuyasha.

-para atacar el castillo sin ninguno de nosotros-responde Inu-no-taisho golpeando un árbol-y para nuestra desgracia fuimos un blanco fácil.

-ay que apresurarnos-dice Sesshomaru volviéndose una esfera y desapareciendo seguido de los demás.

**X-X-X**

-¡son demasiados Kagome!-grita Sango al esquivar un ataque-no creo que aguantemos por mucho tiempo, además son muy fuertes- decía mientras recibía su hiraikotsu.

-lo se Sango, los soldados se comienzan a cansar y no quiero más heridos, ni mucho menos muertes-decía Kagome lanzando flechas-jamás había visto unos youkais tan fuertes.

-cuidado sango-grita la azabache tirando a su amiga para evitar que la hirieran.

-gracias Kagome-le dice una cansada Sango, mientras se levantan para continuar luchando.

-"tengo que hacer algo" pensaba Kagome al mirar el panorama, cuando de pronto un dolor en el pecho se hizo presente haciendo que cayera al suelo "ahora no por favor, pero que es esta sensación".

-¡Kagome...!-gritaba Sango, pero esta no la escuchaba, solo se podía concentrar en un youkai que se veía a lo lejos sin hacer ningún movimiento, solo la miraba al igual que ella, pero lo más interesante para kagome era lo que tenía en sus manos, escuchaba un palpitar salir de aquel objeto que tenía en las manos aquel youkai cuando

-¡ahhhhhhh!-escucho un ruido el cual la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, pero más se sorprende cuando ve a su amiga con una gran herida en la pierna.

-¡Sango!-grito kagome sintiéndose culpable de haberse distraído en batalla. Por su culpa su amiga estaba herida tenía que hacer algo antes de que algo catastrófico pasara.

-Yu-le grito a un soldado.

-dígame señorita kagome- dijo el soldado.

-llévate a Sango de aquí y has que todos se retiren-le dijo mientras seguía disparando flechas.

-¿qué?-dijeron Yu y sango- pero señorita-lo corta Sango.-

-estás loca no pienso dejarte.

-Yu has lo que te digo inmediatamente si no quieres ver morir a tus soldados-dijo kagome ignorando por completo a Sango.

-está bien-le dice Yu, llevándose a Sango que gritaba como loca. Pasaron unos minutos y ya todos se habían retirado, en ese momento kagome hizo una kekai para ganar tiempo y concentrar su energía.

-"no me falles ahora" pensaba kagome al mirar su arco y sus flechas.

**X-X-X**

Ya estaban cerca del castillo y podían claramente sentir el olor a sangre. Sesshomaru que era el que iba mas adelante frunció el ceño al pensar que de entre tanta sangre podría estar la de rin sin pensarlo dos veces aumento la velocidad.

-"es otra vez esta energía" esa miko siempre tiene que estar en medio-dijo mientras fruncía nuevamente el ceño al distinguir un aroma que jamás había olfateado o al menos no lo recordaba, empezó a divisar el castillo pero le pareció extraño no escuchar ningún ruido ni ver a ningún soldado empezó a temer lo peor y eso lo enfureció, pero entonces diviso como una flecha con un gran poder espiritual salió disparada a una horda de youkais que no alcanzo a divisar ya que iban cubiertos por las túnicas que empezaba a odiar. Paro en seco al ver como se desintegraban los youkais y salía disparada por los alrededores una potente energía que sin duda mataría al instante a un youkai de bajo poder tal vez un daiyokai sufriría daños pero no para matarlo. Dejando sus pensamientos vio como la miko salió volando directo hacia un muro del castillo pero antes de que llegara la sostuvo y dejo salir un gruñido de dolor ya que aun inconscientemente tenía sus poderes espirituales rodeándola.

-estúpida humana- se quejó el youkai, pero se sorprendió al escuchar a la miko.

-estúpido perro-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa débil mirándolo.

-gracias-le dijo mientras desviaba la mirada para ver a los recién llegados.

-creo que se perdieron del show-dijo Kagome que aún seguía sostenida de Sesshomaru, todos sonrieron al escuchar a la miko.

-hiciste un buen trabajo Kagome- dijo Inu-no-taisho- te lo agradezco-dijo mientras se dirigía a ver a los heridos siendo seguidos por los demás, menos por Taishi.

-Kagome déjame llevarte a tu habitación has gastado mucha energía-dice acercándose a ella y cargándola en forma nupcial.

-gracias, pero me gustaría ayudar a los heridos-dice un poco sonrojada.

-está bien vamos-le dice mientras la lleva adentro, pero antes de entrar voltea para agradecerle de nuevo a Sesshomaru pero el ya no se encontraba ahí sin embargo cuando Taishi la dejo de nuevo en el suelo sintió húmedo su costado derecho llevando su mano se dio cuenta que era sangre, pero si no era de ella, pensó preocupada y en un susurro pronuncio el nombre de quien debía pertenecer dicho liquido rojizo.

-Sesshomaru.- Pasaron varias horas en los que todos habían cooperado para curar a los heridos, limpiar entre otras cosas, así que como la noche ya había llegado se dispusieron a ir a descansar a excepción de una preocupada kagome que había estado buscando a Sesshomaru por todos lados pero no lo había visto, tenía que hacer algo, por salvarla sin querer lo había herido y eso la mortificaba de sobremanera, es más estaba segura que no iba poder conciliar el sueño si no lo encontraba y se aseguraba de que no era nada grave. Así que decidida y arriesgándose a una muerte segura se escabullo silenciosamente al cuarto del lord del oeste.

-Sesshomaru-dijo silenciosamente-Sesshomaru ¿estás aquí?-volvió a susurrar.

-quien diablos te dijo que podías entrar humana-pronuncio por fin el lord del oeste. Kagome dio un respingo al escuchar su voz y tratando de escuchar de donde provenía camino ya que no veía nada.

-Sesshomaru ¿dónde estás?-pregunto ignorando la pregunta anterior que le hizo el youkai.

-quien te crees que eres para entrar así a mi habitación-la sujeto el daiyokai.

-yo solo quería saber cómo te encontrabas-dijo kagome aguantando el dolor que le producía el agarre de Sesshomaru.

-no necesito la ayuda de alguien insignificante como tú-le dice soltándola bruscamente.

-eso lo sé, pero no puedo irme tranquila sabiendo que esa herida te la cause yo, por favor te prometo que después no te molesto más-le dice con tono suplicante.

-pero que molesta eres, anda apresúrate-dice alejándose y prendiendo una vela.

-gracias-dice una muy contenta miko que se acerca a él y comienza a sacar cosas de su botiquín.

-bien quítate eso para que pueda ver la herida-dice Kagome dejando las cosas que necesitaría en un buro.

-mhp-dice Sesshomaru mientras de un jalón rompe con sus garras su atuendo.

-bueno empecemos-dice Kagome mirando el bien torneado cuerpo del daiyokai, pero rápidamente desvía la mirada hacia la herida-esto está peor de lo pensé-dice acercando su mano y tocando la herida, sin embargo ambos retroceden al sentir una descarga.

-¿qué hiciste miko?-pregunta un enojado demonio.

-yo... nada-dice la miko-es muy extraño no crees-dice mirándolo a los ojos y acercando otra vez su mano, pero antes de que lo tocara una mano con grandes garras reacciona más rápido que ella y le sujeta la mano. Kagome lo miro a los ojos y al ver que no había peligro lentamente siguió con su camino pero esta vez con la mano del youkai sujetando la suya.

-"que suave es su piel"-piensa kagome mientras lentamente y con delicadeza pasa sus dedos sobre el pecho del youkai bajando hasta su abdomen.

-"que es esta sensacion" pensaba el youkai al sentir sus manos acariciarlo.

-Sesshomaru- dice Kagome con sorpresa cuando al pasar su mano que aún era sujetada por el demonio por la herida una luz apenas perceptible salió curándolo al instante, pero provocando un pequeño ardor en el youkai que sin poder evitarlo gruño.

-lo siento mucho- dijo Kagome separándose, pero no recordando que su mano aún era sujetada por Sesshomaru que sin saber por qué la acerco de un jalón quedando ambos muy cerca y perdiéndose por un momento en sus miradas. Cuando Sesshomaru regreso a la realidad se acercó al oído de Kagome y en un susurro le dijo.

-ten más cuidado miko.

-s…si- dijo con dificultad Kagome al sentir la respiración del youkai tan cerca de ella. Pero todas esas emociones las dejo a un lado cuando el dolor en el pecho se hizo presente haciéndola gemir de dolor y sujetándose el pecho.

-¿qué te pasa miko?- pregunto el youkai sin querer al ver la cara de dolor que mostraba la sacerdotisa.

-no…es…nada- pronuncio con dificultad alejándose del youkai y caminando hacia la puerta, pero apenas dio tres pasos el dolor se hizo más fuerte haciéndola caer y sujetándose la cabeza con desesperación, segundos después no supo nada más.

-humana- dijo Sesshomaru al sujetarla apenas había caído inconsciente – "lo que me faltaba, que la humana se muera justamente en mi habitación- dijo mientras la cargaba y con suavidad la recostaba en su cama. Dispuesto a ir a hablarle a alguien para que la atendiera dio vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, pero un agarre lo detuvo.

-por…favor…no…le digas a na…die- dijo antes de volver a caer inconsciente.

-mhp- dijo Sesshomaru mientras se dirigía a un sillón enfrente de la cama y tomaba asiento viendo a la miko delirar algunas cosas que no comprendía pero se sorprendió al ver como una luz la envolvió.

-"¿Qué le pasa a la humana?"-pensaba mientras observaba atentamente como su cabello crecía un poco más y ella se calmaba.- "que extraño" – pensaba mientras se debatía entre hacerle caso a la humana o ir a avisarle a su padre, función el ceño al darse cuenta que se estaba tomando muchas molestias por una simple hembra así que decidió mejor descansar al fin de cuantas si le pasaba algo a la miko era bajo su responsabilidad, pensó antes de cerrar sus ojos.

**X-X-X**

Un daiyokai despertaba realmente molesto al escuchar los gritos del sirviente que cuidaba a Kagome al no encontrarla en su habitación.

-"demonios"-pensaba el youkai al haberse quedado dormido y no despertar a la humana antes de que Ayumi la fuera a buscar a su cuarto, ya podría imaginarse los estúpidos comentarios que se divulgarían si se daban cuanta que la humana había pasado la noche ahí. Sin más desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba la miko, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla donde la había dejado.

-"no siento su presencia, ni su olor"-pensaba Sesshomaru al inspeccionar toda la habitación, cuando sus ojos se detuvieron al verla en el balcón.

-sigues aquí- dijo el demonio poniéndose de pie.

-buenos días- dijo en tono sarcástico Kagome. Pero al ver la cara de enfado del príncipe camino hacia él.

-yo quería darte las gracias y pedirte por favor que no menciones nada de lo que paso anoche- dijo Kagome mientras escuchaba el golpeteo de la puerta y veía enfurecer más al youkai.

-maldita humana- dice el youkai mientras la toma del antebrazo y comienza a jalarla hacia la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dice furiosa al no entender lo que intentaba hacer el youkai- yo solo quería darte las gracias no tienes por qué ponerte así- decía Kagome soltándose del agarre y caminando hacia la puerta.

-humana-dijo Sesshomaru al jalarla nuevamente antes de que abriera la puerta pero sin querer kagome dio un traspié y cayó encima del youkai.

-Sesshomaru- decía el general perro al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa padre?-pregunta Inuyasha.

-no sé, no contesta tal vez y salió desde temprano- dice toga al girar para retirarse pero un ruido hace que los dos taisho entren al cuarto.

-¿pero qué es esto?- dijo Inuyasha furioso, atrayendo rápidamente al resto de los huéspedes de la casa incluyendo a dos soldados.

-pues a mí me parece muy obvio perrucho- dijo Shippo

-niños vamos a continuar con el desayuno-dice Sango llevándose a los infantes.

-humana quítate de encima- dijo un furioso youkai empujando a Kagome.

-oye- dice al sentir el empujón del youkai-fue un accidente ad….

-sigo esperando una explicación Kagome- dice el hanyo caminando hacia ella y sujetándola del brazo.

-¡suéltala!-dice Taishi.

-tu no metas soldaducho-grita Inuyasha.

-ella nos puede explicar fácilmente sin que le hagas daño- dice furioso Taishi separando al hanyo y a Kagome.

-esto es patético- dice Sesshomaru caminando hacia la salida.

-tu ¿A dónde crees que vas?- dice Inuyasha poniéndosele enfrente-¿Cómo te atreviste a ponerle un dedo encima a Kagome?

-no tengo por qué darte explicaciones- dijo mientras seguía su camino.

-maldito- dijo Inuyasha mientras sacaba a colmillo de acero.

-¡basta!- grita Kagome furiosa.

-kagome creo que no puedes negar nada, tu no dormiste en tu habitación-dice Taishi mirando fríamente a Sesshomaru.

-saben que ya me cansaron los dos- dice Kagome mirando a Inuyasha y a Taishi.

-me voy- dijo mientras caminaba por donde hace unos momentos el príncipe del oeste había huido, porque ella sabía que como un cobarde decidió huir.

-no Kagome aún no nos has explicado así que habla-dice Inuyasha poniéndose a lado de Taishi ambos con los brazos cruzados.

-no tengo por qué darles explicaciones- dice Kagome mirándolos

- estoy de acuerdo con eso- dice toga caminando hacia Kagome.

-vamos a desayunar-dice Inu-no-taisho caminando junto a Kagome siendo seguido por Miroku, Koru y Ayumi.

-pero…-mencionaron en coro Inuyasha y taisho al haberlos dejado ahí sin ninguna explicación.

**X-X-X**

-bueno que tal si nos disponemos a desayunar- dijo un youkai al llegar al comedor.

-pienso igual que usted señor Inu-no-taisho-menciono un monje tomando asiento a lado de su amada

-¿y los niños? Pregunta Kagome a su amiga.

-bueno ellos ya terminaron de desayunar así que fueron al patio a jugar- respondió sango

-ya veo- dice Kagome- bueno si me disculpan no tengo apetito así que iré a buscar a los niños-dice Kagome dirigiéndose al patio-"por esta vez me salve, no puedo seguir así," –pensaba la miko mientras miraba el patio esperando ver a los niños pero al no encontrarlos decidió ir a un árbol a pensar.

-"necesito hablar con Inu-no-taisho pero me da tanto miedo que él no sepa las respuestas" pensaba Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos- pase lo que pase tengo que hacerlo- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y miraba hacia arriba.

-ahora se te da por espiar- dijo la miko con una sonrisa, pero no escucho respuesta alguna.

-oye te estoy habla…-pero no termino al escuchar un grito de Rin que venial del patio principal.

-Rin-dijo en un susurro antes de correr hacia el patio principal. Un youkai harto de la palabrería que decía esa miko iba a responder cuando escucho el grito de su protegida pero antes de salir a toda velocidad, la sacerdotisa en un susurro dijo el nombre de la niña que fue escuchado perfectamente por él, haciendo que se preguntara ¿Cómo es que ella había alcanzado a escuchar a Rin a esta distancia? Ciertamente eso era imposible ya que ella era ¿humana? La verdad empezaba a dudarlo. Pero volviendo a lo que era importante en ese momento decidió seguir el camino que a aquella mujer.

**X-X-X**

Cuando Kagome llego miro algo que realmente la enfureció y es que una youkai de cabello hasta la barbilla color castaño abofeteaba a una pequeña que lloraba a mares.

-maldita mocosa ¿Cómo te atreves?- le grito la youkai a la niña que era consolada por Shippo.

-fue una accidente ya le pidió disculpas- menciono el kitsune.

-discúlpeme por favor señorita- mencionaba rin mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-me importa muy poco que haya sido un accidente arruinaste mi vestido y lo vas a lamentar- dijo la youkai dispuesta a golpear de nuevo a la niña, pero antes de que lograra su objetivo una mano la detuvo.

-no te atrevas a volver a ponerle una mano encima a mi hija-menciono una furiosa Kagome ante la mirada de todos los presentes que ahí se encontraban ya que Inu-no-taisho al escuchar el grito de rin rápidamente fue a ver de qué se trataba seguido obviamente por los demás. Sesshomaru al ver lo que esa youkai se había atrevido a hacer decidió que por fin tendría una excusa para matarla ya que desde hace años esa youkai siempre lo seguía y al ser la sobrina del lord del sur no había podido matarla, pero ahora, al romper un protocolo nada se lo impediría. Inu-no taisho al saber las intenciones de su hijo lo detuvo.

-creo que no va hacer falta tu intervención- dijo mirando a las dos mujeres. Sesshomaru al escuchar las palabras de su padre, pensó que tal vez esa sería su oportunidad para comprobar sus hipótesis así que decidió hacerle caso a su padre por esta ocasión.

-jajajaja- reía una youkai- una humana me está amenazando a mí, a la youkai más poderosa del sur, futura lady de estas tierras- la miro con superioridad.

-por supuesto que es una amenaza- dijo Kagome con seriedad – y ¿sabes qué? Que me importa muy poco quien seas no le vuelvas a poner un dedo encima a mi hija o te juro que no vas a volver a ver la luz de un nuevo amanecer- termino para dar vuelta y retirarse ya que si seguía ahí no sabría de lo que sería capaz pero cuando apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos con rin y Shippo a su lado un látigo color a amarillo iba dirigido hacia estos últimos, interponiéndose Kagome recibe el impacto de lleno mandándola a volar varios metros de ahí.

-¡kagome! – escucho los gritos de sus amigos que estaban dispuesto a intervenir cuando vieron el ataque que recibió, pero ella los paro enseguida.

-no se atrevan- grito la miko levantándose y mirando a la youkai que la veía con una sonrisa.

-cometiste un grave error- menciono Kagome perdiendo el poco autocontrol que poseía hace unos segundos.

-sí, no me digas y ¿Qué piensas hacer humana?-dijo la youkai volviendo a atacar con su látigo. Pero esta vez la sacerdotisa lo esquivo con gran facilidad haciendo enfurecer más a la youkai.

-oh vamos no me digas que eso es lo mejor que tiene la youkai más poderosa de las tierras del sur- dijo Kagome provocándola.

-MALDITA TE VAS ARREPENTIR-grito encolerizada la youkai atacando esta vez directamente, pero ante su sorpresa Kagome los esquivaba fácilmente. Entonces desesperada arroja unas shuriken* hacia Kagome quien sonrió sacando un látigo color rojo y desviándolas. Kagome aburrida de ese juego decidió terminar con eso cortándole el cuello a la youkai con su látigo quien cayó de rodillas tratando de detener la hemorragia.

-debiste de haber dejado las cosas como estaban- dijo Kagome guardando su látigo y dando media vuelta para enfrentar las miradas de todos los presentes, así que tomando aire se propuso empezar con el relato pero varias energías se hicieron presentes cerca de ahí.

-creo que tendremos que dejar la explicaciones para después- dijo mientras desaparecía de ahí. Inu-no-taisho y Sesshomaru se miraron al entender por qué la joven había desaparecido e imitándola desaparecieron.

-pero qué demonios- grito un hanyo que comenzaba a cansarse de nunca obtener respuestas, resignándose por el momento decidió seguir a su padre y a su hermano, pero antes volteo a ver a un youkai pequeño.

-Yaken cuida a los niños y a sango, los demás vámonos- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo y a los soldados.

-pero como te atreves yo no obedezco ordenes de un semi demonio como tú- grito Yaken al ver como se perdían entre los árboles.

-parece que no lo escucho señor Yaken- dijo rin con burla mientras caminaba hacia el castillo con sango y Shippo.

*estrellas ninja.

Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo les prometo que en el próximo capítulo ahora si se empezaran a destapar las incógnitas…

Bueno me despido sayonara…


	10. capitulo diez

**CAPITULO 10**.

Kagome llego rápidamente a donde sentía esa energía que de alguna manera la inquietaba aunque aún no sabía por qué. Rápidamente echo un vistazo a los alrededores era un lugar abierto que se encontraba en lo alto de una montaña, afortunadamente podía oler que en el fondo había un rio. Escucho un ruido que la hizo mirar al frente y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar enfrente de ella a los mismos demonios que había matado apenas hace unas horas, pero entre la multitud un youkai de cabellera rubia corta y de ojos rojos caminaba hacia ella.

-me alegra que entendieras el mensaje y te presentaras kagome-dijo el youkai mirándola fijamente.

-¿quién eres? y ¿por qué me conoces?-pregunto mirándolo de igual manera que aquel youkai- "por qué se me hace tan familiar" pensó la joven.

-veo que aunque despertaste aun no recuperas todas tus memorias mi niña, por cierto aun es tu aniversario de nacimiento felicidades-dijo el youkai acercándose-mi nombre es Riki y creo que lo más conveniente es que hablemos en un lugar más tranquilo y en privado-le extiende su mano, pero al ver la inseguridad de la chica habla una vez más- vamos kagome si te presentaste aquí debió de ser por alguna razón, además no me digas que no has notado el aroma que desprendemos.

-por supuesto que lo he notado al igual que note que es la primera vez que veo un youkai como yo-dice kagome mirando la mano que aún estaba extendida hacia ella-pero porque debería de confiar en el hombre que por lo que veo mando a atacar a las tierras del oeste-dijo mirándolo de nuevo.

-eres tal y como te recuerdo-dijo sonriendo-te aseguro que todo tiene una explicación vamos te aseguro que no te lastimare-dijo. Kagome estaba por tomar su mano cuando.

-Riki-dijo Inu-no-taisho poniéndose enfrente de kagome.

-nos volvemos a ver gran lord del oeste-dijo con una sonrisa.

-debí suponerlo, ahora todo tiene sentido-dijo toga con molestia-Sesshomaru-dijo volteando a ver a su hijo que se encontraba a lado de la miko-llévate a kagome de aquí-pero antes de que alguno de los dos replicara dijo con tono autoritario- es una orden.

-lo siento Inu-no-taisho pero no pienso permitir que te la lleves y la pongas en mi contra-dijo Riki firmemente.

-¿qué está pasando? hablen de una maldita vez-grito kagome siendo enseguida cargada por el príncipe del oeste.

-suéltame, no pienso ir a ningún lado-dijo pataleando.

-y crees que a mí me importa lo que pienses-dijo Sesshomaru caminando hacia el lado contrario.

-¡ataquen!-grito el youkai a los soldados que se encontraba metros atrás esperando las ordenes de su amo-no lastimen a kagome tráiganla ante mí-dijo para desaparecer de inmediato.

-"cobarde"-pensó toga dando vuelta para ayudar a su hijo. Kagome aún se rehusaba a irse pero en ese momento varios *tanukis se abalanzaron hacia Sesshomaru provocando que este la soltara.

-Sesshomaru-grito la miko al ver que eran demasiados y este al no poder usar su espada ya que podría dañar a la miko estaba teniendo dificultad miro hacia donde estaba toga pero al parecer este igual se encontraba ocupado. Entonces decidió ayudar pero fue sujetada.

-¡suéltenme!-dijo la miko.

-lo siento pero son ordenes señorita, por favor no se resista-dijo un youkai.

-suéltenla-grito un recién llegado Inuyasha quien con su espada eliminaba a los youkais que la sujetaban.

-gracias Inuyasha-dijo kagome para enseguida sacar su látigo y pelear, Inuyasha imitándola junto con los demás comenzaron a pelear, pero eran demasiados que comenzaba a tener dificultad y al estar todos pendientes de la miko recibían grandes daños por parte de sus contrincantes.

-"son demasiados"-pensaba kagome al ver como se acercaban más y más a ella.

-ahhhh- grito la miko cuando un tanuki* se le fue encima mordiéndole el cuello y haciéndola rodar hacia la orilla del acantilado pero antes de caer se sujetó.

-Kagome-gritaron todos pero al querer ir a ayudarla los youkai y los tanukis los interceptaban dificultándoles el avanzar.

-ya casi-dijo la miko que con dificultad subía, sin embargo cuando casi subía una mano la sujeto.

-la llevare ante nuestro señor-dijo un youkai.

-no- grito kagome al mismo tiempo que soltaba una descarga de energía purificadora trayendo como consecuencia que el youkai la soltara.

-ahhhhh-grito de nuevo la sacerdotisa al ver como empezaba a descender rápidamente. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que unos brazos la sujetaban y una esfera los rodeaba.

-Sessho...maru-dijo la miko con alivio-muchas gracias.

-siempre causas problemas-dijo Sesshomaru con su tono habitual de siempre pero reaccionando rápidamente cuando una explosión producto de Inu-no-taisho hizo caer varias rocas.

-cuidado-grito Kagome haciendo una kekai-ya estamos a mano-dijo la miko mientras volteaba hacia arriba al escuchar una voz.

-Sesshomaru, Kagome váyanse les daremos tiempo, pero no vayan al castillo escóndanse en algún lugar hasta que el sol de mañana se oculte-dice Sesshomaru lanzando un nuevo ataque que disparo una gran energía haciendo que cayeran directamente al agua siendo arrastrados por una corriente muy fuerte.

-Sesshomaru escóndete-dijo la miko hundiendo al youkai.

-pero que te pasa, no recibo ordenes de ti-dijo Sesshomaru rehusándose y comenzando a flotar de nueva cuenta.

-no seas tonto si salimos el olor de mi sangre los guiara y si tu padre nos pidió que nos ocultáramos debió de ser por una buena razón-dijo Kagome jalándolo mientras seguían siendo arrastrados.

-mhp-dijo el youkai frunciendo el ceño al tener que esconderse ya que para nada resultaba honorable para el huir, sin en cambio sabía que tampoco podría pelear bien sabiendo que la miko estaba herida y aunque no lo admitiera no quería exponerla.

**X-X-X**

Después de aproximadamente dos horas de ser arrastrados por la corriente decidieron por fin buscar donde pasarían el resto de la noche ya que una cansada miko empezaba a sufrir los efectos de la herida que le habían provocado.

-Sesshomaru podemos descansar-dijo Kagome con debilidad tocándose la herida que aun sangraba.

-si nos quedamos aquí nos pueden encontrar y claramente tu estas muy débil para poder crear una kekai-dijo mientras seguía su camino.

-tienes razón-dijo la miko tratando con todas sus fuerzas de seguir adelante.

-de verdad que eres molesta-dijo el daiyokai dando vuelta y cargándola-a tu paso jamás llegaremos.

-gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco-dijo la miko que empezaba a temblar de frio. Al poco rato encontraron una cueva que estaba cubierta por mucha vegetación alrededor así que decidieron que ahí pasarían la noche.

-amenos las plantas ocultaran mi olor-dijo la joven que era depositada suavemente por un daiyokai en el suelo.

-en un momento regreso-dijo el youkai perdiéndose de vista.

-"maldición, voy a morir si no consigo sanar está herida"-pensaba la miko que empezaba a ver borroso-"Sesshomaru ya se tardó, espero y no me haya abandonado"-rio un poco al pensar que era muy probable, sin embargo descarto la idea cuando lo vio llegar con varios leños y frutas.

-empezaba a preocuparme-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa débil.

-mhp-dijo el demonio prendiendo el fuego-toma esto-dijo el demonio extendiéndole un kimono.

-¿um? de donde lo sacaste-pregunto la miko tomándolo.

-¿tiene eso importancia?-pregunto el daiyokai volteándose.

-espero y no hayas matado a alguien para robárselo-dijo la miko levantándose con dificultad.

-solo lo tome de una aldea ¿contenta?-dijo el demonio.

-si-dijo sonriendo sosteniéndose de la pared-Sesshomaru sé que esto es muy vergonzoso pero necesito tu ayuda-menciono mientras perdía el equilibrio y estaba a punto de caer pero fue sujetada por el daiyokai.

-gracias creo que ya no coordino bien-pronuncio cansadamente- con que me sujetes es más que suficiente-dijo la sacerdotisa.

-pues apresúrate miko-menciono Sesshomaru, pero sin querer vio como la miko se sonrojaba-¿qué sucede?-pregunto.

-eto... bueno sería mucho pedir si miras hacia otro lado, me da mucha vergüenza-dijo la miko apenada y al ver que Sesshomaru complacía su petición con dificultad empezó a desabrochar su blusa, para enseguida desabrochar su pantalón, pero paro al ver un obstáculo, ya que las manos del youkai impedían llegar a su objetivo, ya que la tenía sujeta de la cintura.

-¿Sesshomaru?-pregunta la joven.

-y ¿ahora qué quieres?-dijo un desesperado youkai volteando a verla.

-¡ahhhh!, no mires-dijo kagome volteándole el rostro.

-"maldita sacerdotisa, si no fuera porque estas casi muerta, ya te habría dado tu merecido"-pensaba Sesshomaru furioso, pero rápidamente su enojo fue reemplazado por sorpresa al sentir como la miko subía mas sus manos.

-¿qué haces?-pregunto el youkai por primera vez en su larga vida con nerviosismo.

-pues tus manos me estorbaban para quitarme el pantalon -respondió kagome mientras se quitaba el pantalón y se colocaba el kimono.

-listo, al menos ya no tengo tanto frio-dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente con la ayuda del youkai.

-espero y no fastidies más-dijo Sesshomaru sentándose enfrente de la miko y viendo como empezaba a teñirse de rojo el kimono.

-¿Por qué no estas sanando miko?-pregunto Sesshomaru.

-necesito alimentarme-respondió con dificultad Kagome.

-toma-le dijo el youkai mientras le estiraba un pedazo de fruta.

-no ese tipo de alimento-respondió con una sonrisa al ver el gesto del youkai.

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto con curiosidad Sesshomaru.

-supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que no soy una humana-dijo la miko mientras se acomodaba.

-si eso lo sospeche desde hace tiempo y lo sospeche aún más en la noche que te desmayaste, pero hasta hoy lo confirme-dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-si... aunque...yo me percate...apenas anoche...ya que al parecer...al cumplir 19 años...como humana...el sello...se rompió...aunque a un...no recuerdo algunas...cosas- dijo con respirando agitada.

-¿qué te ocurre?-pregunto el youkai al ver que la miko empezaba a respirar agitada y comenzaban a cerrarse sus ojos.

-no...creo...soportar...mucho...tiempo-dijo con dificultad y comenzando a sudar.

-no digas estupideces-dijo el youkai acercándose a ella- ¿qué clase de alimento necesitas?-pregunto sosteniéndola entre sus brazos ya que la miko ya no era capaz de sostenerse por si sola.

-aun…no…te…has…dado…cuenta…el…tipo…de…youkai…que…soy- dijo Kagome sonriendo.

-sé que eres una especie que jamás recuerdo haber visto, pero ¿Por qué no me lo dices entonces miko? ¿Qué clase de youkai eres?-pegunto Sesshomaru.

-soy… una…kyuuketsuki*- dijo Kagome mirándolo. Sesshomaru no podía creer lo que escucho siempre pensó que esa especie de youkais se habían extinto mucho antes de que el naciera, pero al parecer eso le habían hecho creer, el ¿Por qué? Muy pronto lo averiguaría cuando tuviera a su padre frente a él.

-¿Por qué…te…sorprende…Sesshomaru? Sí...tú...deberías…saberlo… o es que… acaso… no soy…la única…que…olvido…parte…de…su…pasado- dijo la miko mientras comenzaba a perder la conciencia.

-"¿pero que dice"? –Pensaba el youkai mientras veía como la youkai empezaba a caer inconsciente- "maldición, no ahora"-miko, despierta- la movió el youkai, pero al parecer Kagome empezaba a perecer.

- ¡rayos! No te mueras de esta manera tan patética-decía mientras veía como la respiración de la mujer empezaba a desaparecer. Un poco abrumado hizo lo primero que su bestia interna le gritaba "salvarla" así que rápidamente se mordió la muñeca y la acerco a los labios de la miko.

-"pero que esto"-pensó Kagome al sentir un sabor metálico en sus labios. Rápidamente algo dentro de ella hizo click y automáticamente su instinto hizo que tomara la muñeca fuertemente clavando sus colmillos y bebiera el líquido desesperadamente. Mientras tanto Sesshomaru no pasaba desapercibida cualquier reacción de la miko, tanto que miro atento como la miko abrió los ojos mostrándolos de un color rojo y como rápidamente comenzaba a tomar color. Después de un rato por fin la miko se sentía satisfecha así que soltó la muñeca del daiyokai.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto Kagome mirándolo aun con los ojos rojos.

-solo lo hice para mi propio beneficio- dijo Sesshomaru apartando la mirada de ella.

-muchas gracias-dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba y hacia a un lado su kimono para ver la herida que mágicamente ya no se encontraba ahí, sonrío ante su descubrimiento y miro de nuevo al youkai que permanecía sentado viendo el fuego.

-te debo la vida-dijo mirando los primeros rayos del sol filtrarse por la cueva- supongo que quieres respuestas así que te las daré-dijo mirando de nuevo al youkai- te escucho.

-¿Qué quisiste decir antes de que te desmayaras?- pregunto sin tapujos el youkai.

-como te dije antes aun no recuerdo muchas cosas, pero en un recuerdo que tuve, te vi, no es muy claro solo sé que llegaba al castillo del oeste y después éramos rodeados por los demás soldados pero ya no recuerdo nada más. Es por eso que se me hace raro que te sorprenda que soy una kyuuketsuki ya que por ese recuerdo debo de pensar que sabias quien era.-termino de relatar la miko con una mano en su mentón.

-"no lo recuerdo"- pensaba el daiyokai cuando decidió levantarse y mirándola dijo.

-quiero que cualquier cosa que recuerdes me lo informes y no menciones nada de esto a nadie a excepción de mi padre ¿entendiste?- dijo el youkai comenzando a caminar.

-de acuerdo- dijo la miko para enseguida pensar-"supongo que por agradecimiento solo esta vez te obedeceré" oye no me dejes- grito la miko mientras se levantaba y corría a alcanzarlo.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Sesshomaru.

-bueno… no es bueno separarnos qué tal si nos encuentran- dijo Kagome mientras percibía un olor- te diriges a las aguas termales ¿no es cierto? , que bien me hace falta un buen baño.

-no puedes mantenerte callada por un momento- dijo Sesshomaru, mientras veía como la miko corría hacia las aguas termales y decidiendo esperar su turno para tomarse un baño subió como de costumbre a un árbol, pero frunció el ceño al escuchar el grito de la miko.

-no se te ocurra espiarme Sesshomaru- grito Kagome al ver que el youkai subía a un árbol- "la verdad es que no creo que lo haga" sonrío Kagome mientras se deshacía de sus ropas y entraba a las aguas.

-"pero que relajante" pensó Kagome mientras recargaba su cabeza en una piedra y cerraba sus ojos.

**X-X-X**

Después de que ambos youkai tomaran un baño, volvieron a la cueva a esperar que el sol se ocultara. Kagome al estar muy cansada se quedó dormida casi al instante, pero sin querer se fue resbalando hasta quedar en el hombro del youkai. Sesshomaru al sentir el peso en sus hombros abrió los ojos y miro como la sacerdotisa dormía tranquilamente en su hombro.

-"hasta que se cerró la boca por fin"- pensó Sesshomaru mientras le quitaba un cabello que cubría su rostro.

-"pero qué diablos estoy haciendo"- pensó enseguida el youkai después de su acción, volteando la vista cerro sus ojos nuevamente.

-"mmm, que bien dormí" pensó Kagome abriendo sus parpados, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que algo descansaba sobre su cabeza, sin moverse para no despertar al youkai pensó- "debí de haberme quedado dormida y no quiso despertarme. Claro que el también debió de haberse quedado dormido porque si no en su vida estaría en esta posición" sonrío –"bueno tengo que reconocer que me siento muy cómoda" pensó Kagome mientras veía que ya no había señal del astro sol.

-"bien tendré que despertarlo, si no el señor Toga se molestara"- pensó mientras giraba un poco su cabeza y con el dorso de su mano acariciaba su mejilla.

-"es hermoso" pensó Kagome antes de ser sujetada por una mano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto el youkai al ser despertado por una mano muy suave.

-pues… despertándote obviamente- dijo la joven separándose rápidamente y sonrojándose por haber sido descubierta.

-mhp- dijo el príncipe levantándose- vámonos- hablo mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-s…si- dijo aun apenada Kagome siguiéndolo.

-nos iremos volando llegaremos más rápido- dijo el youkai.

-pero…pero… veras es que aún no controlo mis habilidades como youkai- dijo la joven mientras esperaba el insulto del youkai, sin embargo este jamás llego al contrario sintió una mano sujetar su cintura.

-sujétate- escucho Kagome decir al daiyokai mientras comenzaban a volar y obedeciendo la orden dicha por el youkai lo abrazo rápidamente. Después de un corto viaje por fin Kagome pisaba tierra de nuevo.

-qué bueno que llegaron- dijo Inu-no-taisho al sentir la presencia de ambos- pudieron haberse tomado la molestia de esconder sus presencias- dijo mirándolos seriamente.

-tiene razón lo olvidamos, discúlpenos por favor señor Toga- dijo Kagome- pero a mi parecer esto es irrelevante ahora.

-tienes razón Kagome, tenemos que hablar urgentemente-dijo Inu-no-taisho comenzando a caminar.

-los demás nos esperan- dijo sin detenerse.

-perdón por la tardanza- dijo el general perro a los impacientes jóvenes que se encontraban ahí, siendo seguido por los dos youkais.

-ya era hora-dijo Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos.

-¿estas herida kagome?-pregunto la caza demonios al ver manchado el traje de la miko.

-no, no te preocupes ya sano- le respondió Kagome con su hermosa sonrisa.

-hermosa que bueno que estas a salvo- dijo Taishi abrazándola siendo fulminado por dos pares de ojos dorados.

-gracia Taishi pero estoy bien- dijo Kagome correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-podrían dejar sus cursilerías para otro momento hay cosas más importantes- dijo un furioso Sesshomaru sentándose en el lugar que le corresponde en dicho salón de juntas.

-por primera vez opino lo mismo que el idiota de Sesshomaru- dijo Inuyasha sentándose enfrente de su medio hermano.

-de acuerdo- dijo Kagome tomando asiento siendo seguida por los demás y mirando a Inu-no-taisho comento.

-bien lo escuchamos.

-de acuerdo lo que les voy a contar paso 50 años antes de que Sesshomaru naciera todo comenzó…

**X-X-X**

Sé que me van a querer matar por dejar este capítulo hasta aquí, pero prometo que muy pronto subiré el nuevo capítulo.

Gracias a todos los que se han tomado un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia, no se preocupen pase lo pase la terminare.

Bueno saludos a todos y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capítulo.

¡MATTA NE!

*tanuki= perro mapache.

*kyuuketsuki= vampiro/a.


	11. capitulo once

**CAPITULO 11**.

Todo comenzó...

Cuando una tarde me informaron, que una de las aldeas que se encontraba en nuestras tierras era atacada por un enemigo que teníamos en ese entonces.

Cuando llegue la aldea junto con sus habitantes había sido destruida, a excepción de la princesa quien había sido responsable de acabar con el youkai.

Desde ese momento me di cuenta que ella poseía un gran poder como miko, pero no cualquier miko ya que también poseía la habilidad de manejar la magia blanca, así que le ofrecí que viniera conmigo al castillo, ella al ver que todo lo había perdido acepto.

Al pasar los años se convirtió en alguien de gran ayuda para el castillo ya que ella se hacía cargo de curar a los soldados que salían heridos en batalla.

También desde su llegada Koru y yo le enseñamos como empezar a manejar su poder, pero claro que para que lo explotara al máximo llevaría su tiempo.

Un día el consejo me pidió conocerla ya que habían escuchado hablar mucho de ella, al no poder negarme acepte, aunque aún es un error que lamento ya que desde ese día empezaron sus desgracias- dijo el youkai mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿Que paso después? pregunto Inuyasha incitando a su padre a continuar con el relato.

-Todos quedaron maravillados con ella, ya que ciertamente era una mujer muy bella, pero como en todo consejo hubo quienes la despreciaron por el simple hecho de ser humana.

Pero hubo un lord en especial que en cuanto la vio quedo prendado de ella. Así que desde ese día siempre frecuentaba el castillo para poder verla, pero para su desgracia ella lo detestaba.

Apezar del desagrado que ella sentía por él, al paso de un año se convirtió en su mujer y tiempo después al igual que yo tuvo a su primer heredero.

Escuche por alguien muy cercana a ella que el lord del este había renegado de su heredero por el simple hecho de ser hembra y por esa misma razón adopto como su hijo a un príncipe que venía de otro país, y al parecer gano rápidamente la simpatía de este al tener muchas cosas en común.

Al paso de los años se informó a todas las tierras el compromiso de los príncipes del este, aunque debo aclararles que dicha unión jamás se llevó a cabo, ya que días antes de la ceremonia algo muy malo debió de haber pasado ya que la lady del este fue encontrada sin vida, se dijo lo mismo del lord y de los príncipes sin embargo dichos cuerpos jamás se encontraron- termino Inu-no-taisho.

-vaya, es una historia muy triste- menciono Sango.

-¿Cuál era el nombre de la familia del este padre?-pregunto Inuyasha mientras cruzaba sus brazos, pero antes de que Inu-no-taisho respondiera un grito hizo voltear a todos.

-¡nooooo!-grito Kagome sujetándose la cabeza mientras se paraba abruptamente, trayendo como consecuencia que la silla se cayera.

-¿Qué te pasa Kagome?- pregunto Taishi con preocupación.

-Yoshimi y Riki- susurro kagome mientras se cubría la cara.

-¿Que dices?-pregunto nuevamente el hanyo.

-que Yoshimi era el nombre de la lady del este y Riki el de su esposo ¿no es así señor Toga?- dijo kagome mirando al mencionado con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-tienes toda la razón princesa...-dijo Toga mirándola, mientras kagome trataba de no desmoronarse en ese momento frente a todos.

-¿Queeeee?-preguntaron todos sus amigos en coro.

-¿por qué no nos dijiste antes Kagome?- pregunto Taishi.

-por qué lo acabo de recordar al escuchar el relato del señor Inu-no-taisho, sin embargo hay cosas que aún no recuerdo-menciono Kagome con una gran tristeza marcada en el rosto.

-bien señor toga, quisiera hacerle unas preguntas- dijo la miko mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos.

-por supuesto, pero antes- se detuvo para mirar la puerta- pasa por favor Naomi.

-¿madre?- pregunto con sorpresa Kagome, mientras sin poder evitarlo más lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Todos los demás se quedaron igual o más sorprendidos que Kagome al oír lo que su amiga había dicho, inclusive un Sesshomaru se encontraba muy interesado en escuchar lo que proseguía, pero sobre todo sentía algo muy extraño en su interior al mirar a kagome.

-"¿Qué es esto?"- pensaba Kagome.

-hija yo... perdóname por favor- dijo Naomi corriendo a abrazar a una pasmada Kagome.

-habla de una vez por todas ¿Que tienes que ver en todo esto madre?-pregunto la joven separándose de su madre adoptiva y mirándola a los ojos.

-yo me hacía cargo de tu madre en el castillo, pero sobre todo era la mejor amiga de tu madre en esa prisión- menciono Naomi bajando la mirada- cuando tu madre murió utilizo su última energía para darme instrucciones.

-¿Qué clase de instrucciones?-pregunto la youkai mientras tomaba asiento ya que le empezaban a temblar las piernas de tantas emociones que sentía en ese momento.

-me pidió que me hiciera cargo de ti ya que te había mandado a una época en donde estarías a salvo hasta que despertaras ya que- fue interrumpida

-fue ella quien borro mis memorias y sello mis instintos como youkai- dijo la miko mientras tomaba aire para escuchar el resto- eso si lo recuerdo, continua- pidió la miko.

-bueno, también me pidió que sellara al señor Inu-no-taisho, ya que el había quedado muy débil, pero esa parte el señor Inu-no-taisho te la contara después-dijo Naomi mirando al nombrado.

-está bien-dijo Kagome levantándose y dándoles la espalda a todos mientras se armaba de valor para preguntar lo que más le dolía.

-¿Co...como murió mi madre?- pregunto con dolor evidente al formular la pregunta.

-desgraciadamente esa noche el señor Inu-no-taisho y yo llegamos cuando tu madre estaba a punto de morir, lo único que sabemos es que tu madre murió para protegerte de tu padre y de tu prometido-dijo con dolor Naomi al recordar la noche que murió su amiga y también porque sabía el daño que le causarían sus palabras a su hija. Kagome al escuchar esas palabras cerro sus ojos dejando caer varias lágrimas, sin poder evitarlo estallo.

-ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE EL CULPABLE DE LA MUERTE DE MI MADRE ES MI PADRE- grito con las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas.

-no, apezar de lo canalla y vil que era el señor Riki no creo que el haya sido capaz de matar a tu madre, además de que no tenía el poder suficiente para lograr matarla, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya tenido nada que ver. Sin embargo quien sí pudo haberla matado fue tu prometido ya que inexplicablemente de un tiempo a otro se volvió muy fuerte. Claro que tampoco te puedo confirmar algo ya que no estuvimos presente en lo que sucedió antes de que llegáramos, solo tú eres la única testigo que observo lo que verdaderamente ocurrió al igual que otros eventos- dijo Naomi.

-si me disculpan, necesito hablar con el señor Toga a solas-dijo la youkai tratando de tranquilizarse mirando a todos.

-pero kagome- dijo Inuyasha.

-pero nada amigo esto no nos incumbe así que andando- dijo el monje sacando arrastras a Inuyasha.

-dije TODOS-menciono Kagome recalcando la última palabra al ver que Sesshomaru seguía sentado en su lugar sin la intención de moverse.

-a mí también me interesa saber la relación que tuvo mi padre con esa miko-dijo Sesshomaru sorprendiendo a Kagome al descubrir las intenciones de su plática con Inu-no-taisho.

-está bien Kagome no me molesta que mi hijo escuche- dijo el daiyokai tomando asiento.

-de acuerdo, bien iré al grano ¿desde cuándo se enamoraron?-pregunto Kagome tomando asiento igualmente que los youkais.

-eres muy perspicaz Kagome-sonrió el daiyokai- nos enamoramos con la convivencia que tuvimos en su estadía en el castillo- dijo Inu-no-taisho mirando a Kagome.

-y cuando mi - se detuvo la youkai- el señor Riki se enteró intento separarlos a toda costa, logrando al final su cometido- comento Kagome adivinando la historia.

-así es, cuando se enteró que la tomaría como mi mujer perdió la cordura y justamente el día en que se celebraría la ceremonia la secuestro aprovechando mi ausencia ya que habían atacado las tierras-menciono el daiyokai con tristeza que solo pudo ser percibida por Kagome.

-cuando me lo informaron rápidamente fui a buscarla dispuesto a acabar con la vida de ese bastardo, pero llegue demasiado tarde ya que el la había marcado como su mujer-dijo levantándose y dándoles la espalda se dispuso a mirar el paisaje del ventanal.

-a ¿Qué se refiere con marcarla?- pregunto la sacerdotisa.

– en el mundo de los youkais cuando alguien marca a una hembra la reclama como su propiedad, así que ningún otro youkai puede acercársele a la hembra con malas intenciones ya que podría costarle la vida- respondió Sesshomaru.

-eso… fue muy cruel- menciono la miko con dolor al pensar en lo ambos debieron de haber sufrido al no poder estar juntos.

-y ¿por qué no acabaste con él? así la marca hubiera desaparecido- pregunto Sesshomaru.

-por supuesto que fue lo primero que pensé, pero justo en ese momento llego el consejo y me lo impidió argumentándome que su muerte traería como consecuencia una guerra entre todas las tierras.

-¿Queee? me está diciendo que le hizo caso a un grupo de personas a las que usted pudo haber matado fácilmente- dijo indignada Kagome al escuchar las palabras del youkai.

-no era tan fácil princesa- dijo con una sonrisa al ver la expresión de molestia de la joven por la última palabra- ya que el consejo está formado por los youkais más poderosos de este país y de otros, apezar de ser el más fuerte no hubiera podido con todos y con un simple descuido de mi parte hubieran tomado represalias contra Yoshimi y no estaba dispuesto a ponerla en riesgo.

Además tiempo después fue ella quien me pidió que jamás la volviera a buscar-dijo Inu-no-taisho mirando a sus oyentes nuevamente.

-pues discúlpeme señor Toga, pero a mi parecer ambos se dieron por vencidos sin siquiera hacer un intento por defender su amor, pero bueno eso es algo que a mí ya no me incumbe, dígame una cosa más señor Toga ¿por qué quedo tan débil, como para que mi madre haya querido protegerlo sellándolo?

-bueno eso fue, porque días antes tu madre había acudido a mi después de tantos años sin vernos, me comento que necesitaba de mi energía para hacer un hechizo para poder protegerte, nunca supe de qué hechizo se trataba, fue por eso que quede muy débil y acepte que Naomi me sellara-termino Inu-no-taisho con su explicación cuando escucho otra pregunta.

-Y por eso tenías que hacerte pasar como muerto- pregunto el príncipe mirándolo con enojo.

-eso fue más por precaución, ya que hasta ahora siempre hemos sospechado que el príncipe del este aún vive, ya que por algo Yoshimi quiso alejar a Kagome de esta época y yo al estar en ese estado iba a ser un blanco fácil para el- respondió el general.

- ¿y por qué él tendría tal interés en usted señor Toga?- pregunto nuevamente la miko.

-cuando Riki nos presentó al príncipe por primera vez, todos los del consejo sabíamos que era fuerte, pero no igualaba el poder de muchos otros youkais del consejo. Sin embargo con el paso de los años adquirió una fuerza increíble, aprovechando tal poder tu padre y el empezaron a declarar la guerra a todas las tierras para así ganar más territorio. Debo confesar que si no hubiera sido por la intervención de tu madre la noche en que murió, hubieran logrado su objetivo. Pero volviendo a tu pregunta si yo no hubiera aceptado sellarme y fingir mi muerte él hubiera aprovechado tal situación para matarme y absorber mi poder, para así el recuperar su fuerza, ya que como te explicamos antes siempre hemos tenido la sospecha de que vive, mucho más débil pero vive- termino el youkai.

-entiendo, el necesitaba la energía del daiyokai más poderoso del consejo para volver a obtener su poder y al fingir su muerte el no haría daño hasta recuperarse- dijo Kagome con una mano en su mentón.

-Claro que si tu madre no te hubiera alejado de esta época su objetivo hubiera cambiado directamente hacia ti ya que también todos fuimos testigos de la obsesión que sentía por ti- dijo el daiyokai escuchando un gruñido muy leve de parte de su hijo. Sonrió mentalmente sin embargo decidió no hacer ningún comentario.

-mhp ¿por qué no recuerdo lo que pasó en esa época?-pregunto el daiyokai a su padre.

-porque Yoshimi no solo borro los recuerdo de Kagome, sino de todos aquellos que tuvimos contacto con ella, todo con el fin de protegerla, es por eso que yo tampoco la recordé hasta apenas ayer cuando volví a ver a Riki, de hecho fue también en ese momento que me di cuenta que Naomi tenía algo que ver ya que cuando Sesshomaru te salvo y les di las instrucciones de esconderse pude observar lo que cuelga de tu cuello-dijo toga mirando a su hijo, para después mirar a una youkai confundida, así que decidió explicarle.

-veras el collar que cuelga de tu cuello era de tu verdadera madre y la noche en que murió pude observar como se lo entregaba a Naomi, fue por eso que indague un poco de tu vida humana con Inuyasha, fue muy fácil sacarle en donde se encontraba el pozo- sonrió.

-ese Inuyasha no sabe mantener un secreto- sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en el día, mientras miraba el collar que hace poco le había dado su madre adoptiva, mientras escuchaba una nueva pregunta que formulaba el príncipe.

-¿Cuál era el nombre del príncipe del este? Porque hasta ahora nadie ha dicho el nombre de ese tipo.

- bueno hijo ese es otro misterio que se une a todo este enredo, porque al parecer nadie recuerda ni su nombre ni su apariencia, pero esperemos y Kagome pronto lo recuerde- dijo el general perro mirando a Kagome.

-sí que es extraño, pero si espero y pronto pueda recordarlo - dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba- bien si me disculpan necesito un poco de aire- les dijo mientras salía del salón.

-yo también me retiro- dijo Sesshomaru.

-bien, nos vemos en la cena- fue lo último que escucho el príncipe antes de salir.

**X-X-X**

Una youkai se detuvo por fin enfrente del lago donde había quitado aquel sello que mantenía a Inu-no-taisho en un profundo sueño. Cansada por fin se dejó caer rompiendo en llanto, la verdad es que se había aguantado las ganas de mostrar lo que en verdad sentía en esos momentos, pero tampoco quiso preocupar a sus amigos, así que cubriéndose el rostro descargo todo lo que sentía en esos momento. Después de un rato por fin sus lágrimas se habían agotado, pero por una extraña razón no se sentía tranquila. Se levantó cuando sus oídos ahora sensibles escucharon un ruido a su derecha, rápidamente coloco una kekai a su alrededor al ver como un látigo se dirigía a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí sacerdotisa?- le pregunto un youkai de cabello corto color negro y vestimenta parecida a la de Sesshomaru solo que de diferente color.

- creo que eso no era necesario joven- dijo un youkai de cabello rojo trenzado en una coleta pequeña, siendo seguido por dos youkais mas.

-a mí no me vas a venir a decir cómo tratar a una asquerosa humana- le dijo el youkai de cabellera negra- ahora responde – le dijo mirándola con odio.

-no tengo por qué hacerlo, ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa burlona mientras les daba la espalda y caminaba tranquilamente por donde había llegado.

- maldita humana- dijo el youkai mientras se preparaba para acabar con ella pero algo lo detuvo.

-¡BASTA!- grito un youkai- deja tu caza para después hijo, ahora hay cosas más importantes que atender, así que andando- dijo el youkai mientras desaparecía.

-"esto no se va a quedar así"- pensó el youkai con una sonrisa mientras seguía a su padre.

**X-X-X**

Una enojada Kagome recién llegaba al castillo.

-"estúpido youkai, ¿Quién se cree para tratarme así? Si me lo vuelvo a topar no tendré la misma misericordia que hace un momento"- pensó la youkai mientras sus ojos se enrojecían.

-¿qué ocurrió?- pregunto Sesshomaru impidiéndole continuar con su camino.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- pregunto la joven mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad.

-creo que ya lo has deber notado miko- dijo el príncipe mirándola molesta.

-mi nombre es Kagome y si ya lo note de echo iba a ir a buscarte en este momento- dijo Kagome mientras se recargaba en un árbol y sonreía.

-dime Sesshomaru ¿de verdad te preocupaste por mí? Por qué almenos eso fue lo que sentí- dijo la miko.

-no digas estupideces yo jamás me preocuparía por alguien tan débil como tú, o vas a negarme que solo estabas tratando de ser fuerte para no preocupar al estúpido de mi hermano y Taishi- dijo el daiyokai furioso al mencionar los dos últimos nombres.

-no por supuesto que no te lo voy a negar. Pero así como tu sentiste lo que en ese momento yo estaba sintiendo yo también sentí tu preocupación aun que lo niegues- dijo Kagome mirándolo con una sonrisa al ver la batalla ganada.

-no estoy para juegos, esto realmente me resulta molesto- le dijo con enojo acercándose a ella.

-te da miedo que alguien pueda indagar en lo que verdaderamente sientes- dijo mientras veía más de cerca esas orbes doradas, pero al no recibir respuesta continuo.

- pues si mis cálculos son ciertos esto comenzó desde- pero fue interrumpida.

-que bebiste de mi sangre- dijo el youkai acercándose más lo suficiente para que sus respiraciones se mezclaran.

-si- fue lo único que la miko dijo al ver que estaban muy cerca. Pero se separaron rápidamente al escuchar la voz de alguien.

-¡PRECIOSA!- grito Taishi con toda intención de separarlos, pero se arrepintió cuando observo la mirada del príncipe.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Sesshomaru realmente molesto al descubrir las intenciones del soldado.

-bu...bueno lo que pasa es que el señor Inu-no-taisho me pidió que kagome volviera a su recamara y que no salga de ahí hasta que el valla a explicarle el por qué- dijo bajando la mirada ante la fría mirada que recibía del príncipe.

-muchas gracias por informarme Taishi- le dijo Kagome mientras le sonreía

-¿se te ofrece algo mas Taishi?- le pregunto el daiyokai dándole una mirada de muerte.

-no…no señor con permiso- dijo Taishi desapareciendo rápidamente.

-¿Sesshomaru? – pregunto Kagome cuando vio que Sesshomaru comenzaba a caminar.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo el youkai deteniéndose.

-te parece si al rato que tu padre vaya a verme a mi habitación le preguntamos sobre lo que nos está pasando, tal vez él sepa de qué se trata- dijo la miko mientras caminaba hacia donde divisaba la ventana de su habitación.

-está bien- fue lo único que dijo el youkai cuando vio a Kagome de un salto llegar hasta el balcón de su habitación.

-nos vemos al rato- dijo la miko mientras entraba a su habitación ante la atenta mirada del daiyokai quien sin poder evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-"pero qué diablos me está pasando, esa miko de seguro me envolvió en alguna clase de hechizo, si me entero que se le ocurrió hacer algo así me las va a pagar"-pensó Sesshomaru desapareciendo.


	12. capitulo doce

**CAPITULO 12.**

Una youkai se encontraba recostada en su cama, mientras miraba el techo pensativamente, cuando de pronto una presencia muy conocida para ella se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

-puedes pasar Inuyasha- dijo la miko con una sonrisa, mientras se reincorporaba para quedar sentada.

-hola Kagome, ¿cómo te encuentras?- pregunto el hanyo mientras se acercaba.

-estoy bien Inuyasha, pero gracias por preocuparte por mí- dijo Kagome mientras con un golpeteo en la cama le indicaba que se sentara a su lado, este entendiendo el mensaje se colocó a lado de la joven.

-Inuyasha- dijo la joven mientras se recargaba en su hombro.

-dime Kagome- menciono el youkai sonrojándose un poco ante el gesto de la chica.

-perdóname-dijo la miko poniendo su dedo en los labios del hanyo para que ella pudiera continuar- yo he sido muy mala amiga contigo y con los demás, ustedes se preocupan tanto por mí y yo no he sido capaz ni siquiera de preguntarles cómo se encuentran- dijo la joven separándose del medio demonio, mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas- ni siquiera te he preguntado cómo te sientes después de lo que paso con Kikio- termino bajando la mirada.

-Kagome- dijo Inuyasha tomándole el mentón para levantarle la cara- tú no tienes por qué pedirme perdón, al contrario tú me abriste los ojos en cuanto a Kikio, no te voy a mentir que aun duele un poco, pero tampoco ya no como antes- dijo Inuyasha mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su amiga- además entiendo por lo que estás pasando y sé que no es fácil. Déjame esta vez ser yo quien te sirva de apoyo-termino con una sonrisa.

-muchas gracias Inuyasha- dijo Kagome mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-gracias a ti Kagome, te aseguro que Miroku y Sango también piensan lo mismo- dijo mientras le respondía el abrazo.

-cambiando de tema- dijo Inuyasha con tono malicioso separándose.

-"por qué será que no me gusto para nada el tono con el que hablo- pensó Kagome al ver como cambiaba el semblante el hanyo.

-dime Kagome, pero quiero la verdad que ha pasado entre mi hermano y tu- pregunto mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-"por qué se me hace tan familiar esa pregunta"- pensó la miko- no se a qué te refieres Inuyasha, si sabes que tu hermano me odia- dijo la sacerdotisa.

-mmm ¿estas segura? por que ya han pasado más de una noche juntos- dijo Inuyasha acercándose más a la joven.

-y eso que- contesto la youkai comenzando a molestarse por las insinuaciones del hanyo.

-qué clase de mujer crees que soy Inuyasha- dijo la joven tratando de respirar para tranquilizarse.

-bueno kagome, a una mujer es muy fácil engañarla, además de que aún no controlas tus instintos como youkai- dijo el hanyo cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos, pero rápidamente los abrió al sentir una energía elevarse- Ka...gome ¿qué te pasa?- dijo el hanyo retrocediendo.

-Inuyasha-dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie- POR QUE TIPO DE MUJER ME TOMAS ERES UN TONTO, TONTO, TONTO- grito Kagome mientras Inuyasha corría hacia la salida.

-estás loca mujer-grito Inuyasha para después huir.

-pero como se le ocurre decir esa estupidez- menciono la youkai para enseguida sonreír- "gracias Inuyasha"- pensó Kagome sintiendo una nueva energía.

-el hanyo tiene razón- dijo Sesshomaru parado a lado de la ventana.

-ahora se te da por escuchar conversaciones ajenas- dijo Kagome volteando a ver al daiyokai.

-deberías de bajar la voz sino quieres que todo el casillo se entere de tus conversaciones- dijo el youkai mirando a una sonrojada Kagome.

-"creo que tiene razón, debí de controlarme y no gritar como una loca- pensó Kagome, pero enseguida recordó lo primero que menciono el youkai.

-me estas tratando de decir que me puedo dejar seducir por cualquier youkai?- pregunto la miko acercándose.

-tal vez- respondió Sesshomaru.

-pues déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado- dijo Kagome golpeando el pecho de Sesshomaru con su dedo- soy muy capaz de elegir por mí misma con quien me relaciono- dijo Kagome molesta.

-¿estas segura?- menciono el daiyokai mientras sujetaba la mano de la youkai y la acorralaba en la esquina de la habitación.

-por supuesto- dijo la miko con seguridad. Sin embargo esa seguridad comenzó a flaquear cuando sintió la mano del daiyokai acariciar su rostro mientras poco a poco descendía.

-¿qué haces? dijo Kagome nerviosa.

-shhhh- susurro el daiyokai poniendo su dedo en la boca de la miko, para enseguida comenzar a acercarse a los labios de la miko, casi los rosaba cuando.

-Kagome puedo pasar- dijo Inu-no-taisho al otro lado de la puerta, haciendo que Kagome se separa rápidamente del youkai.

-claro señor Toga- dijo Kagome un poco sonrojada, viendo entrar a Inu-no-taisho.

-¿qué haces aquí Sesshomaru?-pregunto Inu-no-taisho al ver a su hijo ahí.

-necesito preguntarte algo- dijo con cierto aire de frustración.

-ya veo- dijo Inu-no-taisho mirando a ambos meticulosamente- no interrumpí ¿verdad?- pregunto Toga con una sonrisa.

-pero que cosas dice señor Toga- dijo Kagome sonrojándose nuevamente- mejor dígame porque me pidió que no saliera de mi habitación- pregunto la youkai cambiando el tema. Inu-no-taisho comprendiendo al instante le hizo una señal para que tomara asiento en la salita que había en su habitación.

-al parecer tu padre ha informado al consejo que esta con vida y que tuvimos un encuentro con él. Así que el consejo vino a pedirme los detalles y a confirmar si la princesa del este también sigue con vida- dijo Toga mirando a Kagome.

-¿qué? el consejo sabe que estoy aquí- pregunto la youkai.

-si al parecer tu padre, pidió la ayuda del consejo para que regreses a tus tierras- dijo el daiyokai mientras de reojo veía la reacción de su hijo quien se acercaba.

-el consejo no puede estar pensando en ayudar a alguien que casi acaba con ellos-dijo Sesshomaru- sería muy estúpido de su parte.

-opino lo mismo hijo, pero creo que mañana hablaremos bien de este asunto ya que quieren conocer a la princesa- dijo Toga mirando de nuevo a Kagome.

-bien, me alegra que lo pidieran, ya que también deseo conocerlos-dijo Kagome seriamente.

-siendo así mañana mandare por ti- dijo Inu-no-taisho cambiando de posición- y bien díganme ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?- pregunto mirando a su hijo, pero al ver que no respondería dirigió su mirada a kagome.

-pues vera el día que apareció el señor Riki, un tenía me hirió, cuando Sesshomaru y yo llegamos a una cueva para pasar la noche la herida aun no sanaba, así que yo estuve a punto de morir, la verdad es que hubiera muerto si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Sesshomaru- dijo la miko mirando a Sesshomaru con una sonrisa al recordar lo que había hecho por ella.

-y dime Sesshomaru ¿qué clase de intervención tuviste en el asunto?-pregunto el daiyokai mirando a su hijo para que este respondiera.

-mhp- dijo Sesshomaru rehusándose a hablar sobre lo que hizo.

-¿Sesshomaru? - dijo su padre haciéndole entender que no desistiría.

-le di a beber mi sangre- hablo por fin el youkai, dejando sorprendido a su padre ya que Inu-no-taisho jamás pensó que su hijo salvaría la vida de alguien.

-vaya- dijo Inu-no-taisho aun con sorpresa mirando a su hijo quien solo huía de su mirada.

-lo siento es que no me lo esperaba- menciono el general perro levantándose ante la mirada del príncipe quien empezaba a enfadarse.

-bien, creo entender después de saber este detalle cuál es su pregunta. Si no me equivoco ambos están sintiendo la emociones del otro ¿cierto?- pregunto el youkai con las manos atrás.

-si exactamente es eso señor Toga- dijo la miko con una sonrisa.

-yo no me pondría muy contenta si fuera tu Kagome- dijo el youkai con una sonrisa al ver como ante sus palabras la miko desvanecía su sonrisa- A un no recuerdas por lo visto algunas de las reglas de lo que significa ser una kyuuketsuki verdad Kagome- dijo mirándola.

-podrías hablar de una buena vez padre- dijo un desesperado Sesshomaru.

-está bien, pero que carácter- dijo sonriendo, para enseguida tornarse serio- en primera eso es un vínculo que se formó entre ambos ya que los kyuuketsukis solo beben la sangre de sus parejas para mantener su fuerza y sobrevivir, en el caso de kagome es un poco más complejo ya que ella es una daiyokai-dijo Inu-no-taisho viendo la reacción de ambos youkais.

-¿qué quieres decir?-pregunto el príncipe.

-cuando un kyuuketsuki nace los primeros 199 años puede mantenerse con vida y con fortaleza alimentándose de sus padres, humanos o en su defecto animales, pero al cumplir 200 años deben buscar a una pareja que iguale su fuerza para así mantenerse igual de fuerte, por ejemplo Kagome bebió de ti y al parecer acepto muy bien tu sangre, pero si ella hubiera bebido de un humano o animal habría muerto de igual forma- termino el general perro.

-eso quiere decir que... paro al ser interrumpida.

-sí, si quieres seguir viviendo deberás seguir bebiendo de Sesshomaru, o bien buscar a alguien más que iguale tu fuerza.

-"no puedo creerlo"- pensó Kagome al ver como el destino parecía burlarse de ella- señor Toga usted menciono que si bebo de un humano o animal moriría, pero si bebo de algún otro youkai?- pregunto Kagome esperanzada.

-temo decirte que en tu caso no funcionaria del todo, ya que si podrías vivir, pero jamás te sentirías bien, no serias capaz de pelear o defenderte al no poder utilizar toda tu fuerza al máximo- dijo este mirando a una decaída miko- lo siento Kagome- dijo para enseguida mirar al daiyokai- dime Sesshomaru ¿qué harás? pregunto muy interesado en la respuesta de su hijo, sin embargo alguien más hablo.

-señor Toga por favor, no lo presione, al fin y al cabo no es su responsabilidad hacerse cargo de mis problemas y la verdad es que yo estoy muy agradecida con él por salvarme la vida, pero tampoco estoy dispuesta a que el cargue con esto, ya suficiente ha hecho- dijo la youkai sonriendo- A un tenemos tiempo- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-está bien Kagome, como tú quieras, bueno me retiro- dijo el youkai caminando hacia la puerta- que descanses- dijo cerrando la puerta.

-igualmente- dijo la miko antes de que Inu-no-taisho cerrara la puerta, cuando volteo se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru también se había retirado así que dejando un momento sus preocupaciones decidió dormir.

**X-X-X-**

Al día siguiente una miko despertaba al escuchar el golpeteo de la puerta sabiendo de quien se trataba dijo.

-adelante Ayumi.

-buenos días Kagome, espero que hayas descansado- dijo la youkai dejando una charola con su desayuno a lado.

-si la verdad es que descanse muy bien- dijo la youkai comenzando a comer sus alimentos-"al menos puedo seguir comiendo esta clase de alimento, aunque ya no me funcione para sobrevivir".

-Kagome te preparare el baño ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Ayumi mientras entraba al baño.

-está bien- dijo la miko apresurándose a comer.

-qué hora es Ayumi- pregunto la sacerdotisa al ver los rayos del sol muy pronunciados.

-las 10, pero no te preocupes la junta con el consejo es al medio día- dijo la youkai mientras se acercaba al closet- bien que usaras para la junta del consejo- dijo mientras buscaba entre los vestidos.

-bueno si no te importa desearía usar algo de mi época- dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño.

-ya me lo esperaba- dijo Ayumi con una sonrisa- bien regresare por ti cuando sea la hora para llevarte al salón de juntas- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Después de un rato Kagome se disponía a vestirse.

-"estoy muy nerviosa"-pensó Kagome mientras decidía que vestido usar- bien creo que este está perfecto- dijo la miko para enseguida ponerse el vestido.

-Kagome esta lista- dijo Ayumi asomando la cabeza.

-si lo estoy ¿qué te parece?-pregunto la miko.

-¡wao! Kagome te ves lindísima- dijo la youkai mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza.

-¿de verdad, no es demasiado?-pregunto la youkai con preocupación.

-yo pienso que estas perfecta- dijo Ayumi mientras veía embobada el vestido de la miko. Era un vestido de manga larga color negro, con un pequeño escote en v que se le ceñía perfectamente al cuerpo llegándole un poco más arriba de la rodilla con un cinturón a la cadera color dorado y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color que el cinturón.

-muchas gracias Ayumi- dijo la miko.

-es la verdad Kagome, démonos prisa, vamos- dijo Ayumi tomando a Kagome del brazo y comenzando a caminar al salón de juntas.

**X-X-X-**

Varios youkai se encontraban sentados en el salón de juntas esperando a los únicos que hacían falta para iniciar.

Cuando de repente todos ven llegar a uno de los que hacía falta.

-¿por qué diablos tienen tantas consideraciones con este idiota?-pregunto Inuyasha a su padre al ver a un tranquilo daiyokai sentarse a lado de su padre y de él.

-tranquilo Inuyasha, de cualquier forma a un no llega Kagome- dijo Inu-no-taisho.

-¡bah!- dijo el hanyo cruzando sus brazos-"bueno al menos en esta junta no está el estúpido soldaducho"- pensó el hanyo sonriendo, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar que golpeaban la puerta.

-bien- levanto la voz Inu-no-taisho para obtener la atención de todos- comenzaremos enseguida- dijo Toga levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

-les presento a la princesa del este Kagome- dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando ver a una hermosa mujer.

-buenas tardes- dijo Kagome con una leve sonrisa.

-bueno Kagome déjame presentarte- dijo Inu-no-taisho acercándose con Kagome, pero al ver que todos la miraban embelesados decidió aclararse la garganta para llamar de nuevo la atención de los youkais.

- he… mucho gusto princesa, mi nombre es Hayate- dijo un youkai de cabellera roja trenzado mientras besaba la mano de la miko- soy el heredero del sur y vengo en representación de mi padre.

-mucho gusto- dijo la miko mientras recordaba haberlo visto el día anterior, pero prefirió no decir nada.

-bien te presentare ahora al lord del norte y a su heredero- dijo Inu-no-taisho acercándose a dos youkais de ojos azules, de cabellera blanca con rayas negras, solo los diferenciaba la forma en como llevaban su cabello ya que el más grande lo llevaba sujetado en media coleta, mientras el más joven lo llevaba corto con una especie de diadema enfrente.

-es un placer, mi nombre es Biakko- dijo el mayor haciendo una reverencia, mientras se acercaba su hijo.

-encantado de conocer a alguien tan hermosa, mi nombre es Tora- dijo dándole un beso a Kagome en el cachete.

-es un placer- dijo Kagome sonrojada mientras hacia una reverencia.

-"pero quien se cree ese idiota, si apenas la acaba de conocer y se atreve a darle un beso en la mejilla- pensaban dos youkai peli plateados con los brazos cruzados y echando chispas hacia donde se encontraba el heredero del norte, este al mirarlos les sonrió para así tomar asiento nuevamente.

-a continuación te presento a los que se han hecho cargo de tu tierras durante la ausencia de tu padre y la tuya, aunque en realidad ellos son dueños de las tierras del sur del país vecino- dijo Inu-no-taisho acercando a Kagome hacia los mencionados.

-es un placer- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa burlona al ver que era nada más y nada menos que el youkai que la había atacado ayer, todos al notarlo iban a reír por la cara que había puesto el menor de ellos, sin embargo después de un largo silencio el que por fin hablo fue el mayor.

-mi nombre es Ryuta y el de mi hijo es- pero fue interrumpido.

-Ryunosuke- dijo el youkai mirándola con una sonrisa.

-bueno por ultimo te presento a los más viejos del consejo- dijo Toga deteniéndose enfrente de los nombrados.

-mucho gusto señorita- dijo un youkai de cabello rubio largo y ojos verdes- mi nombre es Nozomo y soy el lord de las tierras del oeste en el país vecino- dijo haciéndole una reverencia.

-lo mismo digo señor Nozomo- dijo Kagome, mientras veía acercarse al otro youkai.

-mi nombre es Atsushi y soy el lord del norte igualmente del país vecino- dijo un youkai de cabello verde sujeto en una enorme trenza de ojos negros tomando su mano y besándola- encantado de conocerla princesa.

-mucho gusto- dijo kagome fingiendo una sonrisa.

-bien después de las presentaciones pasemos a lo que en verdad importa- dijo Inu-no-taisho llevando a Kagome a su lugar el cual se encontraba a lado de el justo enfrente de Sesshomaru.

-tiene razón señor Inu-no-taisho- dijo Nozomo- aunque a decir verdad ayer ya nos contó cómo fue su encuentro con el señor Riki, así que lo que prosigue es saber que piensan sobre su regreso al consejo- dijo mirando a los presentes.

-pues yo pienso que es una estupidez siquiera considerar su regreso- dijo Sesshomaru.

-pienso igual que mi hijo- apoyo Inu-no-taisho.

-y supongo que el más joven de los taisho, también está de acuerdo con la decisión de su familia- dijo Atsushi mirando a Inuyasha.

-así es- dijo mirando al youkai.

-pues era obvio que los herederos apoyaran a su padre después de la historia que hay detrás- dijo con una sonrisa Ryunosuke.

-pues a mi parecer tu comentario, no viene al caso- dijo Kagome con molestia.

-pues a mi parecer una hembra no debería opinar, es más ni siquiera sé¿ por qué aun te encuentras aquí?- dijo Ryunosuke mirándola con desprecio.

-¿sabes qué?- dijo Kagome levantándose y acercándose un poco para mirarlo de frente- es realmente irónico que precisamente esas palabras hayan salido de tu boca, porque déjame recordarte querido- dijo con burla

- que si no lo recuerdas tú junto con tu padre fueron a pedir la ayuda de esta HEMBRA y de mi madre para poder salvar tus tierras de irse a la quiebra por el mal manejo que hicieron de estas- dijo Kagome con enojo evidente. Nadie sabía que decir se habían quedado asombrados de la forma en como Kagome había dejado callado a los dos daiyokais dragones, pero cuando el más menor iba a replicar un youkai de cabellera rojiza hablo.

-bueno pues después de esta declaración tan fuerte- dijo aguantándose las ganas de reírse- en nombre de mi padre y yo a poyamos a los taisho- dijo con una sonrisa.

-pues yo estoy a favor de que regrese- dijo Ryunosuke mirando con odio a Kagome.

- era obvio que ustedes apoyaran al lord del este, después de todo han estado viviendo cómodamente en sus tierras- dijo Sesshomaru mirando con odio a Ryunosuke, al haber visto la mirada que anteriormente le había dado a la miko.

¿Qué insinúa con eso joven Sesshomaru?- pregunto Nozomo.

-que esta más que claro quien en este consejo apoya al lord del este desde antaño- dijo con la misma tranquilidad de siempre.

-se da cuenta que está difamando al consejo- dijo molesto Atsushi.

-estoy diciendo la verdad- dijo mirándolo.

-sabe, lo que le pasa a los que difaman al consejo sin ninguna prueba- dijo Nozomo levantándose de su asiento, mientras Sesshomaru lo imitaba.

-y ¿cree que me importa?- dijo el príncipe con enfado al haber escuchado una amenaza.

-yo creo que deberíamos calmarnos- menciono Biakko, mientras observaba a su hijo con una sonrisa disfrutando del show.

-yo creo que el consejo debería de dejar de interferir en asuntos que no le corresponde decidir- dijo Kagome mirando con odio a Nozomo, Atsushi, Ryunosuke y Ryuta.

-con todo respeto princesa nosotros solo tratamos de hacer lo más conveniente para todos- dijo Ryuta mirándola.

-por favor no me hagan reír, todo esto lo hacen para su propio beneficio, o de verdad piensan que creemos su estúpida cuanto de que si regresa el señor Riki será para fortalecer el consejo, o para evitar guerras- dijo Kagome con los ojos rojos de lo molesta que estaba.

-es así princesa- dijo Nozomo con seriedad al empezar a sospechar algo.

-esa es la respuesta más absurda que he escuchado en toda mi vida- menciono Kagome acercándose

-pues de una vez les digo que por mí el consejo y mi padre se pueden ir al demonio, porque no pienso acatar ninguna regla que me imponga. Así que señores- dijo mirando a los más viejos y a los youkais dragones- pueden decirle a mi padre que no necesita mandar a ninguno de sus achichincles para pedirme que regrese por qué no lo hare.

-se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo princesa- dijo Atsushi con tono molesto.

-pero por supuesto- dijo Kagome mirándolo con rabia- estaré aquí para cuando gusten caballeros- dijo dando la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida- por cierto- dijo volteando nuevamente mirando a Ryunosuke- la próxima vez que te atrevas a atacarme por la espalda no correrás con la misma suerte de ayer- dijo Kagome retomando su camino.

-no puedo creerlo- decía un animado Tora levantándose de su asiento- esa mujer es realmente asombrosa- dijo mientras miraba a los youkais del país vecino- bueno señores, creo que esa hermosa mujer me ha ahorrado la molestia de decirles lo que pienso, así que yo también me retiro- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-espera hijo yo voy contigo- hablo Biakko acercándose a su hijo, dando a entender que también estaba de acuerdo con su hijo.

-y usted de que parte piensa ponerse- dijo Ryuta mirando a Inu-no-taisho.

-sería muy descortés de mi parte no apoyar a la mujer con más agallas desde hace siglos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-bien, si eso es lo que quieren- dijo Nozomo caminando hacia el balcón seguido por los demás- aténganse a las consecuencias- dijo para enseguida convertirse en una esfera y desaparecer.

-pues al parecer tenemos nuevos enemigos- dijo Inuyasha mirando a los demás.

- sí, creo que hay que organizar una junta para hablar al respecto- dijo Inu-no-taisho mirando a Hayate.

-tiene razón, hablare con mi padre y en unos días volveré- dijo mientras comenzaba a elevarse – por cierto díganle a la princesa que siento mucho lo de ayer- dijo esto último gritando antes de desaparecer.

- bien iré a informarle al lord del norte sobre nuestra decisión- dijo Inu-no-taisho caminando hacia la salida con una sonrisa al ver la expresión de molestia de sus dos hijos ante el ultimo comentario del heredero del sur, pero sobretodo le interesaba más la actitud de su hijo mayor así que fabricando un plan se detuvo para mirar al mayor de sus hijos.

-Sesshomaru podría ir a buscar a Tora- dijo fingiendo seriedad.

-no tengo por qué hacerlo- dijo regresándole la mirada a su padre – además desapareció su presencia.

-tienes razón, pero al parecer fue a buscar a alguien de quien si puedes sentir su presencia- dijo mientras veía como fruncía el ceño Sesshomaru y rápidamente desaparecía.

-de qué diablos hablan- pregunto Inuyasha, mientras veía sonreír a su padre.

-no es nada importante, acompáñame quieres- dijo Inu-no-taisho saliendo del salón.

-"por qué será que no me agrada para nada lo que mi padre le dijo a Sesshomaru"- pensó el hanyo siguiendo a su padre- ¡bah! Son ideas mías- dijo apresurando el paso.


	13. capitulo trece

**CAPITULO 13.**

Sesshomaru se encontraba volando hacia donde sentía la presencia de Kagome, realmente no le había agradado para nada la insinuación que había hecho su padre, pero de repente se detuvo.

-"¿pero que estoy haciendo?, no tiene por qué importarme, que la miko se encuentre con ese estúpido o con cualquier otro, no es de mi incumbencia- pensó el youkai dando la vuelta para regresar.

-"aunque la miko es demasiado ingenua y en este momento es necesario que se mantenga lucida, sin ninguna distracción"- pensó el daiyokai retomando el camino que lo conduciría hasta Kagome.

Después de unos cuantos minutos pudo apreciar el delicioso aroma que desprendía la youkai, dirigiendo la mirada de donde provenía el olor observo a una joven rodeada por varios youkais pequeños y por supuesto de Rin y Shippo, aterrizo varios metros atrás, para así poder escuchar y ver qué es lo que hacia la miko.

-¿cómo termina la historia señorita Kagome?- pregunto un pequeño youkai muy interesado.

-bueno pues cenicienta le da la zapatilla al príncipe que aún conservaba, entonces el príncipe le prueba la zapatilla y al ver que la quedaba perfectamente se puso muy feliz, pidiéndole en ese momento que se vaya con él a su castillo para vivir felices por siempre- termina Kagome con una sonrisa.

-es una historia muy bonita mama- dijo Rin con las manos en el pecho y ojos brillosos.

-si me gustaría vivir una historia así de romántica, cuando sea grande- dijo una youkai imitando la posición de Rin.

-estoy segura que algún día ustedes vivirán su propia historia de amor- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa al ver a las niñas.

-señorita, entonces usted ya debe de tener su propia historia de amor ¿no es cierto?- pregunto la pequeña youkai.

-pues... no precisamente- dijo Kagome nerviosamente al ver como todos los niños la miraban.

-pero si usted es muy bonita señorita Kagome- dijo un youkai de cabello negro- cuando yo sea grande le voy a pedir que sea mi mujer- dijo el pequeño con decisión.

-pero que cosas dices Hiroki- dijo Kagome con ternura.

-no seas tonto Hiroki, cuando eso pase los cachorros del señor Taishi y de la señorita Kagome ya habrán nacido- dijo otro youkai dándole un golpe a Hiroki.

-¿qué dices?- pregunto la miko con sorpresa.

-pues... yo solo digo lo que le he escuchado decir al señor Taishi cuando habla con mi mama- dijo el pequeño con un poco de vergüenza al confesar su travesura.

-¿es cierto madre, de verdad estas enamorada de Taishi?- pregunto Rin con tristeza.

-"esto se está saliendo de control"- pensó la miko, mientras Rin la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-señor Sesshomaru- grito Rin corriendo hacia el youkai.

-"estoy salvada"- pensó Kagome aliviada- bien niños continuaremos después con las historias- dijo la miko levantándose.

-hai señorita Kagome- dijeron en coro mientras se despedían de ella.

-¡con cuidado!-grito Kagome mientras cargaba a Shippo y se dirigía hacia Rin y Sesshomaru.

-¿Kagome?-pregunto Shippo.

-¿qué sucede Shippo?-pregunto Kagome con una sonrisa.

-bueno... yo me preguntaba si también puedo llamarte mama- dijo Shippo tímidamente.

-pero por supuesto Shippo eso me haría muy feliz- dijo Kagome dándole un beso en la frente.

-gracias- dijo muy feliz Shippo mientras corría hacia Rin.

-Rin, Kagome me dejo llamarla mama igual que tu- dijo el pequeño.

-qué bueno Shippo ahora eso nos hace hermanos- dijo la niña sonriendo, mientras veía acercándose a Yaken.

-Shippo-susurro la niña-señor Yaken a la vista- dijo señalando.

-bueno nos vemos mama- dijo Shippo agarrando a Rin de la mano.

-hasta luego señor Sesshomaru- grito la niña moviendo la mano.

-vaya, pobre sapo- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa al ver como los niños se escondían del señor Yaken.

-oye Sesshomaru- le hablo Kagome a un youkai que empezaba a caminar.

-¿Qué quieres?-contesto fríamente el youkai.

-pero que carácter el tuyo- dijo Kagome acercándose.

-no me interesa lo que pienses maldita miko- dijo el daiyokai muy enojado al haber escuchado la conversación de antes.

-mi nombre es Kagome cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo- menciono la youkai comenzando a enfadarse por la actitud del príncipe.

-solo quería preguntarte que había ocurrido después de que me fui de la junta- dijo la miko.

-y por qué no vas y se lo preguntas a uno de tus tantos admiradores, al parecer eres experta en mantener interesados a los hombres- dijo el youkai cuando sintió una bofetada.

-eres un estúpido- dijo muy enojada Kagome tambaleándose un poco.

-no vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima-dijo el daiyokai sujetándole la mano mientras veía como se tornaba un poco pálida- vaya, al parecer comienzas a debilitarte, que lastima me das-dijo Sesshomaru soltándola.

-pues no debería ni siquiera sentir lastima por mí, al fin y al cabo como tú dices tengo tantos admiradores que podría beber de quien yo quiera- dijo la youkai.

-por favor apesar de eso jamás podrías vivir bien – dijo Sesshomaru con superioridad.

-tal vez, pero yo no estaría muy seguro Sesshomaru tal vez y el heredero del norte pueda igualar tu fuerza, puedo sentir su presencia cerca de aquí- dijo con una sonrisa, cuando de pronto se encontró estampada en un árbol siendo sujetada del cuello por Sesshomaru.

-he tenido mucha paciencia contigo- dijo furioso Sesshomaru.- jamás vuelvas a decir una estupidez como esa, nadie estará a mi nivel jamás- dijo apretando el agarre.

-tal vez tienes razón- dijo Kagome haciendo un movimiento rápido y dejando ahora contra el árbol a Sesshomaru.

-pero que no se te olvide que aún estoy yo- dijo Kagome acercándose a el provocativamente.

-¿sabes? He recordado algunas cosas- susurro la miko al oído del daiyokai.

-no juegues conmigo miko- menciono el youkai calmándose un poco.

-¿jugar? Si solo estoy haciendo lo mismo que tu anoche- dijo Kagome pasando una de sus garras en el cuello del príncipe dejando así una un hilillo de sangre en el camino.

-acaso ¿tú estabas jugando conmigo?- susurro la miko mientras lamia la sangre que sus garras habían causado cambiando al instante sus ojos chocolates por los rojos.

-ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar, que me puedes tratar como sueles hacerlo con las personas que te rodean, porque conmigo no te va funcionar- dijo la miko alejándose de él.

-y acaso crees que yo te voy a dejar ir así como así- dijo el príncipe sujetando a Kagome del brazo.

-no te quieras pasar de lista miko- dijo mientras la miraba.

- y ¿Qué sugiere el príncipe?- pregunto Kagome con sarcasmo, para después sentirse estampada contra un árbol que se encontraba varios metros atrás.

-entiendo- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo como todos los soldados dejaban de hacer sus quehaceres para observar lo que ocurría. Regresando la atención a Sesshomaru se acercó tranquilamente un poco hacia el mientras por arte de magia cambiaba su actual vestido por un traje azul marino de elástico, de una sola pieza, con un cierre enfrente que dejaba ver el inicio de su pechos, en la cadera llevaba un cinturón con cartucheras en ambos lados en donde guarda algunas armas y finalmente unas botas de cuña negras.

-bien ¿Qué esperas?-dijo Kagome, mientras esquivaba rápidamente el látigo de Sesshomaru, sacando así su látigo también para contra atacar, pasaron varios minutos en donde lo único que hacia ambos era esquivar ya que siempre predecían el ataque de su oponente.

-bien dejémonos de tonterías- dijo la youkai mientras guardaba su látigo y se disponía a sacar sus dos *sai y sin pensarlo atacaba a Sesshomaru, este al ver la acción tan rápida de la youkai apenas si pudo tapar el ataque con bakusaiga, mientras rápidamente se agachaba para esquivar otro ataque, sonrió mentalmente al ver que realmente era la primera vez que tenía tantas dificultades, claro que jamás nadie le ganaría así que con ese pensamiento, ataco rápidamente a Kagome quien apenas y pudo esquivarlo dando un salto hacia atrás, pero rápidamente vio llegar un nuevo ataque que mando a volar una de sus *sai.

-"bien ya me hiciste enojar principito" pensó Kagome dándole un codazo en el rostro a Sesshomaru, para después con una patada lanzar su espada hacia la misma dirección que su *sai.

Cuando Kagome iba dispuesta a darle un golpe a Sesshomaru con la única arma que le quedaba este reacciono velozmente, apareciendo atrás de la miko, sujetando la arma y lanzándola hacia un árbol quedando clavada, para después con sus garras atacar a la youkai, esta al no poder reaccionar a tiempo, recibió una herida en el brazo causando que la miko se enfureciera y velozmente atacara al youkai con sus garras dejando ahora ella una herida en el abdomen de Sesshomaru.

Estando los dos heridos y furiosos se lanzaron a tacar de nuevo al mismo tiempo, siendo Kagome la primera en lanzar una patada que fue detenida por el youkai, enojada lanzo de nuevo el ataque, pero ahora con su otra pierna siendo sujetada igualmente por el youkai quien le lanzo una mirada de victoria, Kagome al verlo sonrió ya que en un rápido movimiento dio una marometa haciendo que el youkai quedara tirado en el suelo con ella arriba de él.

-Qué te parece si lo dejamos como un empate- dijo Kagome con la respiración agitada.

-me parece muy bien- dijo un Inu-no-taisho molesto al ver que habían destruido parte del jardín principal.

-señor Toga- menciono Kagome levantándose rápidamente.

-¿Cómo se les ocurre pelear de esa manera?- pregunto Toga mirándolos.

-pues a mí me pareció una pelea muy interesante- dijo un youkai acercándose con su padre- además que la princesa se ve muy bien vestida así- dijo Tora mirando a Kagome con una sonrisa.

-nadie pidió tu opinión- dijo Sesshomaru con tono molesto.

-además para eso sirve el patio principal- dijo mirando a Inu-no-taisho.

-está bien, tienes razón, pero la próxima vez no armen tanto alboroto- dijo Inu-no-taisho suavizando la mirada.

-ya deberías de estar acostumbrado- menciono Sesshomaru lanzándole una mirada a Kagome, mientras se retiraba.

-eres muy buena- hablo Tora mientras se acercaba a la youkai.

-gracias, no es para tanto- menciono Kagome.

-solo digo la verdad, pero bueno mi padre y yo estábamos buscándote para despedirnos de ti- dijo el youkai.

-se van tan pronto- dijo Kagome mirando a los daiyokais.

-si señorita, pero regresaremos para la junta que se llevara a cabo en unos días- dijo el lord del norte.

-ya veo, bueno pues entonces no es una despedida del todo- dijo sonriendo.

-tienes razón Kagome, estaré contando los días para volverte a ver- dijo Tora mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-hasta luego princesa- dijo el lord del norte convirtiéndose en una esfera al igual que su hijo.

-adiós- dijo la miko mientras veía alejarse más y más las esferas.

-bueno con su permiso señor Toga, tengo algo que hacer- dijo la sacerdotisa desapareciendo velozmente.

-y supongo que ese "algo" tiene nombre- dijo Inu-no-taisho sonriendo mientras veía el camino por donde la youkai había desaparecido.

-al parecer su plan ha funcionado mi señor- dijo un recién llegado Kuro.

-tanto se me nota mi victoria- dijo el general perro ampliando más su sonrisa.

-no siempre se le nota tan contento aun cuando hay muchos problemas por resolver- dijo el soldado- pero si me lo permite mi señor su hijo Sesshomaru no es el único interesado en la miko- menciono el youkai mirando hacia donde su señor mantenía la mirada.

-lo sé, sin embargo tengo la corazonada de que Kagome también siente algo por Sesshomaru.

-pero mi señor, ambos sabemos que el príncipe Sesshomaru jamás admitiría abiertamente algo por la miko- dijo Kuro.

-pues yo no estaría tan seguro, Sesshomaru ha cambiado mucho desde que Kagome está en el castillo. Además pienso que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que mi hijo decida si quiere seguir viviendo como hasta ahora o si prefiere dejar su orgullo por lo que en verdad ama- dijo Toga.

-pues yo pienso que aun si el príncipe admitiera lo que siente por la princesa, es una unión que muchos youkais tratarían de impedir.

-tienes razón en eso Kuro, sin en cambio sé que ellos pelearían por su amor a toda costa, ellos no son tan cobardes como…- dijo Inu-no-taisho con tristeza al no poder seguir.

-como Yoshimi y usted- completo el soldado.

-si exactamente- dijo Toga mirando a Kuro- regresemos- dijo Inu-no-taisho dirigiéndose al castillo.

**X-X-X**

Un daiyokai se encontraba esperando impaciente a una miko, necesitaba saber qué es lo que había recordado.

-"maldita sea ¿Por qué tarda tanto?"- pensaba el youkai mientras veía como el sol comenzaba a decaer.

-perdón, por la tardanza- dijo la miko estirando la mano para entregarle su espada.

-eres tan despistado que la olvidaste- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es que puedes tocarla?- pregunto el youkai tomándola.

-pues supongo que tiene que ver con la conexión que tenemos- dijo Kagome mirando como comenzaban a salir las primeras estrellas.

-lo recordaste ¿cierto?- pregunto la youkai sin despegar la vista del cielo.

-si-respondió el youkai.

-me alegra mucho- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, olfateando el ambiente.

-¿estas herido?-pregunto desviando la mirada hacia la herida del youkai.

-no, ya sano- dijo el príncipe mirándola.

-qué bueno-dijo la miko sentándose en el césped.

-¿sabes? cuando dormía recordé algunas cosas, entre ellas la vez que nos conocimos- sonrió- fue muy parecida a este día. Sin embargo también recordé como es que Nozomo, Atsushi y los Ryu frecuentaban a mi padre y a al príncipe- menciono la miko.

-fue por eso que te comportaste así- dijo el youkai.

-sí, además que eran muy obvias las intenciones de estos al apoyar a mi padre-dijo la miko.

-¿qué paso con Ryunosuke y con Hayate?-pregunto el youkai disimulando su interés.

-me los tope ayer y Ryunosuke me ataco-dijo Kagome escuchando un gruñido del príncipe.

-no te preocupes, ese insecto ni siquiera me toco, Además Hayate intervino- dijo con una sonrisa al ver como Sesshomaru disimulaba su enojo.

-él no es de los que olvida fácilmente-menciono el daiyokai- además nunca actúa solo.

-lo sé- dijo la youkai levantándose- pero sé que yo tampoco lo estoy- dijo mirándolo mientras se acercaba a el- Buenas noches Sesshomaru-menciono Kagome dándole un beso en la mejilla y desapareciendo rápidamente para no ver la reacción del youkai.

-"pero quien se cree esta youkai, para tomarse esas confianzas conmigo"-pensó el youkai sujetándose la mejilla- "a quien quiero engañar, la verdad es que no me molesto en absoluto ese beso, maldita sea tengo que alejarme de esa miko antes de que..."-fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un ruido, pero al no sentir ninguna presencia decidió regresar al castillo.

**X-X-X-**

Una youkai muy agitada cerraba la puerta de su habitación, mientras se recargaba en ella.

-"pero que fue lo que hice"-pensaba Kagome tocándose los labios- Sesshomaru me va a matar en cuanto me vea- dijo mientras caminaba hacia su cama y se dejaba caer.

-pero es que no pude evitarlo-susurro mientras se sonrojaba al recordar el beso-por kami, que va pensar de mi- suspiro-"vamos Kagome cálmate, si no quieres que te descubra"-pensó.

-aunque a decir verdad no sentí que se molestara-menciono tranquilizándose, mientras soltaba otro suspiro.

-que me está pasando con ese youkai- susurro mientras cambiaba de posición, pero dio un respingo al sentir dolor en su brazo.

-era lo único que me faltaba, a un no sana-dijo agarrando una venda que estaba sobre su buro, para así colocársela.

-almenos con esto no sangrara tanto, tengo que buscar de quien alimentarme-menciono comenzando a cerrar sus ojos.

-sessho...maru- fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse completamente dormida.

**Hola espero y este capítulo sea de su agrado… gracias a todos los que me han mandado un review tratare siempre de responderles cualquier duda.**

**También tengo que decir que hay algunas personitas que me han enviado review, pero no he podido contestarles, la verdad no sé por qué. Si alguien sabe el ¿Por qué? Le agradecería mucho si me explica cómo hacer para contestarles a estas personitas.**

**Aun así como siempre agradezco mucho a todos los que me envían reviews, de verdad muchas gracias a todos.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo adiós.**

**Sai*=es una arma de origen asiático. Su forma básica es de una daga sin filo, pero con una punta aguda, con dos largas protecciones laterales (guarda manos) también puntiagudas, unidas a la empuñadura. (Para que me entiendan mejor, son las armas que usa la protagonista de la película Elektra, bueno para los que han visto esta película jaja)**


	14. capitulo catorce

**CAPITULO 14.**

Unos niños brincaban en la cama de una youkai profundamente dormida.

-¡Kagome!, ¡Kagome!- gritaban los niños moviendo a la miko.

-mmm ¿qué pasa?- preguntaba una adormilada Kagome.

-prometiste que hoy nos llevarías a dar una vuelta- dijo un emocionado Shippo.

-y ¿tiene que ser tan temprano?-pregunto Kagome soltando un bostezo.

-pero si es más del medio día madre- menciono Rin.

-¿de verdad? , vaya pues lo siento, no se preocupen enseguida me preparare- dijo levantándose y caminando hacia el baño.

-está bien te esperamos en el patio- dijo Shippo saliendo de la habitación con Rin. Mientras que en la tina una sorprendida miko veía como el agua comenzaba a teñirse de rojo.

-al parecer la herida empeoro- dijo comenzando a lavar la herida.

-tal vez por eso me quede dormida hasta tan tarde, estoy perdiendo mis fuerzas como la vez anterior- menciono apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas.

-"pero no puedo fallarle a mis niños, así que andando"-pensó la miko comenzando a apresurarse.

**X-X-X-**

-estoy lista niños ¡vamos!- grito Kagome a un par de niños que se encontraba jugando.

-siiiiii- gritaron emocionados corriendo hacia ella.

-bien, andando- dijo la youkai tomando a los niños de las manos y comenzando a caminar. Después de aproximadamente media hora de caminata llegaron a un hermoso lugar en donde había una especie de chapoteadero rodeado de varios árboles de sakuras.

-es muy lindo, vamos a meternos al agua Shippo- dijo Rin tomando a Shippo de la mano y comenzando a correr hacia el pequeño lago circular.

-tengan cuidado-grito Kagome sentándose cerca del chapoteadero, para observarlos-"me siento muy cansada"-pensó la miko mirando a los niños jugar alegremente. Pasada unas dos horas Kagome reviso de nuevo su herida.

-no deja de sangrar, ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí?-dijo mientras sacaba una nueva venda.

-listo- dijo apretando la venda mientras dirigía su mirada a los niños que aun jugaban felizmente, sonrió al verlos tan contentos, pero así como se formó su sonrisa desapareció al percatarse de una energía conocida.

-niños vengan acá inmediatamente- grito, mientras se levantaba.

-¿qué pasa?-preguntaron los niños alarmados.

-vámonos- dijo la miko sujetando a los niños caminando rápidamente.

-¿tan rápido te vas?-pregunto un youkai- creí que la próxima vez que nos viéramos no correría con la misma suerte- menciono Ryunosuke.

-"diablos"- pensó Kagome apretando el agarre de los niños, mientras volteaba para darle la cara.

-y yo pensé que tendrías un poco de dignidad para venir tu solo- dijo la youkai mirando a los cinco youkais que se encontraban detrás de él.

-es para darle diversión al asunto- dijo con burla - ¡vayan tras ella!- grito dando la orden a los youkais que lo acompañaban. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo Kagome coloco una kekai y corrió rápidamente cargando a los niños, pero ella sabía que al estar tan débil su kekai no soportaría tanto y sintiendo las presencias acercándose rápidamente tomo una decisión.

-escúchenme muy bien niños- dijo Kagome deteniéndose y bajando a los niños.

-quiero que corran lo más rápido que puedan hasta que lleguen al castillo, y en cuanto lleguen le informen de esto a alguien-dijo Kagome mirándolos fijamente.

-pero-

-pero nada, pase lo que pase no se detengan- dijo mirando a Shippo.-confió en ti mi pequeño- dijo regalándoles una sonrisa.

-vayan- grito viendo como acataban su orden y corrían rápidamente.

-"ahora tengo que darles el tiempo suficiente para que lleguen al castillo"-pensó mientras veía llegar a los youkais.

-no tenias que hacer eso para proteger a los mocosos, ya que en realidad quien me interesa eres tú, me vas a pagar la humillación que me hiciste pasar-dijo con odio.

-eres un cobarde tal y como lo pensé desde que te vi- menciono la miko con los ojos rojos, mientras cambiaba su traje.

-¡estúpida!-grito el daiyokai- ya saben que hacer- miro a los youkais, quienes rápidamente se abalanzaron contra la youkai, sorprendentemente para el daiyokai ninguno de sus hombres había podido darle un golpe certero a la miko, así que aprovechando la situación de que la miko estaba muy concentrada en sus contrincantes, apareció atrás de ella clavándole algo en el hombro.

-maldito- dijo Kagome al sentir algo en su hombro, enojada fijo la mirada en el dispuesta a acabar con él, pero al dar unos cuantos pasos comenzó a sentirse muy mareada.

-¿qué me hiciste?-pregunto tocándose la cabeza mientras era sujetada por los demás youkais.

-no te preocupes no morirás, solo te quedaras quietecita hasta que terminemos- dijo acercándose a ella con una sonrisa.

-no te atrevaz- grito.

**X-X-X.**

Dos pequeños entraban corriendo al castillo muy cansados y gritando.

-señor Sesshomaru, señor Inu-no-taisho- gritaba desesperada la pequeña.

-Inuyasha, Taishi, Miroku- gritaba el zorrito con la misma desesperación que la niña.

-¿Qué ocurre Rin?-pregunto Sesshomaru llegando rápidamente al escuchar los gritos de su protegida.

-señor Sesshomaru la señorita Kagome- dijo sollozando, pero ni siquiera termino cuando Sesshomaru ya no se encontraba ahí.

-¿Qué son esos gritos?- pregunto Inu-no-taisho viendo a los niños muy preocupados-¿Qué paso?-pregunto nuevamente.

-unos youkais nos querían atacar, pero Kagome se sacrificó por nosotros- dijo Rin con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto el general perro.

-no sabemos, ella nos pidió que corriéramos hacia acá y que no nos detuviéramos-dijo Shippo bajando la mirada- ¿Dónde está Inuyasha y los demás?- pregunto el kitsune.

-ellos fueron a hacer unos encargos míos- respondió- tranquilos Sesshomaru no dejara que le pase nada malo a su madre- menciono el youkai mirándolos.

**X-X-X-**

Sesshomaru volaba a toda velocidad hacia donde sentía la presencia de Kagome, pero desde hace unos segundos sentía la desesperación de la miko y eso lo inquietaba bastante. Se preocupó al captar el olor de sangre de la youkai mezclado con el olor de varios youkais y el príncipe Ryunosuke. Conforme avanzaba empezó a escuchar los gritos de Kagome y al llegar le hirvió la sangre al ver como golpeaban y tocaban descaradamente a la miko.

-¡suéltenme! ¡No me toquen!- gritaba desesperada una youkai al sentir las manos de los youkais recorrerle el cuerpo.

-cállate- grito el daiyokai dándole una bofetada, mientras le rompía el vestido de la parte delantera-no estas nada mal, o ustedes que piensan muchachos- dijo mirando a los otros youkai que la sujetaban de las manos y los pies.

-¡basta!- susurro la youkai con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando de pronto apenas si pudo divisar a un gran perro blanco masacrando a los youkais que apenas hace unos segundos la sujetaban.

-sessho…ma…ru- pronuncio para después perder la conciencia. El gran perro blanco parecía haber perdido la cabeza al matar sin piedad a los youkais, pero al escuchar un susurro pronunciar su nombre se tranquilizó volviendo a la normalidad y acercándose a una maltratada youkai, gruño nuevamente al verla así. Con delicadeza la cargo comenzando a caminar, después de un rato de caminar, por fin pudo divisar las aguas termales que su sentido del olfato había captado así que con cuidado dejo un momento a la miko recargada en un árbol para quitarse la parte superior de su kimono, para enseguida tomar nuevamente a Kagome en brazos.

-"a un sigue sangrando"-pensó el youkai mirando como goteaban varias heridas, para enseguida meterse al agua con ella en sus brazos.

-miko- menciono el youkai al ver como intentaba abrir sus parpados.

-¡no! no me toques-grito la miko al enfocar la mirada y sentir unas manos sujetándola.

-tranquila-dijo el youkai sujetándola fuertemente para que no empeorara sus heridas.

-nooooo-grito Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos moviéndose bruscamente.

-mírame miko, no te hare daño- dijo el youkai sujetándole el rostro.

-Sesshomaru- se lanzó a su cuello rompiendo en llanto- por...favor di...me que no...logra...ron su obje...ti...vo-pronuncio con dificultad.

-tranquila todo está bien-dijo separándola un poco para mirarla a los ojos- ahora hay que curar tus heridas-menciono limpiando sus lágrimas.

-ya no sé cómo agra...-paro al ser interrumpida.

-ya me las cobrare, ahora bebe-dijo extendiéndole la mano y desviando la mirada.

-bien- menciono tranquilizandose con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo a un lado la mano del youkai.

-¿qué haces?-pregunto el youkai al sentir como la miko rechazaba su muñeca.

-prefiero beber de otro lugar- menciono la youkai acercándose a su cuello.

-has lo que quieras-dijo el daiyokai, para enseguida sentir como los colmillos de Kagome perforaban su piel.

-dejare que bebas de mí, de ahora en adelante-dijo Sesshomaru, sintiendo como la sacerdotisa dejaba de beber para mirarlo con sus ojos rojizos.

-no tienes que hacerlo solo por lo que acaba de pasar- dijo Kagome mirándolo fijamente.

-no lo hago por eso- respondió el daiyokai correspondiendo la mirada.

-entonces ¿por qué?- pregunto desconcertada Kagome.

-no te basta con saber que te dejare alimentarte de mi sangre- menciono el youkai.

-no, quiero saber por qué lo haces, no quiero que sientas lastima por mi por lo que...- no termino de decir al recordar lo sucedido.

-no digas estupideces lo último que siento por ti es lastima- dijo el youkai regañándose mentalmente por no contenerse al decir lo último. Kagome al escuchar las palabras del youkai se sorprendió, pero dejo de un lado su sorpresa cuando sintió una punzada en el hombro izquierdo.

-auch- se quejó tocándose el hombro.

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto alarmado el youkai acercandose a la joven y quitándole la mano de su hombro.

-¿qué te paso?- pregunto tocando la herida.

-cuando estaba peleando con los youkais, me olvide completamente de Ryunosuke y este aprovechando mi distracción me clavo algo, después de eso no pude coordinar mis movimientos-respondió la miko mirando a un molesto Sesshomaru.

-¿es algo malo?- pregunto la joven.

-no, pero me molesta que se haya hecho de estas artimañas para...- se detuvo.

-lo sé, pero ¿por qué no ha sanado?-intervino la miko al ver como el youkai apretaba su puño.

-porque la sustancia que deposito en tu cuerpo, es creado por brujas así que tomara un poco de tiempo para que sane la herida.

-¿quieres decir que prácticamente me drogo?-pregunto la youkai cerrando sus ojos al sentir nuevamente el dolor.

-pues no sé qué quieras decir con eso, pero supongo que debes de estar en lo cierto- menciono el daiyokai viendo la mueca de dolor.

-ven acá- dijo el youkai acercándola más a el-esto hará que la herida deje de doler- menciono acercándose al hombro de la chica para después lamer la herida.

-a este paso terminare endeudada contigo por toda mi vida-menciono Kagome con una sonrisa, mientras acercaba su mano a los orificios que aún estaban marcados en el cuello de Sesshomaru.

-¿y eso te molestaría?-pregunto el youkai mirándola.

-para nada- menciono la youkai desprendiendo una luz en la marca, causando que sanara- pero ya no sé si sea buena idea permanecer cerca de los que quiero- dijo acariciando el cuello del youkai.

-ya veo, tienes miedo de que lastimen a tu enamorado-menciono el youkai con un poco de molestia.

-tengo miedo de que lastimen a todos- dijo mirándolo- pero me aterra tan solo imaginar que te hagan daño a ti- menciono la miko acariciando suavemente el rostro de Sesshomaru.

-no voy a dejar que te marches miko-pronuncio el youkai sujetando la mano de Kagome- así que ni se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido- menciono el youkai soltando su mano para quitar un cabello de la youkai que tapaba parte de su rostro- porque no te lo perdonare-susurro acercándose a ella lentamente.

-y yo no te perdonare, si permites que algo te pase- susurro Kagome antes de tocar los labios del daiyokai. Sin poder evitarlo Kagome sentía tantas emociones en su interior, que no pudo controlar que su poder exteriorizada esas emociones ocasionando que los petalos de las flores que se encontraban cerca de ahí comenzaran a flotar alrededor de ambos. Sesshomaru instintivamente al tocar los labios tan suaves de la miko la sujeto de la cintura con una mano, desapareciendo cualquier espacio que quedara entre ambos, mientras que con la otra mano la sujetaba de la nuca para profundizar el beso. Mientras que Kagome lo había rodeado del cuello con ambas manos.

Ninguno de los dos quería romper ese beso que despertaba en ambos sensaciones nuevas, sin embargo al faltarles el aire tuvieron que separarse poco a poco.

-yo…- menciono con dificultad la youkai, mientras se separaba un poco del daiyokai.

-será mejor que regresemos- menciono el príncipe saliendo del agua, dejando a una desconcertada Kagome.

-claro- susurro mientras observaba como los petalos de las flores comenzaban a caer.

-ponte esto- dijo el youkai extendiéndole la parte superior de su kimono.

-muchas gracias- menciono Kagome con tristeza sujetando la hitoe*, para enseguida vestirse.

-vámonos- ordeno el daiyokai comenzando a volar.

Kagome al escuchar la orden del youkai solo bajo la mirada para comenzar a volar detrás de él. Al llegar al castillo Kagome voló directamente hacia el balcón de su habitación.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto el youkai deteniéndose.

-bueno, no pretenderás que todos me vean vestida así ¿no?- dijo sin voltear- solo diles que estoy bien y por favor no menciones nada de lo que paso- dijo la sacerdotisa entrando a su habitación.

-has lo que quieras- escucho Kagome decir al youkai, mientras se dejaba caer en el frio piso.

-"no, no, no, no puedo estar sintiendo esto por ese youkai, si está más que claro que para él ese beso no significo nada"- pensó tristemente la miko.

-"no cometas el mismo error que con Inuyasha Kagome, no confundas las cosas" –pensó mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban sobre su mejilla.

-a un estas a tiempo de alejarte de el- dijo la miko, mientras se limpiaba aquellas lagrimas que había escapado de sus ojos.

-si eso debo hacer- dijo la youkai mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia su cama.

-yo pienso que ya es muy tarde para alejarte de el mi niña- menciono una voz que había visto y escuchado todo desde que la youkai ingreso a la habitación.

-¿mama?- pronuncio la youkai encendiendo las velas- discúlpame, no te sentí, estaba muy distraída- dijo la miko caminando hacia la salita.

-de eso me di cuenta hija, pero te conozco tan bien que sabía que no ibas a querer ver a nadie hasta mañana- le dijo con una sonrisa Naomi.

-tienes razón, perdóname por preocuparte- dijo con tristeza.

-mi pequeña, ¿Qué sucede? Tú jamás te das por vencida tan fácilmente- pregunto Naomi.

-tal vez ya no soy la misma Kagome- menciono mientras se recostaba en las piernas de su madre.

-no lo creo, un corazón como el tuyo jamás cambiaria, aunque tengas una apariencia diferente o aunque muchos otros te lo mencionen, tu siempre vas a ser la niña fuerte que siempre he conocido y estoy segura que encontraras la manera de que el príncipe caiga rendido a tus pies, aunque para eso tengas que usar unas tácticas un poco diferente a lo que estas acostumbrada- menciono con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la miko.

-pero que cosas dices madre- dijo una sonrojada Kagome- muchas gracias por todo- menciono con una sonrisa.

-no tienes nada que agradecer hija, siempre voy a estar a tu lado pase lo que pase, al igual que tu hermano y tu abuelo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-lo sé, por cierto ¿en dónde están ellos?- pregunto la miko.

- bueno Inu-no-taisho, nos había ofrecido quedarnos aquí, pero preferí quedarme en la aldea en donde viven todos los que trabajan en el castillo, son más acogedoras, así que ellos deben de estar ahí- dijo Naomi.

-bueno, pues entonces diles que mañana iré a visitarlos- dijo levantándose la miko.

-no te preocupes hija, todos entendemos que estas muy ocupada, así que visítanos cuando tengas tiempo- menciono mirándola.

-bien, cambiando de tema, tengo una duda que no pude preguntarte la primera vez que te vi. ¿Cómo es que solo recuerdo lo que ha pasado hace 19 años si se supone que llegamos a el futuro hace siglos?- pregunto Kagome con curiosidad.

-bueno pues eso fue obra mía, ya que tenía que borrar tus recuerdos conforme pasaba el tiempo, al igual que los que te rodeaban para que no sospecharan nada, ya que el tiempo no pasaba igual, para ti como para tus conocidos de la otra época-respondió con una sonrisa como siempre.

-eres muy astuta madre, entonces tú también puedes manejar la magia ¿no es así?- pregunto la youkai.

-así es, pero solo puedo hacer cosas muy sencilla a comparación de Yoshimi y de ti- respondió.

-de verdad, crees que pueda llegar a manejar mi magia como mi madre-pregunto la youkai con entusiasmo.

-estoy segura, es más, lograras superar a mi amiga solo es cuestión de práctica, ya que en la otra época no practicabas la magia como lo hacías con tus armas- dijo Naomi sujetándose la barbilla al recordar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto nuevamente la miko.

-inconscientemente siempre me pedias que te metiera a clases de combate ya sea cuerpo a cuerpo o con armas y ¿sabes qué? Siempre eras la mejor, es por eso que sabes manejar muchas armas- le respondió levantándose del sillón- bueno hija me voy- dijo la youkai.

-está bien mama, me ayudaste mucho hoy gracias otra vez- dijo Kagome dándole un abrazo a su madre.

-para eso estoy mi niña- dijo correspondiéndole al abrazo- bueno me voy- dijo separándose y dándole un beso en la frente a su hija.

-ten mucho cuidado- menciono la miko viendo caminar a su madre a la salida.

-hija- se detuvo para mirarla nuevamente- recuerda que lo que ahoga a alguien no es caerse al rio, si no mantenerse sumergido en el- dijo antes de salir.

-"que habrá querido decir con eso"- pensó Kagome mirando aun la puerta- bueno, no importa me muero de sueño- dijo caminando hacia su cama y dejarse caer, para después quedarse dormida profundamente, mientras unos recuerdos se hacían presentes.

**HITOE*= chaqueta, parte superior del kimono**.


	15. capitulo quince

**CAPITULO 15.**

Una pequeña youkai, con la apariencia de una niña de 8 años, recibía un ataque muy fuerte mandándola volar varios metros cayendo abruptamente en el suelo.

-has que paren-grito una angustiada mujer a su marido.

-continua- menciono el daiyokai a su soldado, ignorando a su mujer.

-si amo-respondió el soldado acercándose a la niña que con dificultad se mantenía en pie, para después disparar varios rayos que salían de sus manos. Con dificultad la niña esquivo varios rayos, pero al ser demasiados uno la alcanzo, mandándola nuevamente al suelo.

-¡ya basta! si no detienes esto, lo hare yo Riki-dijo con determinación la sacerdotisa.

-retírate-ordeno el youkai a su soldado, para después mirar a su mujer-es por eso que tu hija es una inútil, la sobreproteges demasiado, mírala ni siquiera es capaz de derrotar a un soldado insignificante-menciono el youkai, para después retirarse. Mientras la miko se acercaba a la pequeña.

-Kagome, hija ¿estas bien?-pregunto con preocupación la miko.

-mi padre tiene razón, soy una inútil, por eso me odia-dijo la niña soltando varias lágrimas.

-no digas eso mi amor, tu eres muy fuerte, es solo que tu padre te exige demasiado para tu edad-pronuncio Yoshimi comenzando a sanar las heridas de su hija.

-pero eso no quita el hecho de que mi padre me desprecie, yo misma me doy cuenta de lo diferente que es conmigo y con el principe- respondio con tristeza.

**X-X-X**

-escúchame bien Yoshimi, que no me vuelva a enterar que en mi ausencia abandonas el castillo porque ya sabes quién va a pagar las consecuencias, tu eres mía-dijo Riki con enojo mientras la besaba posesivamente.

-te he dicho mil veces que no me toques-dijo Yoshimi separándose de el youkai- me das asco-pronuncio con odio.

-tu eres mía y puedo hacer lo que se me antoje contigo-dijo sujetándola de los brazos-incluso puedo tomarte por la fuerza, tal vez y vuelvas a quedar embarazada como cuando me diste por heredero a una estúpida niña que no sirve para nada- menciono el youkai con una sonrisa apretando el agarre.

-no vuelvas a hablar así de mi hija, porque no te lo perdonare, ahora hazme el favor y vete de aquí-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos soltándose del agarre.

-me encanta cuando te enojas, me recuerda a esa noche en que te hice mía por primera vez-dijo con cinismo.

-¡cállate!-grito la mujer cubriéndose los oídos- no sabes cuánto te desprecio-dijo mirándolo a los ojos- pero ¿sabes qué?, que podrás tener mi cuerpo cuantas veces quieras, pero jamás tendrás mi corazón, porque siempre, escúchame bien, siempre mi corazón será de Inu-no-taisho, el hombre de quien me separaste de la forma más cobarde- menciono con enojo, sintiendo un gran golpe en la mejilla.

-no vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de ese infeliz en mi presencia-la miro con gran furia.

-"no puede ser"-pensó Kagome quien desde hace un rato escuchaba la conversación de sus padres atrás de la puerta.

**X-X-X**

-eres una estúpida-grito el youkai golpeando a su hija.

-como fuiste capaz de ir a las tierras del oeste, no te das cuenta que son nuestros mayores enemigos-grito furioso el daiyokai.

-tus problemas no son los míos padre-menciono Kagome tocando su mejilla.

-pero que estás diciendo-se acercó furioso a ella agarrándola del cabello-tú vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, no voy a permitir que te acerques a esas tierras, ni mucho menos que te mezcles con el hijo de Toga-termino aventando a la joven.

-no puedes prohibírmelo, ya no soy una niña-pronuncio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-bien, si eso es lo que quieres, te quedaras encerrada en la mazmorra y no volverás a ver la luz del sol hasta que aprendas a obedecerme.

**X_X-X**

Una youkai preocupada entraba al comedor ganándose enseguida la atención de todos los presentes.

-mi señor, la señorita Kagome, me pidió que la disculparan ya que no se siente bien.

-¿que es lo que le ocurre?-pregunto Inu-no-taisho.

-no lo sé, ni siquiera me dejo entrar a su cuarto, pero claramente pude apreciar que estaba llorando, con su permiso mi señor- pronuncio la youkai abandonando el comedor.

-Sesshomaru, estas seguro que esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que le ocurrió ayer- pregunto Toga mirando a su hijo.

-y por qué no vas y le preguntas a ella-respondió el príncipe poniéndose de pie- permiso -menciono dirigiéndose a la salida del comedor.

-pobre de mi amiga, no la está pasando bien últimamente-menciono con tristeza Sango.

-si tienes razón Sanguito, pero ella no está sola, así que si al rato no sale de su habitación nosotros iremos a verla ¿te parece?-pregunto Miroku.

-si me parece perfecto-dijo la caza demonios con una sonrisa.

-"tengo la sensación de que mi hijo y Kagome, nos ocultan algo que mi hijo no nos quiso decir ayer"-pensó el general perro.

**X-X-X-**

Sesshomaru se encontraba mirando la ventana de la youkai con gran preocupación, ya que tenía que admitir que desde que había tocado los labios de la miko, no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

-"¿Que le sucederá a la miko?"- pensó el youkai al sentir el dolor que la miko sentía, inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

-"ya basta, no tengo por qué preocuparme por esa youkai, no me acercare más a ella"- pensó dando la vuelta dirigiéndose a un árbol como de costumbre. Pasado un rato volteo discretamente al escuchar cómo se abría la ventana corrediza del balcón dejando ver a una chica con el semblante completamente triste, mientras parecía mirar un punto fijo ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué?- escucho Sesshomaru decir a la youkai, mientras observaba como nuevas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, para después observar como volteaba y le sonreía a alguien.

-"Taishi, pero que está haciendo ahí, ese imbécil"- pensó con molestia Sesshomaru, mientras escuchaba y veía discretamente lo que platicaban.

-perdón por entrar de esa manera Kagome, pero estaba preocupado por ti- menciono el youkai acercándose.

-no te preocupes, está bien, ciertamente comenzaba a necesitar compañía- dijo bajando la mirada.

-bueno, pues entonces para eso estoy yo, siempre voy a estar a tu lado Kagome- dijo levantando la cara de la miko- sé que no es el momento pero ya no puedo ocultártelo más- dijo secando las lágrimas de la joven- Kagome… estoy completamente enamorado de ti- menciono Taishi con decisión.

-yo…- dijo Kagome con sorpresa pero fue cortada por Taishi.

-no digas nada, sé que no tienes cabeza para esto, pero yo tenía que decírtelo- dijo acariciando los labios de la sacerdotisa.

-eres tan especial Kagome- susurro el youkai acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Kagome.

-Taishi- menciono nerviosa Kagome al ver como se acercaba.

-no me rechaces por favor Kagome- dijo el youkai tocando los labios de la miko. Kagome al sentir el contacto se sorprendió tanto que tardo unos segundos en reaccionar.

-por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso Taishi- dijo la youkai separándose de él.

-perdóname Kagome, pero no pude controlarme, además de que no soportaba el olor de otro youkai en tus labios- dijo mirándola. Kagome al escuchar las palabras de Taishi se sorprendió por haber sido descubierta, pero más se sorprendió al ver llegar a Sesshomaru a su habitación.

-déjanos- ordeno el daiyokai a Kagome.

-no, esta es mi habitación- respondió Kagome nerviosa al ver las miradas que se mandaban los youkais.

-creo que el que debería de retirarse es usted príncipe Sesshomaru- menciono Taishi con enojo, sintiéndose al instante estampado contra uno de los muros de la habitación.

-¡basta!- grito Kagome al ver lo ocurrido comenzando a caminar hacia los youkais, pero retrocedió al ver como el látigo de Sesshomaru cerraba la ventana del balcón.

-te lo voy a decir solamente una vez- menciono furioso el daiyokai sujetando el cuello del soldado- te quiero lejos de Kagome- menciono Sesshomaru asegurándose de decirlo en un tono que la miko no escuchara.

-discúlpeme príncipe pero no lo voy a hacer- dijo con dificultad y molestia el soldado.

-bien- dijo Sesshomaru apretando con mayor fuerza, asegurándose que el soldado no pudiera respirar.

-suéltalo Sesshomaru- grito Inu-no-taisho entrando a la habitación en compañía de los demás. Sin hacer el más mínimo caso Sesshomaru apretó más el agarre.

-por favor Sesshomaru suéltalo- dijo la miko entrando al romper la ventana.

-mhp- pronuncio el youkai soltando a un inconsciente Taishi.

-¿Qué diablos paso aquí?- dijo Inu-no-taisho con molestia mirando a Sesshomaru y a Kagome.

-no es para tanto- menciono alegre Inuyasha con sus brazos atrás de la cabeza.

-Inuyasha por favor- menciono Toga con enojo mirando a su hijo.

-llevare a Taishi a otro lugar- dijo Miroku llevándose a Taishi.

-te acompaño Miroku- dijo Sango escapando de ahí.

-estoy esperando, quiero una explicación, no voy a permitir que mates a alguien sin una razón justa- dijo el general perro mirando a un despreocupado Sesshomaru.

-está aquí- escucharon susurrar a Kagome antes de que desapareciera de la habitación.

-pero que le pasa a Kagome, últimamente se comporta muy extraño- menciono Inuyasha mirando hacia el balcón por donde desapareció Kagome.

-ese hombre está cerca de aquí- menciono Sesshomaru alertando a los otros peli plateados.

-si ahora apenas si siento su presencia- dijo Inu-no-taisho - vamos no podemos dejar a Kagome con ese hombre- dijo Toga mirando a Inuyasha.

-¿Donde esta Sesshomaru?- pregunto Toga con una gota en la cabeza.

-él se fue desde que comenzaste a hablar- respondió Inuyasha.

-bien, hay que apresurarnos- dijo Inu-no-taisho soltando un suspiro de resignación- "jamás va a cambiar"-pensó comenzando a correr, seguido de su hijo.

**X-X-X**

Una youkai llegaba justamente a la muralla que protegía al castillo de cualquier ataque, sin esperar más tiempo camino hacia la puerta.

-señorita Kagome, discúlpenos pero no podemos dejarla pasar, es muy peligroso- menciono uno de los tantos soldados que comenzaban a defender la entrada.

-mhp- pronuncio la miko mirando despectivamente al soldado mientras que de un salto llegaba fácilmente al otro lado.

-¡paren!- grito la youkai mirando a todos los kyuuketsukis que se encontraban ahí.

-princesa- mencionaron todos mientras se inclinaban ante Kagome.

-largo de aquí- dijo con enojo, inmediatamente todos los youkais se alejaron.

-no es manera de tratar a tu gente, mi niña- dijo un youkai acercándose a Kagome.

-y me lo dices tú- sonrío Kagome con desprecio.

-vaya, para decírmelo con ese tono supongo que debe de ser porque ya te han puesto en mi contra- dijo Riki.

-te equivocas, ellos no son como tú- dijo Kagome aumentando su energía para colocar una kekai en la muralla al haber sentido la presencia de sus amigos.

-tienes razón hija ellos son nuestros enemigos- menciono Riki mirando a los recién llegados.

-pero qué diablos- menciono Inuyasha, al no poder pasar del lado del que se encontraba su amiga.

-la señorita kagome coloco una kekai, para que nadie pasara-dijo el monje.

-"esa estúpida, es que no piensa antes de actuar"-pensó Sesshomaru arriba de la muralla.

-Kagome quita esto enseguida- grito el hanyo.

-lo siento Inuyasha, pero no quiero que nadie intervenga en este asunto tan privado- dijo la miko sin quitarle la mirada a su padre.

-hija tu no perteneces aquí- dijo Riki mirándola de nuevo- no puedes creer todo lo que te han dicho, o acaso te han dicho que los culpables de que tu madre muriera fueron ellos- menciono el youkai.

-es increíble hasta dónde puede llegar tu ambición, mira que inventar semejante mentira es el colmo-dijo Kagome con enojo-lo que no entiendo aun es porque el cambio de actitud hacia a mí, si lo último que sientes por mí es amor.

-mi amor yo jamás te he odiado, como podría odiar a lo único que me queda de la mujer que más he amado en mi vida-menciono el youkai acercando la mano al rostro de la miko.

-no me toques- dijo Kagome desviando la mano de su padre- ya deja de fingir, todo en ti es tan falso que incluso la palabra mi amor suena tan fría en tus labios- menciono apretando sus puños.

-hija…- fue cortado.

-¡ya basta!-grito con dolor- JAMAS TE HE IMPORTADO O ES QUE ACASO CREES QUE NO HE RECORDADO TUS MALTRATOS, TUS INSULTOS O EL HECHO DE QUE FUI PRODUCTO DE QUE TOMARAS A MI MADRE POR LA FUERZA- dijo con los ojos rojos, mientras desviaba la mirada al ver como Inu-no-taisho intentaba romper la barrera que había creado ante lo que había dicho.

-siempre tan sensible- dijo Riki con una sonrisa- tienes toda la razón, siempre te desprecie desde la primera vez que te vi, en primera por ser hembra aunque para que te sientas mejor después no me importo demasiado ese detalle, pero lo que más he odiado de ti es que desde el primer momento que te vi supe que habías heredado las mismas habilidades de tu madre incluso su carácter- dijo con odio.

-claro ya entiendo, entendiste desde ese momento que jamás podría hacer tu voluntad, como tampoco nunca pudiste hacer que mi madre olvidara a ese hombre- dijo señalando hacia Inu-no-taisho, el cual ya había sido calmado por sus hijos y amigos.

-¡cállate!-grito el daiyokai dispuesto a soltarle una bofetada a su hija pero ni siquiera se acercó cuando fue detenido por Kagome.

-¿sabes cuál es tu error?-dijo Kagome sujetando la mano de su padre- que pensaras que podrías manipularme por el simple hecho de haber perdido mis recuerdos- menciono la youkai mirándolo con odio.

-eres una vergüenza para nuestra especie- dijo Riki soltándose del agarre y lanzando una esfera de energía a Kagome quien la esquivo fácilmente, pero apenas toco el suelo sintió ese dolor en el pecho y un palpitar como la vez que atacaron el castillo, miro por todos lados tratando de encontrar lo que la llamaba, hasta que su vista se detuvo en la muralla, aprovechando la distracción de la joven Riki se abalanzo contra ella.

-¡Kagome cuidado!- grito Sango, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que la miko no pudo esquivar por completo el ataque de su padre y recibió una gran herida en la espalda.

-parece que no aprendiste que en una batalla uno tiene que prestar atención solo a su oponente hija- dijo con burla el youkai mientras guardaba su espada.

-pero gracias a eso acabo de confirmar algo de suma importancia- dijo mirando a una malherida Kagome.

-déjame decirte un pequeño secreto antes de que pierdas la conciencia- dijo el youkai acercándose al oído de la miko- fui yo quien mando a Ryunosuke y a los demás youkais a que te atacaran- termino con una sonrisa mientras se separaba y sacaba el mismo objeto que Ryunosuke había utilizado para drogar a la miko- vendrás conmigo lo quieras o no- dijo acercando una pequeña daga con la punta color verde al hombro de la youkai, sin embrago antes de rozar el hombro la daga salió disparada varios metros a la derecha sin que nadie la tocara, sorprendido Riki miro hacia donde la daga había salido volando, pero regreso su mirada rápidamente al sentir una energía muy poderosa elevarse, sin en cambio fue tan rápido el movimiento de Kagome que Riki solo pudo abrir más sus ojos de sorpresa al sentir como la miko le desgarraba el cuello con sus colmillos.

-uno tiene que poner atención a su oponente padre- dijo Kagome soltando a su padre con varios hilillos de sangre cayendo por su boca.

-al matar a tu padre me demuestras que el destino no se puede cambiar- dijo con una sonrisa sujetándose el cuello- pero mi muerte no cambia en nada las cosas- dijo tosiendo sangre.

-eres tan molesto- dijo Kagome rompiéndole el cuello, mientras observaba como todos los soldados que habían llegado con su padre comenzaban a desaparecer.

-dime, ahora soy digna de ser tu hija padre- susurro la miko mirando como comenzaba a desaparecer el cuerpo de su padre.

-¡Kagome, quita esto de una vez por todas!-grito Inuyasha tratando de disimular su sorpresa.

-"ni siquiera puedo mirarlos a la cara"- pensó Kagome – lo hare cuando este lo suficientemente lejos- dijo la youkai comenzando a caminar.

-yo… necesito estar sola-escucharon los daiyokais y el hanyo decir a Kagome antes de que desapareciera.

-no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar- dijo Sango tratando de asimilar las cosas.

-si la señorita se debe de sentir muy mal en este momento- comento Miroku, mientras veían como la kekai desaparecía.

-deben de entender que la miko ya no es la misma de antes, parte de su naturaleza ahora es matar- dijo Sesshomaru comenzando a volar hacia donde sentía la presencia de la youkai.

-¡hey! ¿A dónde vas Sesshomaru?- grito Inuyasha.

-él fue a buscar a Kagome- respondió Inu-no-taisho.

-y por qué diablos últimamente tiene que estar tras Kagome- menciono el hanyo con una vena en su frente.

-porque cada día que pasa comienzan a tener más cosas en común, además de que tienen una conexión muy fuerte- menciono Toga mirando a un muy enojado hanyo.

-a que te refieres con eso padre- pronuncio el youkai con una mirada asesina mientras levantaba su puño.

-tranquilo Inuyasha-dijo el monje con una gota en la cabeza al ver la expresión de su amigo.

-hay cosas que deben de saber de Kagome, regresemos al castillo para que puedan entender a lo que me refiero- dijo mirando a todos.

-bien- pronuncio Inuyasha comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo.

-"esto no va hacer fácil, con el carácter de Inuyasha"- pensó Toga comenzando a seguir a su hijo.

**X-X-X**

-sabía que vendrías-dijo Kagome agachada terminando de limpiar la sangre de sus manos y su boca en el rio – siempre tratando de hacer lo contrario a lo que digo- menciono sin voltear.

-no te confundas miko si vine fue por que claramente recordaste algo que no me dijiste-dijo el youkai manteniéndose en el mismo lugar con los brazos cruzados.

-pues creo que observaste suficiente como para saber qué fue lo que recordé- menciono la youkai levantándose- por qué mejor no hablas claro y me dices que viniste a ver como estaba, porque te sientes preocupado- dijo volteando a mirarlo.

-bien, lo aceptare si tu aceptas que no sentiste nada al matar a tu padre- dijo Sesshomaru caminando hacia la youkai.

-soy horrible ¿no es cierto?- menciono con una pequeña sonrisa mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-¿te arrepientes ahora?-pregunto el daiyokai.

-creo que eso es lo peor de todo que no siento ni siquiera lastima por él, pero te das cuenta aun así era mi padre y no dude ni por un instante en arrebatarle la vida- pronuncio con los ojos vidriosos.

- ese hombre tampoco dudo en hacerte daño toda tu vida, así que es mejor que lo olvides-dijo Sesshomaru levantándole el rostro a la youkai.

-creo que tienes razón, pero necesito despejar mi mente de todo esto, por eso he pensado que me vendrían muy bien unos días en el futuro- dijo mirándolo fijamente- pero me gustaría que me acompañaran todos incluyéndote- dijo un poco sonrojada.

-no creo que sea buena idea que todos vayan, el castillo no se puede quedar solo- menciono el youkai – "no puedo evitar ver sus labios" – pensó el príncipe soltándola rápidamente para dar vuelta.

-es mejor tener esta platica con todos – dijo Sesshomaru alejándose de ahí rápidamente.

-"ya no puedo ocultarlo más, realmente siento algo muy grande por Sesshomaru" – pensó Kagome – "y estoy segura que no le soy indiferente, lo sé por lo que paso con Taishi, que debo hacer" – pensó comenzando a seguir el camino que el youkai.

- " ya sé, primero debo asegurarme realmente que es lo que siente por mí y para eso creo que tendré que hacerle caso a mi madre, al menos así no hare el ridículo si solo son alucinaciones mías. Si definitivamente hare que el príncipe del oeste pierda ese orgullo que tanto presume por mi" – pensó Kagome con una sonrisa en los labios.


	16. capitulo dieciseis

**CAPITULO 16.**

Un grupo conformado por dos niños, dos humanos, tres youkais y un hanyo se encontraban sorprendidos al ver el lugar en donde por muchos siglos ha vivido Kagome.

-vaya Kagome si que has hecho demasiados cambios- dijo Inuyasha observando el lugar.

-bueno, lo que pasa es que preferí hacer cambios en la casa que comprarme una- dijo Kagome entrando a la casa- vamos pasen no se queden ahí- menciono haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran.

-es muy linda tu casa amiga- dijo Sango.

-no es para tanto, pero me alegra que haya funcionado muy bien el hechizo que le hize al pozo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-pues yo creo que exageraste, la verdad es que tu casa es el triple de grande de lo que recuerdo- menciono el hanyo tomando asiento en la sala.

-pues lo hice pensando en que algún dia todos me visitarían, lastima que el señor Toga, ni Koru, ni el sapo pudieron acompañarnos, pero por favor tomen asiento- dijo sentándose ella también- bien lo primero que tenemos que hacer es comprarles ropa a TODOS – recalco la ultima palabra mirando a Sesshomaru- para que todos puedan salir sin ningún problema – dijo agarrando el teléfono.

-Zeito… hola ¿Cómo estas? Necesito que me hagas un favor…si si lo se te explicare mas tarde… bien necesito cuatro cambios de ropa para hombre…muchas gracias bye – dijo mientras dejaba el teléfono en su lugar - bien en lo que llega mi amigo que tal si les enseño sus habitaciones y la casa para que se sientan comodos.

Después de que les mostrara a todos sus habitaciones, les mostro como se usaba el baño, para que se ducharan en lo que ella atendia a su amigo.

-me has tenido muy preocupado querida- dijo Zeito abrazando a su amiga.

-disculpame he tenido algunos problemas familiares y me fue imposible avisarte, de hecho solo vengo por unos días – dijo contestándole el abrazo.

-pues siento mucho decirte que antes de irte tendras que hacer unos pendientes que están en tu contrato – menciono su amigo separándose de ella.

-lo se también por eso regrese, nesecito arreglar varios pendientes – dijo la miko mirando a Zeito, mientras sonaba su celular.

-diculpame primor – dijo contestando el teléfono, para después de unos minutos colgar – bueno querida te dejo, porque tengo cosas que atender, te llamo en la noche para decirte los pendientes que tienes y comenzar lo antes posible- menciono extendiéndole una bolsa llena de ropa para hombres.

-fue lo único que encontré espero y te sirva – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para caminar hacia la salida.

-muchas gracias Zeito – grito la joven observando como su amigo subía a su auto.

**X-X-X**

Después de unas cuantas horas de enseñarles como vestirse a los hombres y discutir varias veces con dos peli plateados por fin Kagome, Sango y Rin terminaban de arreglarse.

-te queda muy bien Sango – dijo la youkai mirando a su amiga, quien llevaba unos jeans ajustados de mezclilla, una playera negra de tirantes gruesos ajustada y unos zapatos con tacon bajo negros con detalles plateados, para enseguida mirar a la niña – tu también te ves hermosa – dijo la miko.

-pues tu no te quedas atrás amiga – contesto Sango mirando a la youkai quien llevaba unos shorts color cafe claro, una blusa como la de Sango, unos botines de tacon del mismo color que su short y el cabello completamente lacio.

-muchas gracias, pero mejor hay que bajar antes de que se terminen por desesperar esos hombres- dijo con una sonrisa para asi salir de su habitación y bajar las escaleras seguidas de Rin y Sango.

-te ves muy linda Sanguito – menciono el monje sin poder quitarle la mirada.

-gracias, ustedes también se ven muy bien- respondio sonrojada mirándolos a todos.

-yo pienso igual que Sango se ven muy apuestos todos – dijo Kagome mirando a todos, pero terminando en Sesshomaru que llevaba unos jeans de mezclilla obscuros, con una camisa gris con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, mangas tres cuartos y zapatos casuales negros.

-"aun que todos van vestidos igual, bueno a excepción del color de la camisa y pantalón Sesshomaru se ve guapísimo"- pensó Kagome sonriéndole ya que los dos se habían perdido en sus miradas al verse.

-la mas hermosa aquí eres tu mi bella Kagome- dijo Taishi trayendo de vuelta a Kagome a la realidad.

-eres muy amable Taishi – le respondio la youkai.

-bueno vámonos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- dijo la miko saliendo de la casa.

-¿ a donde vamos? – pregunto Shippo agarrando la mano de la miko.

-al centro comercial, necesitamos alimentos, ropa y todo lo necesario para que se sientan comodos – dijo Kagome abriendo la camioneta.

**X-X-X**

-bueno llegamos- dijo la miko colocándose unos lentes para no ser reconocida fácilmente.

-Inuyasha puedes llevar a los demás adentro a que escogan lo que les agrade – dijo la youkai al ver como el príncipe del oeste no tenia intenciones de bajar del auto.

-y yo por que – pregunto el hanyo cruzando sus brazos.

-por que tu ya sabes como moverte en esta época, toma – dijo Kagome extendiéndole una tarjeta de crédito – enseguida los alcanzo.

-bueno ya que, vamos caminen – menciono Inuyasha arrastrando a Taishi – camina soldaducho.

-piensas quedarte ahí- hablo la miko subiendo a la parte trasera de la camioneta.

-no me interesa interectuar con los humanos- menciono el daiyokai.

-"es hora de comenzar con el juego"- pensó la miko – bien como quieras, no pienso obligarte – dijo Kagome bajando del carro y comenzando a caminar como toda una modelo.

-pero que hermosa mujer, ¿tendra novio?, ¿viene sola?, es bellísima y tiene un cuerpo muy lindo, vamos a hacerle compañía – escuchaba Kagome decir a varias personas, mientras seguía caminando.

-"3,2, 1"- conto la miko mentalmente con una sonrisa – pensé que te quedarías en el auto –dijo Kagome aguantándose las ganas de reírse al ver a Sesshomaru caminar a lado de ella.

-hace mucho calor adentro – respondio Sesshomaru mandando miradas asesinas a todos los que miraban a Kagome – "estúpidos humanos, como se atreven a hablar asi de una mujer que no tienen respeto" – pensó el daiyokai sintiendo como Kagome lo sujetaba del antebrazo.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Sesshoamaru mirando a la miko.

-bueno, digamos que te estoy haciendo un favor si no quieres ser acosado por millones de chicas humanas – respondio Kagome con un poco de molestia al ver como miraban al daiyokai.

-"creo que esto va hacer mas difícil de lo que pensé, ay por que tiene que ser tan guapo"- pensó Kagome, para enseguida ver al daiyokai.

-si te molesta te suelto – menciono Kagome comenzando a soltarlo.

-si es necesarios para que no se me acerquen esta bien – dijo el youkai tomando a Kagome de la mano – "y para que no se te acerquen a ti" – pensó.

-de acuerdo – dijo sonrojada al sentir el contacto del youkai – bien vamos a comprar los alimentos – menciono Kagome jalando a Sesshomaru.

-vamos dime que se te antoja para que puedas comer – pregunto la miko al daiyokai.

-nada – respondio el youkai mirando a todas partes.

-pues si no eliges nada de aquí , te juro que te llevo un costal de comida para perros – dijo la youkai con las manos en la cintura.

-aun que pensándolo bien, no es una idea tan descabellada ya que tu eres un perro , tal vez y si te guste – susurro la miko con una mano en el mentón, mientras que Sesshomaru con cada palabra dicha por la miko le crecia mas la vena en su frente.

-ya cállate, no digas estupideces – dijo el youkai gritando.

-no me grites, no es para que te pongas asi – grito también Kagome.

-estupida miko- dijo Sesshomaru.

-maldito youkai quien te manda a ser un perro – menciono la miko señalándolo.

-y a ti quien te manda a ser tan estúpida – menciono el daiyokai sujetándole la mano con la que lo señalaba.

-y ati a tener tan mal carácter.

-mira quien habla – menciono el youkai burlon.

-imbecil – menciono Kagome enojada al ver la sonrisa del youkai.

-llorona.

-engreido.

-inutil.

-arrogante.

-cabeza hueca.

-egolatra.

-despues de todo no fue tan difícil encontrarlos – menciono Miroku con una sonrisa al ver el espectáculo que habían armado los youkais.

-tienes razón Miroku – menciono Sango con una gota en la cabeza.

-ire a detenerlos antes de que se agarren a golpes – menciono Taishi acercándose a los youkais.

-podrian calmarse por favor – menciono Taishi colocándose en medio de los dos.

-mhp- pronuncio el youkai mirando a todas las personas que observaban la escena.

-lo siento es que este… - se detuvo al ver como la fotografiaban y grababan – "no es posible me deje llevar por ese youkai y ahora voy a ser la noticia en todo el medio" – pensó Kagome comenzando a huir.

- vámonos – dijo sin detenerse.

**X-X-X**

Después de un largo día por fin todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones descansando excepto una youkai que se encontraba en su cama terminando la conversación con su amigo Zeito.

-vaya si que tengo cosas por hacer - dijo soltando un suspiro, para enseguida tocarse la garganta.

-creo que es hora de que me alimente, seguirá despierto Sesshomaru - dijo la miko levantándose y poniéndose la bata - "después de todo, puede ser una buena oportunidad para seguir con mi plan" - pensó mientras llegaba a la puerta del youkai, pero antes de que tocara.

-adelante- menciono el daiyokai al sentir la presencia de la miko - vienes a pedirme una disculpa por tu comportamiento - dijo el youkai acostado en su cama.

-por supuesto que no - dijo la miko cerrando la puerta - creo que sabes muy bien a que he venido - menciono acercándose a él.

-¿puedo? – pregunto Kagome sentándose en la cama.

-has lo quieras – respondió el daiyokai.

-"ya veo no soy la única que intenta jugar" – pensó Kagome acercándose al daiyokai y moviendo lentamente su cabellera hacia un lado para no mancharla.

- no tardare – susurro seductoramente Kagome antes de clavar sus colmillos.

-"esta mujer, es muy lista" – pensó Sesshomaru al sentir un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo cuando sintió la respiración de la miko en su cuello –"pero ni crea que me va a controlar" – pensó agarrando a la miko de la cintura y colocándola encima de él.

- "¿pero que está haciendo?"- pensó con nerviosismo la sacerdotisa dejando en seguida el cuello del youkai - ¿Qué haces? – dijo la youkai mirándolo a los ojos.

-te estoy ayudando a estar más cómoda – pronuncio Sesshomaru acercándose a su cuello – puedes continuar bebiendo si lo deseas – susurro al igual que Kagome con anterioridad.

-no gracias ya estos satisfecha – pronuncio la youkai.

-te dije que no jugaras conmigo miko – dijo Sesshomaru mirándola a los ojos, mientras desabrochaba el nudo de su bata.

-si yo solo estoy respondiendo a tu juego príncipe – dijo Kagome tocándole el rostro seductoramente – o me vas a negar que el haberte quedado acostado y sin camisa fue muy cruel de tu parte al saber que aún no puedo controlar mis instintos como youkai, tú mismo me lo dijiste lo recuerdas – susurro Kagome rozando sus labios.

-bien, pues entonces debo suponer que aceptaste mi invitación – dijo Sesshomaru acariciando los muslos de la youkai.

-mmm tal vez – susurro la youkai antes de besar los labios del daiyokai y rodear el cuello con sus manos, mientras Sesshomaru dejaba de acariciar su muslo para agarrar fuertemente a la miko de la cintura mientras la recostaba en la cama y con sus manos comenzaba a acariciar la silueta de la youkai, cuando de un rápido movimiento de parte de Kagome se encontró de nuevo arriba del youkai, mientras con sus manos acariciaba el pecho del daiyokai, pasaron varios segundos así hasta que Kagome dejo los labios del daiyokai y se acercó a su oído.

-te dije que te respondería el juego mas no que lo terminaríamos ahora – susurro para después levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta – buenas noches Sesshomaru – menciono Kagome antes de cerrar la puerta.

-"maldita sacerdotisa, me las va a pagar, como se atreve a burlarse de mi" – pensó Sesshomaru frustrado –"esa mujer me va a volver loco, jamás nadie me había rechazado como lo hizo ella "– pensó con molestia mientras miraba el techo – no, no puedo volver a bajar la guardia con ella – dijo el daiyokai tratando de tranquilizarse.

-"maldición, porque con ella es diferente" – pensó mientras se levantaba y entraba al baño y abría la regadera – tengo que aclarar mis ideas – dijo el youkai mientras se desnudaba y entraba a la regadera.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de a lado una youkai se dejaba caer en su cama.

-"no puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer, solo a mí se me ocurre hacerle caso a las insinuaciones de mi madre" – pensaba una agitada miko.

-no sé qué hubiera pasado si no me detengo en ese momento – dijo Kagome sonrojada – ay qué pena me va a dar verlo a los ojos, me va a matar, solo espero y realmente esto funcione porque cada vez se me dificulta más hacer este tipo de cosas – dijo la youkai angustiada con las manos en la cabeza, mientras cambiaba de posición – bueno ya mañana me las arreglare – dijo la miko cerrando sus ojos.

**X-X-X**

Al día siguiente una youkai se encontraba saliendo de la dirección de su escuela tratándose de esconder de todos los fotógrafos y reporteros que desde la mañana habían estado esperando afuera de su casa.

-no puede ser esto es ridículo y todo por la culpa de ese principito – dijo Kagome asomando la cabeza en el estacionamiento.

-creo que no hay nadie – menciono comenzando a caminar rápidamente hacia su carro, pero antes de llegar alguien se le atravesó.

-hace mucho que no te veía mi hermosa compañera – menciono un chico castaño de ojos verdes dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

-por kami, Kei me diste un buen susto – dijo Kagome mirando a todos lados –"que raro creí haber sentido la presencia de Sesshomaru" – pensó la miko.

-estoy muy indignado contigo mi querida Kagome – dijo Kei agarrando el mentón de la chica.

-¿y eso porque?– dijo la miko tratando de alejarse, pero le fue imposible al sentir como Kei la sujetaba de la cintura con la otra mano y la acercaba a él.

-vi unas fotografías en donde tú y otro chico son la noticia en todo el espectáculo – dijo el chico acariciando la mejilla de Kagome – debo de admitir que me puse celoso, ya con frecuencia soy yo quien ocupa los encabezados junto a tu nombre – menciono acercándose a sus labios.

-¡basta Kei por favor! ¿que pretendes? ser la nueva noticia creando esta escenita – dijo Kagome con molestia tratando de separarse de él.

-por supuesto que no, si tú sabes que me encantas – dijo acercándola más a él.

- no soy estúpida Kei, así que mejor suéltame antes de que pierda mi paciencia – menciono Kagome mirando a varios fotógrafos.

-¡oh vamos encanto! no te pongas así, solo fue una broma – dijo soltándola.

-pues deberías de saber que no me gustan este tipo de bromas – dijo la miko abriendo la puerta de su carro.

-estúpido – susurro con enojo cerrando la puerta.

-pues a mí me parece más que eso – dijo Sesshomaru en el asiento de atrás.

-pero qué diablos estás haciendo aquí – grito la miko mirándolo.

-un tal Zeito me mando a buscarte – menciono el daiyokai con los brazos cruzados.

-¿y a ti porque? – pregunto Kagome comenzando a manejar.

-pues se le metió la estúpida idea de que tenemos algo – menciono mirando la ventana – dijo que nos esperaba en el estudio para tomarte unas fotografías.

-no solo él lo piensa créeme, he sido asediada toda la mañana por los reporteros y fotógrafos y todo es por tu culpa – menciono la miko con enojo.

-no me importa, no es mi problema – dijo el youkai con tranquilidad, para enseguida golpearse en el asiento de enfrente al sentir un frenon – estúpida que ni siquiera sabes manejar – grito furioso el daiyokai.

-te lo mereces – dijo Kagome enojada siguiendo su camino.

-pero quién diablos te crees – dijo el youkai pasándose al asiento junto a la miko.

-podrías callarte, me desconcentras – dijo la youkai mirándolo con enojo.

-a mí no me callas – menciono el daiyokai sujetando el brazo de la miko.

-pero que estás haciendo, suéltame – menciono la youkai deteniendo el auto abruptamente, haciendo que nuevamente el daiyokai se estrellara.

-debiste de usar el cinturón de seguridad – menciono nerviosamente la miko al sentir el youki del demonio elevarse.

-maldita miko inútil – dijo el youkai abalanzándose hacia Kagome, pero esta lo esquivo causando que Sesshomaru rompiera el vidrio.

-por favor cálmate, no es el lugar – dijo Kagome al sentir como la estrellaba contra la otra puerta del auto causando que también las ventanas se rompieran.

-no pienso tolerar que me faltes al respeto una vez más miko- dijo Sesshomaru arriba de ella, mientras escuchaba como sonaba el claxon de los demás carros.

-"por kami, tengo que detener a este demonio antes de que destruya el carro frente a todos los humanos" – pensó Kagome agarrándolo del cuello y acercándolo a sus labios.

-"cómo es posible, que con un solo beso esta miko me controle" – pensó Sesshomaru mientras continuaba besándola.

-"ese ruido… es… "- pensó Kagome separándose rápidamente del youkai – no es cierto – dijo la miko viendo como por segunda vez eran fotografiados y grabados por varios fanáticos y reporteros.

-señorita Kagome, señorita kagome ¿Quién es ese hombre tan apuesto que la acompaña? ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Cuál es su nombre?, ¿abra boda?, ¿hay planes para bebes pronto?, ¿Qué paso con su relación con Kei?, ¿es verdad que este hombre, es con quien le fue infiel?

-"esto no esto pasando" – pensó Kagome con una gota en la cabeza, mientras escuchaba la voz del príncipe.

-podrían dejar de fastidiar – menciono el daiyokai ante una preocupada Kagome.

-"cállate, por favor, no digas nada vas a empeorar las cosas" – pensaba la youkai con los nervios de punta.

-no tenemos por qué responder a toda esa sarta de idioteces, ya que aunque respondamos, ustedes se encargaran de poner palabras inventadas en nuestras bocas o simplemente se inventaran una nueva historia que los complazca y les de popularidad – menciono apacible como siempre Sesshomaru, mientras bajaba del auto y sacaba a una impresionada y pálida miko.

-"kyaaaaa, mi carrera esta arruinada" pensó la youkai mientras era arrastrada por el youkai.

-es que no se cansan de seguirnos – escucho la miko decir a un enojado Sesshomaru.

-no lo harán – menciono la youkai, mientras lo empujaba a un callejón.

-¿Qué planeas? – pregunto el youkai.

-borrarles parte de su memoria e irnos volando hacia el estudio – dijo la youkai levantando las manos hacia enfrente, mientras salía una luz rojiza hacia los recién llegados reporteros – listo, vámonos – dijo la miko.

-espera yo te llevare – dijo Sesshomaru agarrándola de la cintura – no me mires así, será más fácil para ti crear una ilusión para que no nos vean volando – menciono el daiyokai comenzando a volar.

-tienes razón – menciono Kagome recargando su cabeza en el pecho del youkai – "a pesar de todo me alegra que este aquí, aunque si esto sucedió solo por los medios, no me quiero imaginar que pasara cuando vea de que se tratan las fotos que me tienen que tomar, bueno al fin de cuentas me ayudara para continuar con mi plan" – pensó con una sonrisa.

**Hola espero y les haya agradado el capítulo, sé que muchos me van a querer matar por no haber puesto un lemon ya que varias personas me lo han pedido, pero les prometo que muy, muy pronto tendrán ese lemon que tanto piden.**

**Cuídense mucho y gracias a todos por sus reviews.**

**¡Sayonara!**


	17. capitulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17.**

Una youkai se encontraba muy pensativa afuera de su casa mirando el árbol sagrado.

-"ya han pasado tres días desde que Sesshomaru no me dirige la palabra, parece que realmente se molestó el día que tuve la sesión fotográfica"- suspiro mientras cruzaba los brazos - "no pensé que reaccionaria así, presiento que esta vez sí fue mi culpa" - pensó la youkai mientras recordaba lo ocurrido hace 3 días.

_Flash back…_

-no puedo creer que hayas firmado ese contrato sin mi autorización Zeito - dijo la miko mirándose al espejo.

-pero si te ves divina, ya quisiera ser yo quien usara ese bikini tan sexy, y así poder conquistar a cualquier hombre - menciono Zeito con los ojos brillosos.

-pero...es demasiado provocativo, me da mucha pena salir vestida así enfrente de tantos hombres - dijo la miko cubriéndose el cuerpo con sus manos.

-pues tendrás que hacerlo, ¡vamos tu puedes! - dijo el chico agarrándola de la mano para salir.

-pero como se tarda esa tonta - dijo Inuyasha sentándose en unas sillas que había enfrente de la escenografía donde Kagome posaría.

-pues a mí realmente me parece muy interesante la época se la señorita Kagome - dijo el monje con una sonrisa.

-¡bah! A mí solo me gusta la comida - menciono el hanyo mientras observaba a su hermano.

-¿qué me ves? - pregunto el daiyokai mirando a su medio hermano.

-"me pregunto por qué Sesshomaru habrá venido con nosotros" - pensó el hanyo, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-estúpido hanyo - menciono Sesshomaru, pero al ver que no le contesto volteo la mirada hacia lo que todos veían.

-"pero qué diablos hace vestida así"- pensó el daiyokai furioso al ver como todos la miraban descaradamente.

-bien Kei, colócate a lado de Kagome - menciono Zeito comenzando a tomar fotos.

-"no me gusta para nada, como me toca este imbécil" - pensó la miko con una sonrisa fingida.

-bien ahora una necesito una fotografía en donde parezcan dos jóvenes enamorados - dijo Zeito con una sonrisa.

-¿qué? - grito Kagome retrocediendo, mientras veía como se acercaba Kei con una mirada de satisfacción.

-vamos preciosa, somos profesionales ¿no es cierto? - dijo el castaño tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a él.

-"estúpido, estúpido y mil veces estúpido" -pensó Kagome tratando de fingir su sonrisa.

-vamos Kagome, sé que puedes fingir mejor -dijo Zeito acercándose para tener un mejor Angulo.

-"ese tipo" -pensó Taishi mirándolo con enojo.

-"como se atreve a tocarla de esa forma" -pensó Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño.

-"lo voy a matar, si la vuelve a tocar" -pensó Sesshomaru siendo rodeado de fuego.

-se cómo te relajaras mi amor - menciono Kei plantándole un beso a la miko.

-esto no es bueno - dijo Sango sujetando a los niños.

-pero que te pasa idiota - grito furiosa Kagome soltándole una cachetada a su compañero.

-era para darle más credibilidad a la fo... - no termino de decir al sentir un fuerte golpe en su cara.

-¡Sesshomaru! - dijo con sorpresa la miko.

-como te atreves a golpear a un modelo en el rostro -grito enojado Kei mientras se levantaba - me las vas a pagar - dijo haciendo una señal.

-"pero que cobarde" -pensó Kagome con una gota en la cabeza al ver varios guardaespaldas atrás de Kei.

-deberíamos de calmarnos - dijo nervioso Zeito comenzando a retroceder.

-pero que están esperando, denle su merecido a él y a cualquiera que se atreva a intervenir - grito Kei a sus hombres.

-¡no! Sesshomaru no les hagas daño - dijo la miko tomándolo de la camisa.

-no voy a dejar que ningún humano me toque -respondió el príncipe.

-estoy de acuerdo con Sesshomaru Kagome ese tipo te falto al respeto - dijo Inuyasha uniéndose a la plática, mientras comenzaban a quitarse fácilmente a los guardaespaldas de Kei.

-mama vámonos de aquí - dijo Shippo jalando a una distraída Kagome.

-pero que desastre están haciendo esos hombres, pobre Kagome al parecer le estamos causando muchos problemas - menciono Sango.

-al menos no han matado a ninguno - comento el monje.

-"esto no está pasando" -pensó Kagome con dos lágrimas en sus ojos y la boca abierta -"Sesshomaru e Inuyasha peleando juntos, no puedo creerlo" -pensó la miko observando a los hermanos, pero unas sirenas la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-la policía, es lo único que me faltaba - susurro la youkai volteando a ver a Sango, Miroku, Rin y Shippo.

-vayan rápido al estacionamiento - dijo la youkai corriendo hacia Taishi.

-Taishi necesito que vayas al estacionamiento y saques como puedas a Rin y a Shippo -dijo Kagome mirándolo. -rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-está bien -dijo Taishi comenzando a correr.

-¡paren! -grito la youkai poniéndose en medio de ambos grupos.

-quítate Kagome no estorbes menciono el medio demonio, arrepintiéndose al instante al ver la cara de su amiga.

-Inuyasha - sonrió fingidamente Kagome - VE AL ESTACIONAMIENTO Y SACA A SANGO Y MIROKU DE AQUI AHORA - grito enojada la miko.

-bu...bueno está bien -dijo con miedo el hanyo corriendo rápidamente.

-maldición, pero que desastre, Zeito me va a matar - dijo la youkai mirando destruido el lugar.

-¿por qué sigues aquí?- pregunto Kagome sin voltear.

-no te dejare con ese idiota aun cerca de aquí - menciono Sesshomaru cargando a la miko.

-¡bájame! - grito la youkai pataleando - no soy un costal para que me cargues de esta manera.

-podrías callarte de una buena vez - dijo Sesshomaru comenzando a volar.

-estúpido perro, como se te ocurrió hacer algo así en mi trabajo - grito furiosa la miko, mientras aterrizaban en el techo de un edificio.

-la única estúpida aquí eres tú, mira que salir vestida así - dijo enojado el youkai mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-ese no es tu problema - grito la youkai.

-ya veo, si te gusta exhibirte no te quejes después - dijo Sesshomaru desapareciendo.

_Fin del flash back..._

-"en que estaba pensando en reclamarle de esa manera, cuando lo único que él hizo fue defenderme" - pensó Kagome con tristeza " después de todo creo que no fue buena idea seguir los consejos de mi madre".

-¡Kagome! Ya estoy lista - grito la caza demonios corriendo hacia ella.

-bueno, pues entonces vámonos -dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, caminando hacia las escaleras del templo.

-crees que les agrade a tus amigas - pregunto Sango.

-claro que sí, esta noche nos vamos a divertir mucho ya verás - dijo Kagome subiendo al taxi.

Mientras tanto en la casa Higurashi un hanyo daba vueltas por todos lados.

-Miroku porque tardas tanto, las chicas ya se fueron - grito Inuyasha.

-estas seguro que seguirlas es lo correcto - menciono el monje bajando.

-por supuesto, ellas son muy ingenuas, solo las estamos protegiendo - dijo el hanyo con los brazos cruzados - lo que no entiendo es por qué tienes que venir tu - dijo Inuyasha mirando a Taishi con molestia.

-como acabas de mencionar son muy ingenuas así que yo también me quiero asegurar que la princesa se encuentre a salvo - pronuncio con una sonrisa.

-pues no es necesario - dijo el hanyo.

-pues si no nos apresuramos vas a perder el rastro de las chicas - dijo Miroku interfiriendo para que no comenzaran una pelea.

-bien vámonos, por cierto ¿dónde está Sesshomaru? - pregunto el medio demonio antes de cerrar la puerta.

-camina perrucho - lo empujo Taishi.

-cómo te atreves a faltarle al respeto a tu príncipe -menciono Inuyasha con una vena en la frente.

-bueno no estamos en tu época - dijo burlón Taishi.

-ya, ya niños cálmense - dijo Miroku dándoles palmaditas en la cabeza a los dos.

-no somos unos niños - gritaron los dos alejándose y cruzando sus brazos.

-"si como no" - pensó Miroku con una sonrisa.

**X-X-X-**

-Kagome, por aquí - grito Zeito haciéndole una señal.

-perdón, por la tardanza, pero había mucho tráfico - menciono Kagome saludando a sus demás amigas - les presento a mi amiga Sango - dijo la miko acercando a la nombrada - Sango ellas son Yuka, Ayumi, Eri y Zeito.

-mucho gusto - respondieron todas en coro.

-igualmente, es un placer - menciono Sango con una sonrisa.

-bien, pues que esperamos es noche de chicas, alcohol y hombres - grito Zeito con una mirada de perversión., mientras las demás solo lo seguían con una gota en la cabeza.

-"será una noche muy larga" -pensó Kagome, mientras un mesero se les acercaba.

-buenas noches señoritas, si me permiten las escoltare hasta el área vip -menciono el mesero comenzando a caminar.

-pero que guapo esta - susurro Ayumi a Zeito.

-tienes razón por eso me gusta venir a este lugar, no solo vienes los mejores hombres, sino que también el personal es de categoría - pronuncio Zeito mirando al mesero.

-bien aquí es, espero y sea de su agrado, desean que les traiga algo de tomar - menciono el mesero con una sonrisa.

-pues... - menciono Kagome.

-si traigamos una botella de whisky, una de vodka y una de tequila, las mejores que tenga, por el momento eso sería lo único - dijo Zeito con una sonrisa, mientras las demás chicas casi se caen de espaldas al escuchar a su amigo.

-¡vamos chicas!, no me vean así hay que disfrutar la noche y nuestra soltería jajaja - pronuncio Zeito con dos llamas en sus ojos.

-"Zeito me empieza a asustar" -pensó la miko con cara de temor.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del lugar se encontraban escondidos un monje, un youkai y un hanyo.

-no me gusta para nada ese tal Zeito – menciono Inuyasha mirando al mencionado.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo perrucho, es una mala influencia para la princesa – dijo el youkai.

-desean algo de tomar – interrumpió un mesero, mientras los demás se le quedaban viendo con una gota en la cabeza.

-emm… pues – menciono Inuyasha mirando a sus compañeros para que lo ayudaran.

-nos gustaría que nos sorprendiera – dijo Miroku con una sonrisa.

-de acuerdo – menciono el mesero retirándose.

-vaya parece que se están divirtiendo – dijo Miroku observando al grupo de chicas.

-eso parece, de todas formas no hay que bajar la guardia – dijo el hanyo.

-como te la estás pasando Sango – menciono la miko dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-muy bien, son muy agradables tus amigas – menciono la caza demonios con una sonrisa.

-si tienes razón – contesto la miko, desviando la mirada al escuchar un grito.

-¿Qué ocurre Kagome? – pregunto Sango.

-nada es solo que me pareció escuchar la voz de Inuyasha- dijo la miko mirando a su amiga – bueno pero eso es imposible, ellos deben de estar cuidando a los niños como se los pedimos – dijo con una sonrisa.

-si amiga no te preocupes ellos jamás dejarían solo a los niños para venir a espiarnos – contesto la caza demonios no muy segura.

-si tienes razón – dijo la youkai nerviosamente tomando otro sorbo de su bebida, mientras observaba a un grupo de chicos acercarse a su mesa.

-hola preciosas podemos hacerles compañía – pregunto un apuesto chico de cabellera rubia acompañado de otros cuatro chicos.

-claro – menciono rápidamente Zeito.

-Inuyasha cálmate, casi nos descubren por tu culpa – dijo Miroku sujetando a su amigo.

-pues yo no tengo la culpa de que esa cosa supiera tan feo – dijo mirando el vaso de vodka- además como quieres que me calme ante esta situación – dijo el hanyo mirando al grupo de chicas.

-no es para tanto – menciono el monje tomando un sorbo de su trago.

-pues yo no estaría tan calmado si fuera el novio de Sango y viera como un hombre la abraza cariñosamente – dijo Taishi con burla al ver como Miroku casi se ahoga al ver a su amada siendo acosada por otro hombre.

-hay que hacer algo inmediatamente – menciono el monje con una vena en la cabeza.

-vaya hasta que escucho algo coherente de tu parte – dijo Inuyasha levantándose de su asiento.

-espera ¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunto Taishi.

-no te preocupes, nadie se dará cuenta de lo que paso – menciono el hanyo caminando con superioridad.

-será buena idea confiar en el – pregunto Taishi mirando al monje.

-creo que mejor hay que seguirlo – menciono el monje poniéndose de pie, pero al dar unos cuantos pasos.

-PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ INUYASHA –grito Kagome al ver como se escondía atrás de su asiento al haber arrogado un vaso al chico que se encontraba a lado de la miko.

-estoy esperando una explicación Inuyasha – dijo la miko con molestia agarrándolo de sus ropas.

-Kagome, pero que casualidad encontrarte aquí – dijo el hanyo nerviosamente.

-INUYASHA…- dijo la miko comenzando a ser rodeada por fuego.

-ya, ya Kagome cálmate – dijo Zeito poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga antes de que explotara contra el pobre hanyo.

-podemos divertirnos todos juntos – dijo Zeito mirando coquetamente a Inuyasha.

-está bien – dijo la miko respirando hondamente – pero ni creas que te salvaste Inuyasha – dijo la miko mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, mientras veía a los recién llegados con una sonrisa nerviosa – hombres – dijo con resignación la miko tomando asiento.

-si me disculpan, voy al baño – dijo la miko después de un rato.

-te acompaño – dijo el hanyo.

-pero por supuesto que no pervertido – dijo Kagome golpeando al hanyo – Zeito cuida de Inuyasha – menciono Kagome con malicia.

-claro primor – dijo el chico acercándose a un nervioso hanyo.

-"estúpido Inuyasha, como se atrevió a seguirnos hasta aquí"- pensó la miko distraída chocando con alguien.

-discul… - no termino al ver a la pareja con la que había chocado.

-fíjate por donde vas – dijo molesta una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-yo… lo siento – dijo Kagome retomando rápidamente su camino – "pero qué diablos hace Sesshomaru con mi peor enemiga de la preparatoria – pensó Kagome entrando al baño.

-no me digas que conoces a esa mujer – menciono la rubia a Sesshomaru.

-ya te dije que me dejes en paz – dijo Sesshomaru caminando hacia el baño.

-"maldita Kagome, esta vez no te voy a dar el gusto" – pensó la mujer apretando su puño, mientras la veía salir – "me voy a cobrar que me quitaras el amor de Kei "pensó caminando rápidamente alcanzando a Sesshomaru.

-no entiendes, déjame en paz – dijo con furia el daiyokai.

-lo hare después de esto – dijo la mujer dándole un beso al daiyokai. Sesshomaru después de unos segundos la alejo bruscamente dispuesto a hacerla pagar por tal atrevimiento, pero se detuvo al sentir como le oprimían el pecho, así que rápidamente desvió la mirada y observo a una youkai parada a unos metros mirándolo fijamente.

-"no llores Kagome, no enfrente de él" – pensó la miko aguantando las ganas de llorar – "pero que haces parada como estúpida" – pensó caminando hacia la mesa en donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-te tardaste Kagome – dijo Eri.

-¿Kagome, estas bien? – pregunto esta vez Ayumi.

-si estoy bien no se preocupen – dijo la miko con una sonrisa fingida, empinándose su vaso hasta la última gota.

-esa es la actitud – menciono un animado Zeito jalando a Kagome - ¿Qué tal unos fondos? – pregunto Zeito tomando una botella.

-me parece bien – dijo Kagome, mientras una lagrima se le escapaba de sus ojos.

-¿enserio? – preguntaron en coro sus amigas.

-claro, estamos aquí para divertirnos ¿no? – dijo la youkai limpiándose discretamente la lagrima que había escapado de sus ojos.

-bien pues brindo por esta noche – dijo Zeito llenándole el vaso a Kagome.

-y yo por el amor no correspondido – susurro la youkai tomándose rápidamente el contenido de su vaso.

-vamos a bailar chicas – dijo Yuka.

-me parece perfecto vamos – dijo Zeito dejando la botella en la mesa.

-si vamos – dijo Kagome agarrando nuevamente la botella caminando hacia la pista.

**X-X-X**

Después de un rato de estar bailando un grupo de chicas se encontraba nuevamente en su mesa más animadas de lo normal.

-fondo, fondo, fondo – gritaban las chicas animando a su nueva amiga.

-de acuerdo, pero que sea el último – menciono una feliz Sango tomando su vaso.

-las amos chicas – dijo Zeito abrazando a las chicas que tenía a su lado.

-me siento un poco ignorado – menciono Taishi a sus compañeros.

-si tienes razón – menciono Inuyasha.

-hasta mi Sanguito me ignora – dijo un monje triste.

-bueno pues agradécele al príncipe Inuyasha, por su culpa nos descubrieron – dijo Taishi con enojo.

-en vez de reclamarme, mejor vigilemos muy bien a las chicas que ya se van – dijo Inuyasha comenzando a seguir al grupo de amigas.

-¡vamos Kagome anímate! – dijo Sango golpeando a su amiga en la espalda.

-bueno está bien – dijo la youkai subiendo al escenario y acercándose a los músicos que se encontraban ahí.

-subiré a anunciar a mi amiguis – dijo con dificultad Zeito.

-¡atención todo el mundo! -hablo Zeito por el micrófono - les daremos un pequeño regalo presentándoles a la hermosa Kagome Higurashi - grito entusiasmado el chico, mientras la gente comenzaba a acercarse.

-esta canción va dedicada a una persona muy especial para mí - dijo la miko comenzando a cantar, mientras observaba a cierto daiyokai mirando y escuchando todo discretamente en un rincón.

-"que voz más hermosa tiene" - pensó Sesshomaru al escucharla cantar - "lástima que esa canción la ponga tan triste, soy un estúpido" -pensó el youkai al ver como se creaba una atmosfera de tristeza con la canción de la youkai.

-realmente esa canción le llega a nuestra amiga - dijo Eri con lágrimas en los ojos.

-tienes razón, alguien debió de haberla lastimado mucho - menciono Sango con tristeza - aun así es la voz más hermosa que he escuchado.

-la señorita Kagome canta muy bien - menciono Miroku viendo a la nombrada.

-si al menos tiene talento esa tonta - menciono el hanyo con preocupación al ver el semblante de su amiga.

-lástima que lo que nos transmita ahora no sea más que dolor - dijo Taishi frunciendo el ceño - "y puedo imaginarme por quien" -pensó el soldado con enojo, mientras escuchaba los aplausos que le daban a la miko al terminar la canción.

-muchas gracias - menciono la youkai haciendo una reverencia, mientras bajaba del escenario.

-estuviste perfecta como siempre - dijo Zeito dándole un abrazo.

-gracias - dijo la miko con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras observaba al daiyokai.

-deja de mirar a mi hombre - escucho la miko decir a cierta rubia.

-¿disculpa? - pronuncio la youkai con enojo.

-lo que escuchaste, esta vez no voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya - dijo la rubia poniéndose enfrente de la miko.

-qué pena me das, eres tan patética - dijo con una sonrisa burlona la youkai dando vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

-oye espera aún no he terminado - grito la rubia siguiendo a la miko hasta la salida del lugar - te dije que esperaras -grito la mujer agarrando a Kagome del brazo.

-quítame tu mano de encima - menciono la youkai comenzando a enfadarse.

-hay que interferir antes de que la princesa pierda la paciencia - dijo Taishi al sentir la energía de la miko aumentar.

-si tienes razón - dijo Inuyasha caminando, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo observo con temor como la rubia abofeteaba a la miko. Silencio era lo único que se escuchaba mientras los presentes aguantaban la respiración del miedo que les causaba la reacción de la youkai.

-"maldita, la voy a matar"-pensó la miko al sentir la mano de la rubia en su blanca piel.

-¡maldita zorra! - grito la rubia dando vuelta, pero apenas dio unos cuantos pasos cuando se vio estampada en la pared del bar con gran fuerza causando que inmediatamente perdiera el conocimiento.

-para eso me gustabas – dijo con furia Kagome clavándole las garras en el cuello - muere - pronuncio la miko, pero antes de darle el golpe final fue capturada por unos brazos.

-cálmate - pronuncio Sesshomaru en el aire.

-¡SUELTAME! - grito Kagome con furia.

-no, no voy a permitir que hagas algo estúpido en esta época - menciono el youkai llegando a la casa de la miko.

-¿donde esta Kagome? - pregunto asustado Zeito.

-no...No lo sé - menciono nerviosa Eri.

-creo que bebí demasiado y ya estoy viendo alucinaciones – dijo Ayumi tocándose la cabeza.

-voy por la princesa - dijo con enojo Taishi al ver claramente como su príncipe se la había llevado.

-no, ¡espera! - lo sujeto Miroku.

-necesitamos tu ayuda para calmar a las amigas de la señorita Kagome si no queremos crearle una dificultad más - menciono Miroku sujetando a una ebria Sango.

-¡maldición! Miroku tiene razón, no podemos abandonar a sus amigas en ese estado, Kagome no nos lo perdonaría - dijo Inuyasha caminando hacia las nombradas.

-¡rayos! - susurro Taishi con frustración.

_**Hola ya que no puedo escribir la canción que canta Kagome, les dejo solamente el nombre por si la quieren escuchar.**_

_**Como duele – Noelia.**_

_**Saludos ¡matta ne!**_


	18. capitulo 18

**CAPITULO 18.**

-te ordeno que me bajes ahora mismo - grito Kagome.

-como quieras, aunque dudo que en ese estado puedas mantenerte de pie- dijo Sesshomaru bajando a la miko.

-eres un estúpido, jamás vuelvas a interferir en mis asuntos nuevamente - menciono la youkai con enojo, comenzando a caminar con dificultad hacia la puerta.

-¿por que te molesta tanto? - pregunto el daiyokai acercándose al ver que casi cae al suelo la youkai.

-¡ya cállate! - menciono la miko sujetándose de la pared al no poder coordinar sus pasos.

-eres todo un caso - menciono Sesshomaru cargando a la miko, llevándola al baño.

-¿que haces? te dije que me solta...- no termino al sentir el agua helada recorrer todo su cuerpo - ¡estúpido esta helada! - grito furiosa.

-¿como te sientes ahora? - pregunto Sesshomaru sujetando a la miko de la cintura.

-¡suéltame! - grito Kagome alejándose de el.

-estas molesta por que evite que cometieras una estupidez o por que crees que defendí a esa mujer por lo que paso - menciono Sesshomaru acercándose a la youkai.

-respóndeme tu ¿por que lo hiciste? - pregunto Kagome.

-no quería que el día de mañana te arrepintieras de haber matado a esa mujer - dijo Sesshomaru.

-si claro - pronuncio Kagome rodando los ojos.

-¿por que te molesta tanto? -pregunto nuevamente Sesshomaru.

-me molesta por que tu puedes estarte besando con quien se te de la gana, mientras que cualquier persona que trata de acercarse a mi en modo romántico sale huyendo gracias a ti - dijo con molestia mirándolo a los ojos - dime ahora tu Sesshomaru ¿de que se trata todo esto? - pregunto Kagome, pero al ver que no respondía se acerco a el y lo abofeteo.

-eres un cobarde, no quiero que te vuelvas a inmiscuir en mis asuntos, ni en las personas que traten de acercarse a mi, desde este momento me voy a olvidar por completo de ti - grito la youkai con lagrimas en sus ojos, dejando completamente sorprendido al youkai.

-no lo voy a permitir - menciono el daiyokai sujetando a la miko antes de que saliera de la regadera.

-¿por que? , dime ¿por que?, por que no admites de una vez por todas que te pones celoso cada vez que alguien se me acerca, vamos admítelo - grito nuevamente la youkai mirando fijamente a Sesshomaru.

-esta bien, si lo admito, me muero de celos cada vez que alguien se te acerca, te toca o simplemente te mira de una manera en la que pretende ser mas que un simple amigo, no lo soporto y ¿sabes que? - menciono Sesshomaru agarrando a la youkai de las dos manos mientras la acorralaba en la pared de la regadera.

-me dan ganas de encerrarse con siete candados y que nadie, absolutamente nadie mas te mire excepto yo, dime estas contenta ahora - menciono el daiyokai mirando a una sorprendida Kagome - o también quieres saber el por que de estos celos enfermizos - pregunto el príncipe.

-no hace falta, supongo que debe de ser por la misma razón, por la cual quise matar a esa mujer - menciono Kagome soltándose del agarre del daiyokai para poder acariciar su rostro.

-dilo - susurro el daiyokai acercándose a Kagome.

-Te amo- susurro la miko con una sonrisa para enseguida tomar los labios del príncipe del oeste, mientras lo rodeaba del cuello para profundizar el primer beso que se daban después de haber confesado lo que sentían. Sesshomaru sin romper el beso cargo a la youkai de la cintura, para así salir de la regadera y caminar hacia la recamara.

Al entrar a la recamara la coloco de nuevo en el piso y si querer hacerlo ambos rompieron el beso al faltarles el aire.

-eres hermosa - susurro el daiyokai acariciando el rostro de su amada, para enseguida besar nuevamente sus labios, mientras que con su mano derecha comenzaba a bajar el cierre del vestido de la youkai.

Kagome al sentir caer su vestido, decidió hacer lo mismo con el daiyokai así que lentamente deslizo una de sus garras por los botones de la camisa para facilitar el trabajo, una vez echo con sus dos manos acaricio el pecho del príncipe para después despojarlo de su camisa.

-yo... - pronuncio el daiyokai al separase unos milímetros de la boca de la youkai.

-shhh - interrumpió la miko poniendo uno de sus dedos en los labios del youkai - quiero que tu seas el primero y el ultimo - susurro antes de volver a besar los labios de su amado.

El daiyokai al escuchar sus palabras la cargo nuevamente y la deposito suavemente en la cama, que se encontraba enfrente de una chimenea, con un poco de pesar abandono sus labios para comenzar a besar el cuello de Kagome, mientras que esta comenzaba a respirar mas rápido.

Con mucho cuidado Sesshomaru quito la prenda que cubrían los pechos de la miko y por primera vez en su larga vida comenzó a jugar con ellos tratando de ser lo mas cuidadoso posible para su amante.

Kagome al sentirse desnuda de la parte superior de su cuerpo se tenso un momento, pero al sentir la boca del demonio poco a poco comenzó a relajarse y a disfrutar.

-Sesshomaru - pronuncio la miko pasando las manos por las hebras plateadas del youkai, mientras sentía como el daiyokai abandonaba sus pechos para comenzar a bajar por su abdomen, se sonrojo al sentir como era despojada de su ultima prenda, instintivamente cerro las piernas, mientras observaba como el demonio se acercaba a su cuello.

-no te preocupes, también es mi primera vez haciendo el amor con alguien, así que por esta vez eso es lo que haremos - susurro el daiyokai al oído de la youkai, mientras sentía como cambiaban de posición.

-tienes razón, solo hay que dejarnos llevar por lo que sentimos - menciono Kagome acercándose lentamente a los labios del príncipe - te amo - susurro acariciando los labios de Sesshomaru, pare después profundizar el beso, mientras con una mano acariciaba su rostro y con la otra el pecho y abdomen del daiyokai. Con suavidad se alejo de sus labios para recorrer el mismo camino que con anterioridad el príncipe había recorrido en su cuerpo. Sin dejar de besar el abdomen del daiyokai desabrocho su pantalón, para después quitárselo junto con el bóxer, se sonrojo nuevamente al ver el tamaño del miembro del príncipe, pero enseguida su vergüenza se esfumo, al verse nuevamente atrapada por su amado, quien trataba de memorizar cada parte del cuerpo de la miko con sus labios y manos.

Kagome se sobresalto un poco al sentir el erecto miembro del youkai rozarle su sexo, pero después de unos segundos comenzó a desearlo, provocando que moviera lentamente sus caderas, mientras dejaba escapar varios suspiros. Sesshomaru al no poderse contener ni un minuto mas al haber escuchado los suspiros de la youkai comenzó a introducir lentamente su pene en la vagina de su amada, pero al saber que era la primera vez de la miko dirigió nuevamente sus labios a los de ella para que fuera menos doloroso para la sacerdotisa.

La youkai comprendió al instante lo que planeaba el youkai así que sin mas se dejo llevar por esos labios que comenzaban a convertirse en una adicción para ella, pero salió de su ensoñación cuando sintió como el miembro de su amado desgarraba aquella prueba de su virginidad, sin querer dejo salir pequeñas lagrimas, mientras se aferraba a la espalda del youkai.

-¿estas bien? – pregunto el youkai con preocupación al percatarse del olor salino, causando que comenzara a alejarse de la youkai.

-no te atrevas – menciono la miko sujetando las caderas del daiyokai, mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos.

-de acuerdo – sonrió el daiyokai al escuchar las palabras tan propias de su amante mientras le respondía la mirada de sorpresa de la daiyokai.

-deberías de sonreír mas a menudo – dijo la miko con una sonrisa acariciando los labios del príncipe.

-en donde quedaría mi reputación si lo hiciera frente a todos – dijo sonriendo nuevamente mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir las manos de la miko en sus labios.

-tienes razón, pero espero y al menos pueda ser la única en ver esa hermosa sonrisa – dijo la youkai atrayéndolo a sus labios para poder continuar con su acto de amor. Captando el mensaje Sesshomaru comenzó a moverse lentamente para que la youkai se acostumbrara, sin embargo se sorprendió al sentir un movimiento rápido de Kagome.

-gracias – susurro Kagome con una sonrisa al sentir la preocupación del youkai, mientras comenzaba a moverse con un poco mas de velocidad. El daiyokai sonrió nuevamente y se levanto un poco para así quedar sentado y acariciar la espalda de la joven, mientras con su lengua trazaba un camino desde los pechos de la youkai hasta su boca.

Después de unos minutos de mantenerse en esa posición, el príncipe decidió que era momento de tomar nuevamente el mando así que con delicadeza volvió a situar a la youkai debajo de el para así aumentar la rapidez de sus movimientos, mientras acariciaba los muslos de Kagome quien al sentir el contacto de las manos del youkai y la rapidez de los movimiento comenzó a gemir, mientras con sus garras arañaba parte de la espalda de Sesshomaru causando que el daiyokai dejara escapar un gruñido de satisfacción.

Ambos daiyokais sentían próxima la culminación de su acto de amor, así que Kagome rodeo la cadera del daiyokai con ambas piernas, mientras que Sesshomaru aumento mas la velocidad de sus estocadas acercándose al cuello de la mujer.

-¡ah Sesshomaru! – grito la miko al sentir su primer orgasmo y los colmillos del daiyokai en su cuello.

-¡Kagome! – Menciono el daiyokai terminando al mismo tiempo que la miko, antes de clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de ahora su mujer – ahora eres mía – susurro Sesshomaru en el oído de su mujer mientras lamia la marca que acababa de hacer.

-estoy mu feliz – dijo Kagome acariciando el cabello del youkai – pero dejando de fuera la marca es por que me has llamado por mi nombre – menciono la miko con una sonrisa –ya era tiempo mi señor – dijo la youkai con gran felicidad.

-tu felicidad es lo único que quiero causar de ahora en adelante, y por lo visto esta vez he cumplido – menciono el daiyokai mirando como caían del techo de la habitación luces doradas.

-lo siento, aun no logro controlar mis habilidades ni mucho menos exteriorizarlas cuando algo me hace muy feliz – dijo Kagome observando las luces.

-lo se, me di cuenta desde que nos besamos por primera vez – menciono Sesshomaru con superioridad – eso quiere decir que desde ese entonces estabas completamente enamorada de mi – dijo mirándola.

-por supuesto que no – dijo la youkai sonrojada, mientras huía de la mirada del príncipe.

-admítelo – dijo Sesshomaru cambiando de posición.

-lo hare, solo si tu admites que la vez que le pegaste a Taishi, fue por que te dio mucha rabia que me besara – dijo con burla Kagome encima del youkai.

-me dio rabia que fueras tan estúpida como para no golpearlo – dijo Sesshomaru con tono molesto al recordar lo sucedido.

-maldito perro yo no soy ninguna estúpida – menciono la youkai con enojo levantándose un poco.

-no deberías de faltarle al respeto de esa manera a tu señor – dijo el demonio tratando de fingir seriedad al ver el rostro sonrojado de la youkai.

-estúpido crees que soy tu diversión – menciono la miko al saber lo que intentaba su hombre.

-me molesta un poco que sepas leerme muy bien –dijo el youkai acercando a su mujer a sus labios – pero también me encanta que seas la única – dijo atrapando los labios de la youkai, causando que inmediatamente Kagome perdiera toda voluntad, después de unos segundos el daiyokai se separo un poco aun sujetándola de la barbilla.

-Kagome yo…yo – pronuncio con dificultad, pero fue interrumpido.

-lo se – dijo la youkai con una sonrisa acariciando el rostro del daiyokai – yo también te amo como jamás he amado a nadie mi príncipe – dijo acostándose en el pecho de su amado, mientras el daiyokai la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-"no puedo creer que seas capaz de cambiarme completamente, pero tampoco puedo, ni quiero imaginarte con alguien mas" – pensó Sesshomaru, mirando el rostro de la miko que se encontraba profundamente dormida.

-"te amo, espero algún día decírtelo" – pensó el príncipe cerrando los ojos.

**X-X-X**

_**¡Hola! Espero y este capitulo les haya agradado, como verán no soy muy buena escribiendo lemon, aun así espero no haberlos decepcionado del todo, tratare de hacer uno mas adelante un poco mas explicito.**_

_**También quiero pedirles una disculpa por la tardanza, pero tengo visita en casa y es un poco difícil concentrarme, es por eso que como recompensa por la espera subí dos capítulos.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que me siguen y tienen la paciencia para esperarme y a todos los que me envían un review, sin más que decirles me despido… Saludos a todos.**_


End file.
